Welcome Home
by Punkpoet69
Summary: She's always been a responsible college student on the dean's list and a respectable member of society. Now Gabriella's back home after 7 years. No job & nowhere to go but her parents, where she finds out her family is falling apart. Now she's gaining an older sister, becoming a middle child and a aunt all at the same time and her little sister is dating an older man. What?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the High School Musical world, which is trademarked by Disney. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of High School Musical. The story I tell here about Troy and Gabriella is my own invention, and it is not supported or believed to be part of Disney story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.**_ _ **  
**_

Gabriella threw herself back onto her bed exhausted, the sound of Christmas music seeping out of her laptop. _She needed a makeover_. She just didn't stand out in any way. She always felt utterly nondescript and dull, especially surrounded by some of the fashion-plate girls back in San Francisco. Back when she had things going for her.

 _San Francisco._ After she graduated college with a bachelor's of science in nursing she'd stayed in her studio apparent and became an RN at Saint Francis Memorial Hospital. Things were going great. Then she lost her job. _Cut backs._ They called it. Now she was back at home right before the holidays. Jobless. Homeless. Back in her old bedroom.

Gabriella opened her eyes to look up at the white ceiling of her room. Two days, she been officially back home for two whole days and she'd just finished clearing out her room from the storage unit it had become while she was gone. Propping herself up on her elbow she winced from her sore muscles to look at the cleared room with heaps of boxes in the corner. There was nothing like a college degree and failed career to put you in the Christmas mood.

"Oh honey, it's coming along pretty good," her mother voice came in from the doorway and she looked around the room. "You're daddy and I are so happy to have you around for Christmas."

"Right," Gabriella forced a smile onto lips. Turning away from her mother she frowned as she rolled up the sleeves to her open flannel shirt. Underneath her flannel was a plain white tang top she didn't care for. This morning she pulled her hair into her classic pony tail and put on her comfy jean with the rip in the knee. She hadn't quite figured out how to tell her parents that her old apartment back in San Francisco had been brought out by new management and she was currently homeless. Yup, you had to time news like that perfectly. You couldn't just walk into your childhood home after seven years and just tell them:

A.) You lost your job.

B.) You lost your apartment.

And C.) You have no idea what you're going to do now.

Yep, timing was everything.

"I'm happy to be back mom," Gabriella nodded as she looked around her room. Everywhere she looked was a memory. A new sharp tug at her conscious. She'd failed miserably at being a good daughter. She should have visited more. She shouldn't have been in such a hurry to leave home.

"Something wrong honey?" Her mother's eyes narrowed in concern.

 _Everything._ "I'm fine mom, just overwhelmed."

"Oh honey, I'm sure you and your friends will pick up right where you left off. You all use to be so close," she smiled warmly. "They ask about you all the time."

And the guilt just kept coming. "I'm sure we'll be fine too mom."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"It's really good to be back," she murmured to herself.

"Will do." Gabriella walked over to her laptop and shut off the music letting silence fill the room. She looked back at the boxes, it seemed like she'd never be unpacked. _At least not at this rate._ Every time she opened a box she was flooded with memories. She start thinking about her life, her friends, her family, how things use to be. _Was she really back home?_

Twenty-eight years old and she was right back where she started.

She couldn't believe it. It seemed like everyone else life was right on track and here she was. Starting over.

Taylor and Chad had moved in together when they got back from college. Taylor took a job teaching chemistry at their old high school and Chad was coaching the old basketball team. Even Taylor's older sister was pregnant; in fact the baby shower was soon, they were doing an entire Christmas themed shower. The baby's due date was on Christmas Day.

She could walk over to Sharpay's house, but she was working at a local theater now, she was directing and starring in all her own performances. She wouldn't be free till at least five this evening. Gabriella reached back inside the box and grabbed her alarm clock and some picture frames. Even Ryan owned a dance studio where he taught kids how to dance and offered after school activities for younger kids from the elementary school.

He wouldn't have time for her either.

Gabriella set up the frames on the bedside table and took a deep breath. "Looks like everyone's already living the dream," she said to herself quietly.

"Gabs, do you need any help?" Her younger sister Michelle appeared in the doorway and Gabriella looked over at her 17 year old sister. She'd grown over the years, she'd been in high school while Gabriella was off at college exploring the world. Skype just didn't make up for the sister bond.

"Actually, I'm debating if I want my bed in the middle of the room or by the French doors." Gabriella brought a hand up to her chin as she examined the room.

"Middle." Michelle said as if it were a no brainer and came into the room. Her hair was a deep burgundy and her black tight jeans reminded Gabriella of her average thighs. Ever since she could remember her little sister had gotten lucky when it came to having the Barbie dream body.

All her life Gabriella ate less, dieted more and worked harder to keep the shape she had but for her sister the shape had always come easy. Michelle could make four pizza's disappear and still fit in a bikini. Then again everything was always easier for Michelle, seeing as how Gabriella was the oldest and the first to do anything.

Not that Gabriella was a bad kid, quite the contrary it was Michelle who had dated behind mom and dad's back got her tongue priced and rebelled almost every chance she got. Gabriella could never do half the things her little sister could.

"Middle of the room. Just like that?"

"Well, that's where you had it last time," Michelle opened another box and began pulling out things for the desk and putting them away. "Don't you remember it was cold by the window?"

Gabriella thought back to that experiment and shuddered. "What would I do without you?" She said as she got up and walked over to another box.

"Freeze."

Gabriella did say anything for a moment. She didn't know how to bring up the topic but she knew something wasn't right when she came home. She just couldn't put her finger on it. "So… Mom and Dad seemed quiet last night?"

"Yeah," Michelle pulled the printer and set it on the desktop by Gabriella's laptop. "Hey do you think I can get this when I go off to college?"

"Sure," Gabriella didn't mind, in fact, Michelle would be able to use a lot of the things Gabriella didn't need anymore. And unlike her Michelle wouldn't have to rummage through garage sales, online ads for most of it like she had to. The small refrigerator in the garage would be perfect for her to reuse, it had cost Gabriella a few babysitting dollars at a garage sale but it's not like she was using it now. "Have you started the application process?"

"I've been looking."

Gabriella smiled as she thought back to her senior year of high school and all those college seminars and open houses she went to. "Well if you need anything let me know."

"Will do, and speaking of which can I burrow Betsy?"

Betsy was the clunker her dad got her while she was at college, it was small and just something to get her around but as a first car Gabriella thought it was the ultimate and she fell in love with it as he rolled it into the driveway.

Gabriella smiled, "I beginning to wonder if it was me you missed, my wardrobe or my car."

"I missed you of course?" Michelle held up her hands and grinned.

It didn't take Gabriella long before she craved, "Fine, just fill the tank alright."

"Yessss," Michelle grabbed the keys off the dresser and hugged Gabriella. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you."

"You're welcome, just let it warm up a little before you shift into drive," but before she finished her sentence Michelle was half way down the hall. Looking at her half unpacked desk she blew out a long breath. "I should have held off until she unpacked my shoes."

Looking down into the next box she let out a sigh as she bit her the corner of her lip and pulled out a picture frame of her and him. She swallowed an irritating lump in her throat. There was nothing wrong with her. So why now, why was she suddenly trying to convince herself that she was not having feelings for her lifetime best friend.

Troy Bolton, the good old American boy next door with blue eyes and golden blond hair. The cocky, flirty teenager with an insane killer smile, who'd grown up into a gorgeous, talented self-assured man. Her best friend and keeper of the secret club house, which was really just an old tree house, but to them it was an escape.

Gabriella smiled and made sure the picture had a place by her bed. On the one hand she couldn't wait until Troy got here, his flight landed in two days, and she couldn't think of anyone she wanted to see more. Of anyone she wanted to talk to more? But on the other hand she really needed to squash this girly little crush before it destroyed the 28 years of friendship they had between them.

Her cell buzzed and Gabriella reached for it reading a text message from Jason.

 _You in yet gabi, I'm bored._

She laughed as typed out a response.

 _Still unpacking._

At least she had Jason, another good friend of hers who loved cars. Loved cars so much he stood behind to work in his dad's old shop. Jason was the kind of guy you could call if you got stranded at 3 in the morning on the dark road. He come out and get your car going or give you a ride home.

Gabriella let out a sigh. Finally after seven years of school and working herself to the bone she was home and back to her normal life filled with her family and friends. Her phone buzzed again and she picked opened the new message.

 _We should get one of those Christmas drinks. Little eggnog and brandy._

"Yes we should." Gabriella said to herself as she replied. Jeez, how many calories were in a glass of eggnog? Gabriella typed it into her smart phone. _Oh No!_ She bit her lip as she typed in a candy canes martinis, then gingerbread cookies. _Double oh no!_ And that wasn't even counting all the New Year's Eve champagne.Then Valentine's Day?

At this rate she have nibble on lettuce leaves and drink wheat grass shakes for a month. Probably two.

Her phone buzzed again. This time it wasn't Jason. It was Troy.

 _Looking forward to seeing you again._

Two days. Gabriella closed her eyes as she thought about him. She bit her lip. It had always just been a joke inside her own head, the idea of them ending up together. _What a cliché_. But somehow over the last exchange of letters things slowly shifted and now the idea was weighing heavily in her thoughts. Thoughts she couldn't even escape in her dreams.

Thoughts of him and the chances that he maybe he might just be dreaming about her too. That maybe he couldn't escape from his own dreams… a powerful man rendered helpless, withering between the sheets, wanting her, needing her…

No, no, _no._ She had to keep her head on straight. These weren't harmless fantasies, not anymore, they had harmless when he was overseas and she was in her little studio apartment in San Francisco. Now he was going to be right across her yard, home for Christmas. He was supposed to be staying with his parents, and being around, if only for a week or two, and the odds were there. There was a real chance she might do something in creditably stupid like falling in love with him.

There it was. That was the first time she'd ever really admitted to herself, in as many words. Was she really that pathetic, to fall in love with an army man who dedicated his entire life to army all because of a few touching letters? Admittedly, he was damn good at right a letter. The tenderness, the charm, she could almost see his smiles and she could always hear his voice. Always.

She was pretty sure she remembered reading somewhere-or maybe learning in one of her classes, about how a large percentage of humans' affection for each other is purely related to proximity.

"I'm so fucked," she said out loud to the empty room.

Gabriella heard a familiar meow and she smiled. "Whiskers?" looking around in the room she spotted the gray tail from under her bed. "Whiskers? Mommy is home." Getting down on her hands and knees and began crawling over to the cat only to be caught by surprise when the cat went to swipe at her and ran from the room. Gabriella sat back in surprise with an arched brow. "I wasn't gone that long was I?"

 _-So good to be back guys, Happy New Year and here's to a new year of stories! -_


	2. Chapter 2

With her room still in shambles she decided to take a brake and now here she was at Babies R Us helping Taylor pick out gifts for the baby shower. It's not like she had anything better to do, she'd spent a little time online applying to places, looking for small studio apparent. But in her small town there wasn't really a market for studio apartments like there had been in San Francisco and she couldn't imagine herself living in one of those single family homes. Not all by herself. _What the hell would she fill it with?_

Gabriella examined the many different pairs of baby shoes in front of her. "So when are you going to have kids?"

"When hell freezes over?" Taylor said picking up a milk warmer and reading the details on the back of the box. "What about you, you'd be a great mom?"

Gabriella raised a brow as she put a pair of pink shoes back on the shelf. "I think I need to have a boyfriend first," Gabriella smirked as she picked up another cute pair of pink shoes. The idea of herself holding onto a baby did make her smile. She wanted a family. Always had, but it always just seemed a little out of reach. "But maybe one day?" Gabriella added as she looked down at some of the baby boots; she could almost hear the sound of baby's feet running down the halls of her parents' house. "I also need a job."

"Haven't you applied?"

"To every hospital in town," Gabriella shrugged. "No one's called me back yet; I'm also checking the papers for a part time job. At this point I'd do anything." Gabriella was quite for a moment, "You think I could be a mall Santa?"

"No." Taylor shook her head as she came to a stop at a big bin of stuffed animals. "Kelsi is looking for help at the dance studio and I think there might be an opening at Mary's daycare." Taylor shrugged and picked up a stuff teal color seahorse and pink butterfly. "You think this kid going to be a girly type or kind of a tomboy?"

Gabriella gave her friend a knowing smile, "You mean your sister's actually going to let her have a choice in the matter?" Gabriella said as she looked in the cart, most of the things on the registry were pink. To go even further if it wasn't available in pink at the store it had been noted that it was available in pink online.

"Good point." Taylor tossed the butterfly into her cart. "Hey, have you talked to Michelle?"

"For a full ten minutes, I mean, granted it was enough time for her to her to borrow my car, but I digress." Gabriella let out a sigh and picked up a small stuffed animal. "Why?"

Taylor frowned and picked up a small pair of pink and purple booties. "Just thought she'd tell you about her school year so far," Taylor shrugged and began to push the cart forward. "I think we have enough here."

Gabriella bit the corner of her mouth as she watched Taylor nervously glance away. _That was odd._ Before she could dwell on the thought a nagging reminder filled her thoughts. "I have to tell my parents about losing my job back in San Francisco."

"What did you tell them about coming back?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't."

Taylor raised a brow, "So what they think you're just moving all of your things back home for a weekend? Don't they find that odd?"

"Mom wanted me to clean out my room, so I did. I may have unpacked a little while I was cleaning it. It's not like I had a lot of things, hell I sold most of it just to afford the gas to come back home."

Taylor shook her head. "What the hell are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I need a plan, I can't just walk up to them and announce that I'm failure without one."

"You're not a failure. You work harder than anyone else I know and you're always a step ahead of the game."

"Right," Gabriella tucked her hands into her pockets. She was tired of being the odd one out. Tired of being almost twenty-nine years old and still nowhere near where she expected her life to be. She was the only one of her friends who was still single. An object of pity. The bookish nerd who studied instead of dated. The lonely fringe dweller who had a sudden rush of best friends around exam time when everyone wanted her to help them out.

"What you need is a job for right now, just to get you going." Taylor said looking behind her. "I don't know about any open nurse jobs, but give or take some time it's a small town people will talk."

"Great, now I have to worry about being judge by everyone I come in contact with," Gabriella let out a sigh. "You said Mary's daycare right?"

"That's the one." Taylor said as she came down the aisle. She was staring at wall of Safety First supply when she snapped her fingers in annoyance and she turned to Gabriella. "Shoot this reminds me I have to go refill my birth control; I'm down to the last week."

"That's such a morbid thing to think about right now." Gabriella placed her hands in her jean pockets and looked at her friend.

Taylor smirked. "If you were on it, you'd understand." Taylor nudged her "Why aren't you on it?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. The song over the loud speakers belted out a sexy version of Last Christmas. Odd how the older you got Christmas became sexier and less magical. Gabriella crossed her arms as she slowly walked behind Taylor. "I think I need to actually be having sex to need birth control."

"Well your twenty eight years old Gabs, now is the time," Taylor grabbed an object from a nearby shelf and put it in the cart. "You need to start having a sex life. It's healthy, besides you can also use the pill for other things, like regulating your menstrual cycle."

"I know that, it's just…" Gabriella brought a hand out of her pocket and rubbed the back of her neck "I'm living with my parents, with no job and no plans just yet to get out." Gabriella crossed her arms. "The last thing I need is a sex life."

"I don't know about that?" Taylor smiled and continued to push the cart forward. "What about Troy? I mean you guys were close and come to think of it he is rather good looking these days thanks to Uncle Sam." Taylor stopped pushing the cart as if the bible it's self had come down from the sky. "You and Troy-"

"Are just friends." Gabriella interrupted as she took over pushing the cart.

Taylor began walking alongside her with a sly smile on her lips. "He's coming home the day after tomorrow right?"

"Yes, his flight lands at in New Mexico at two." Gabriella annoyingly couldn't keep from smiling. She couldn't help the feel of butterflies in her stomach, the idea of her best friend coming home, having so much to catch up on and talk about. So much to look at.

 _That needed to stop. Honestly, she had much bigger problems._

Taylor picked up a box of baby cereal from the shelf. "Michelle was telling me about your box of letters."

Gabriella's paused at the second mention of her little sister's name. It wasn't odd to talk about her with her friends, but to hear that one of her friends were talking to Michelle without Gabriella having to be there or make them talk to her… was odd. Then again Michelle was going to East High and Taylor was probably a teacher of hers. It was normal. Had to be.

"He went through some hard times over there and as a friend I just felt like it was only right to send him letters and little reminders of home."

"Chad sends him a letter sometimes, but the way I hear it you have an entire box mark Troy filled with letters."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean we're going to suddenly look at each other and start sleeping together. Troy is my best friend, why would I risk that friendship?"

Taylor let out a laugh. "You're such a virgin."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "And your living in sin." They were quiet for a moment and then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You sound like my mother." Taylor smiled as she began to settle. "I'm not saying to throw away your friendships with him or anything I'm just saying that you're not getting any younger, you've got your degree, and you're looking for a job. What's the harm in looking for something more. I mean seriously do you want to be the forty year old virgin with four cats and a guy best friend."

"You know Whiskers doesn't even recognize me anymore," Gabriella said taking the box of cereal from Taylor. "Besides even if I was the forty years old with cats, you'd still come over because you have no life and I'm your source of entertainment." Placing the box in the cart Gabriella giggled and kept walking as Taylor followed.

"Funny." Taylor giggled and gave her a playful shove.

Later after the shopping was done Taylor dropped Gabriella off in front of her house and she ran up the steps and inside. Shutting the door behind her softly she took a few steps inside when she heard a commotion in the kitchen.

"You have to tell her," her mother's voice was harsh.

"She just got home a few days ago, let her at least get settled in," Her father protested.

"I mean it Luis, she has every right to know."

"If that's the case then you tell her, you're probably just hopping she'll be on your side and then you can both treat me like dirt."

"It is not my place to tell her, I'm not the one who can't keep it in their pants."

"Maria that was almost thirty years ago, how many times I am going to have to say that."

"I am your wife, how could you do this to me and expect me not to get upset. How could you think this was okay to hide from me?"

The door opened again and Michelle came in letting it slam behind her. Gabriella jumped at the sound and turned to face her sister who had a hickey on her neck that wasn't there this morning.

"Why is there so much crap your trunk?"

Gabriella shook her head, trying to mentally clear her brain form the all the sudden confusion. _What happened thirty years ago? Why would she be picking sides? What did she have a right to know?_

"I brought some stuff home to store in the garage."

"That's a lot of stuff," Michelle said narrowing her eyes.

"It happens," Gabriella said mentally willing her sister to drop the topic.

"Right well, thanks for letting me borrow your car."

Gabriella took the keys as Michelle dropped them into her hands. "Welcome."

"Girls, is that you?" Maria poked her head out from the kitchen and Gabriella nervously turned towards her with a smile.

"Hey mom!"

"I made some dinner, I don't know if you've eaten but …"

"I'm hungry." Gabriella said with a nod.

"That hasn't changed," Michelle chuckled as she began to walk towards the stairs. "I'm going to finish off some homework and hit the sack. Night mom."

Gabriella continued to stare up at her sister as she continued to climb the stairs. Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror from the hallway and noted that her average thighs might not be so average anymore. Maybe she'd wake up early for jog.

Maria smiled at her oldest daughter and ushered her in the kitchen "I made one of your favorites." Gabriella walked into the kitchen to see her father already sitting at the table eating rice.

"Hey dad,"

"Hello mi Niña," he said with a tender voice.

Gabriella took a seat at the table next to him. "Your mother says your room is coming along nicely, about time it got cleaned out. I was beginning to think we'd never get rid of you."

"Yeah," Gabriella nervously tried to smile and shrug it off. "It was pretty crowded."

"What this about you wanting to store things in the garage?"

Gabriella mentally groaned. "Just a few things."

"Well this house is not your dumping ground. If you don't want certain things you should get rid of them not leave them in here to collect dust while you go out and forget about them."

"Okay," Gabriella nodded her head. There was something distance about his tone of voice, now that she was thought of it, since she'd been back there was something different. He was a little … distant, maybe? Aloof? Uncaring, even.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Maria asked as she took a seat at the table and placed a plate in front of Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I might head out to Mary's daycare tomorrow and see if maybe she needs some help while I'm in town."

"Good, that's the spirit." Her father smiled.

"Oh honey don't you work enough, I was looking forward to having you around." Maria let out a sigh of disappointment. "I was hoping we could catch up."

There was that wave of guilt and shame. Gabriella picked up her fork and began moving the rice around. "You know how it is mom, besides I sort of need to start saving up for a place."

"Place? What's wrong with the studio? Too small, I told you that was a bad idea." her father lifted his fork. "You should have gotten a one bed room, or at least aimed to have a roommate. Living on your own isn't cheap. I told you that."

"No, right," Gabriella nodded. "I know that. What I mean is I kind of want a bigger place and I need to save for a security deposit."

"Why don't you see if the hospital has a nursing program to help you find housing?" Maria suggested. "Your father and I can always come out with you and help you look for something."

"Oh that's okay," she could feel her voice getting higher. "I think I already know what I'm going to do, just need to do it is all. I've also applied at different hospitals."

"I was beginning to wonder about you," her father said with a smile as he continued to eat. "You always let people walk all over you. You should have asked them for money. You should never be afraid to ask for more money, after all your brining a college education to the table."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I'll keep that in mind dad." She never felt more awkward in her life.

Maria let out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair. "Don't forget while your home you have to help your sister with her college applications."

Gabriella took the plate and nodded. "She told me she was looking,"

"You know your sister she doesn't have the same drive as you do," her father said picking at his pork chop. "You need to show her what to do."

"I'll help her out as best I can." Gabriella mentally added it to her long growing list of things to do.

Find a job. Any job.

Find a place to live.

Tell parents the truth.

Avoid falling for Troy.

Help little sister with college applications.

As they began to eat and the room was quiet and uncomfortable, it allowed the questions from before to pop up in her mind again. Her eyes shifted around the table, her parents weren't looking at each other not like in the past when her father would stare over at her mother with a smile. Granted they gotten into their fights over the years but there was something about the kitchen that her parents had made into a safety zone over the years.

There was nothing like watching her mom cooking old Spanish dishes filling the house with the smell of vegetables and mixing spices. Her father would come into the kitchen and wrap his hands round her waist nuzzling his nose into her neck and making her giggle. Gabriella smiled as the memory created a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. One day she hoped to fall in love and be in love forever like her parents.

"How was shopping with Taylor did you get anything really cute for the baby?" Her mother broke the slience.

"We found lots of pink and purple items, some in white." Gabriella said, happy to talk about something normal. "I think I might get the baby something green, you know, just to be different."

Her mother smiled and looked up at her husband. "I remember when you were small you painted your father's television green."

"It took me two weeks to get that paint off," his smile was dimmer then she expected, normally that story made him laugh. Gabriella continued to eat and the silence lingered in the kitchen.

That night Gabriella closed the door to her room and locked it. Slowly she walked towards her desk and sat down. _What the hell was she going do?_ She had no idea what was going on between her parents, nor did she have any idea how she was suppose to help her sister. Tension twisted her stomach as she fought to see what was right in front of her. _What the hell did she have a right to know?_


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella's feet hit the side walk as she jogged through the neighborhood. Her music buds in her ears as she listened to Christmas music. Her mind was far away thinking about her student loans that were coming up. What was she going to do? She'd only saved up so much. She really needed an income. There was no way she could ask her father for help, and she already filled out all the forms for economic hardship. All they did was lower her monthly payment, which was great and all if she had any kind of money coming in to pay the bill.

 _God_ , she needed a job.

Gabriella kept running letting her body feed off the nervous energy, she needed to be away from her body. She needed to get her mind off everything. She needed time to come up with a plan. Her phone chimed and she looked down at her phone's screen from its strapped position to her arm.

 _Can't wait to see you later today._

Her stomach fluttered and she frowned. "Shit," she muttered as she took a deep breath and jogged in place for a moment. She was just too vulnerable to him, whether she liked acknowledging it or not. This was fine. She could handle it. He was only back in town for two weeks then he was back off on his next mission.

She could do this.

When she came back up to her parent's driveway she noted Jason's car in the drive. Finally a distraction! She smiled wide as she hurried into the house. Once inside Gabriella took out her headsets and walked into the living room to find Jason talking to Michelle.

"Jason!" Gabriella smiled and ran over to throw her arms around him. Jason took her in his arms and smiled.

"Hey Gabi," he winced.

"Oh my god," Gabriella pulled away suddenly aware of her sweaty post jog body. "Eww, I'm all sweaty. Hey look, let me go upstairs and shower real quickly."

"Actually I got to go, I just came by to see if Michelle needed the ride to school?"

"And I've actually decided to take a personal day, we're going to go out to some place called beyond the limit so I can get hair dye." Michelle grabbed Jason by the sleeve and began dragging him out of the living room.

Gabriella bit down on her annoyance and tried to keep her voice calm. "Does mom and dad know your taking a day off from school to buy hair dye?" Her arms crossed and Jason placed his hands in his pockets.

Michelle shrugged. "It's not their business." She grabbed her back pack from its place where it sat by the door. "Come on Jason."

Gabriella stood in the doorway as she watched Jason and Michelle leave. Even when the sound of the front door shut she still couldn't believe what had just happened. _What had just happened?_ Gabriella eyebrows shot up. Had she come back to crazy town? It seemed like the world was revolving around Michelle.

"Hey honey," Her mother voice surprised her as she came down the stairs.

"Mom? Did you know Michelle took the day off school to buy hair dye?"

Her mother shrugged. "She's your sister." Her mother held her hands up. "You know how she is."

"So that's it?" Gabriella arched her eye brows up and followed her mother into the kitchen. "She can just miss school if she wants too?"

"Are you ready for today?"

Gabriella lifted a hand to her temple still confused, "Are you guys just letting her hang out with twenty-seven year olds and just letting her do whatever she wants?"

Her mother let out a low laugh. "Gabriella those are your friends she hanging around and it's just one day off from school. What is the problem?"

Gabriella opened her mouth, then shut it. Seriously? What was the problem? Where on earth should she start? Shaking her head she turned around and made her way upstairs. "I'm going to go shower and get ready for my interview."

Troy looked up at Zeke who was sitting on the plane beside him. "So this girl you talk so much about?" Zeke said putting on his seat belt.

"What about her?" Troy adjusted himself in his seat.

Zeke leaned in a little, "So what's the plan? Are you just going show up after seven years and just give her a ring?"

Troy smiled, "No, no I guess that wouldn't work would it." He chuckled to himself. He wanted to give her everything, not that she'd take willingly. Oh no, not Miss Gabriella Montez. She was hardworking, earnest, and underestimated herself so much she allowed everybody else to underestimate her too. But Troy knew better. He knew her.

"You need a plan."

Troy nodded, "Gabriella isn't like most girls. She's special." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the ring. She was sweeter than anyone he knew. He knew how she put herself down, made light of her perceived failures, preempting the judgment she was sure to come. "This proposal is going to take a magical kind of Christmas magic."

"You're one crazy dude, Brave Heart."

"Ease up on the Brave Heart while we're around the family." Troy let out a wince as he placed a hand over his sore torso. "My parents don't know about anything yet."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I will, just not around the holidays."

Zeke raised a brow, "What are you going to do if this gets worse?"

"I have it under control for now." Troy leaned back in his chair, "there's no need to worry them."

He'd been released from the army with an honorable discharge due to his medical conditions and now he was on his way back home. Back to Gabriella, whether she knew it or not he'd been in love with her since she was thirteen and caught the most frogs at the country fair. Memories raced through his mind, causing a sensory overload.

Closing his eyes he thought about her smile, he had a crinkled up picture of her in his wallet and over the course of his tour there had been many times he brought it out just to keep him going. To feel her hope and warmth envelope him. Granted he practically gave up on them in high school after he'd settled for a lifelong friendship rather than ending their friendship altogether, but now after so much time he felt it was time to set things straight.

They made sense together, it felt right and he knew deep down she knew it too. He read it in the letters saw it in her penmanship, she might not know it but she was just as in love with him as he was with her. Troy smirked and closed the box. "I'm a man in love what can I say?"

"And if she's already dating someone?" Zeke said as he opened a magazine.

"Then I'll shoot just have to him."

Zeke chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Because that's romantic."

"That girl use to dump sand down my diaper, we're past romantic." Troy leaned back in his seat with amused smile.

Zeke let out a huff as he looked out the window. They had been his friend for the last five years working side by side in the army. That was until a mission went bad they'd been ambushed and now Zeke had a wooden prosthetic leg. Troy as the team lead jumped in front of open fire just to save two other men on his squad. In the process Troy got hurt pretty badly.

Zeke's dad was a well adjusted business man and Zeke had his army pay plus a trust fund, teaming up with Troy seemed like the best plan. They were going to open and bar and grill together, army buds coming home and running a business together, get their minds off the war.

"You sure your parents said it was okay for me to stay at your place for a little while?" Zeke asked leaning over as Troy got more comfortable.

"Yup, just don't go spilling the beans about why I'm home or that I'm home for good."

"You keep a lot of things from the people you supposedly love," Zeke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Timing is everything." Troy shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair, letting the music fill his ears and the images of Gabriella fill his dreams.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she looked through the crowd of travelers. Where was he? He should have been here by now. She was standing beside Sharpay who was currently raving about her latest show. She really needed to be a better friend. She should be listening to her and not wondering about Troy.

"So did you get the job?"

"Monday through Friday mornings," Gabriella nodded with relief. One less thing to worry about. She adjusted her yellow summer dress. She still couldn't figure why she'd gone through so much trouble to look her best. It was just Troy. But there was just a giddy feeling inside she couldn't get rid of and despite everything else weighing on her mind she just could let this moment be tainted by any of it. Troy was coming home and she hadn't seen him in five years.

She should have come home more. Worked less. Called more. Gabriella made a new mental list.

Keep her job at Mary's.

Find a place to live.

Tell parents the truth.

Avoid being alone with Troy.

Help little sister with college applications.

Be a better friend.

Be a better daughter.

"And you're willingly going to watch annoying brats who pick their noses all day," Sharpay conformed as she looked down at the screen on her blackberry.

"I don't really have a choice, I have bills you know."

Sharpay huffed. She swiped at her screen and let out an exasperated sigh, "God, I leave the place for a few hours and it's like I took every brain in the building with me," she mumbled as her fingers began to type.

Gabriella shook her head and looked back at the gate people were beginning to walk out of and she felt her heart beat a little faster. She didn't know how to explain it what to say or why she even felt the sweat on her palms. It was just there.

"So this friend he's been telling you about? He has a fake leg?" Sharpay's face scrunched up. "That's got to be so weird."

"Yes, Troy said he got it in a gunfight," Gabriella said taking her eyes off the gate to look back at Sharpay who was wearing a pink halter top and white pants. "So how is being a hot shot director working out for you?"

"You sound just like Michelle," Sharpay smiled and shrugged "It seems alright."

Gabriella raised her brow at the mention of Michelle's name again brought up by one of her friends. She never thought herself to be jealous but from what she remembered her friends hated dragging Michelle everywhere they went. Exactly what had happened while she was at college?

"Hey Montez!" the voice was booming and Gabriella jerked from her thought to turn and see Troy standing in the middle of the clearing his duffel bag at his feet. Everything in her went blank. Her heart pounding, her gaze swept over him, his battle dress uniform, military haircut, and light dusting of stubble on his firm jaw. Just the way he stood there all sexy and causal. And those wide blue piercing eyes staring straight at her.

"Troy," it might have been a whisper or a gasp she couldn't tell but her feet took off in a mad dash and she closed her eyes once she came into contact with his solid hard chest. His arms encased her wrapping around her and lifting her up spinning her around and Gabriella laughed as she hung on for her life. _God he smelled so good._

"Hey there army rat," Sharpay said placing her phone in her purse. "Nice to see you home in one piece."

Troy placed Gabriella on floor his chest sore from the impact he smiled at her and took the vision of her in like an elixir of youth. She was better than he remembered, fuller, her beauty ran deeper now with age. Troy smiled at her and bopped his finger on her nose. "You're pictures do you no justice," he said narrowing his eyes. "You look different?"

"Highlights in my hair," she said after a moment. "I had them done for grad."

"No, that's not it." he said looking up at her hair. "Nice touch though? Did it get you lots of action?"

"Hardly no one noticed," she said shyly.

"It looks great." Zeke came up from behind him and held out his hand. "You must be Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella smiled and held out her hand. "This is my friend Sharpay."

Zeke nodded and smiled in her direction. "My name is Zeke, Zeke Baylor," he offered with a soft voice. Sharpay smiled and let his hand envelope hers.

"A pleasure." She said with a small smirk.

"Pleasure is all mine," Zeke offered.

"How about the kind of pleasure that gets us out of this airport?" Troy said as he picked up his bag. "I'm starving."

"Your mom is already in the kitchen," Gabriella grabbed his arm and they made their way out of the airport.

As kids ran in and out of room weaving through people Troy held one of his little cousins in his lap. The little girl was playing with Troy's dog tags and Troy looked down and smiled at her. "So for sure we have the place and all we have to do is sign the lease."

"Sounds like it's going to be a blast." Chad leaned back in his chair. "I'll finally have a spot where I'm considered a regular and get free drinks."

"On your birthday," Troy corrected. "I'm running a business man, not a Chad and grill."

"But doesn't that have a nicer ring to it?" Chad joked as he looked over at Zeke who was fiddling with his leg. "So how much tail do you get with a story like yours?"

Zeke wiggled his brow. "As soon as I put the moves on someone I'll let you know?"

"Well there's Sharpay, Gabriella and I'm not sure about Kelsi she might be debating on if she with or not with Ryan." Chad shrugged. "Human strobe light."

"Actually, Gabriella is off the table." Troy said in a low voice as he readjusted the little girl so she wasn't slipping.

Chad looked over at him with a smirk. "Dude, give it up you're in the friend zoned, you're the guy Gabriella goes to when she wants to pick out an outfit for her date with this guy." Chad pointed at Zeke and began to laugh.

"I'm not giving up just yet."

"Yeah because years of torture aren't enough for you," Chad leaned in towards Zeke. "I happen to know that her mother makes these mean brownies."

Zeke looked over at Troy and smiled. "She isn't really my type."

"She a female, bro she's every guy's type." Chad said with a laugh that carried between the three men.

"I think he's already on someone's list." Troy said discreetly motioning toward the other end of the room. "3 o'clock, check out the ice queen."

Chad looked across the room to see Sharpay talking to Michelle and biting her lip as she glanced over at Zeke.

"Oh that's not good."

Troy smiled and let the little one on his lap go to the floor watching as she ran over to her mother. Troy stood up and grabbed his beer. "I got to find mom, give her the good news about me being home for good."

"Dude you haven't told her," Chad eyes widen.

"Well what do you know," Zeke smirked, "You told someone."

Troy tilted his head and gave Zeke an annoyed look. "Of course I told him." Turning to Chad he let out a breath, "I've only been in town for three hours, and she has a house full of people. I don't really have a lot of wiggle room here."

Zeke took a deep breath and shook his head. "You're an idiot."

"Thanks," Troy nodded and began making his way to the kitchen.

Zeke smiled and he reached for his beer looking back at the blonde across the room.

Troy walked into the kitchen and found his mom serving plates of food. "Hey mom," he said placing his beer down and grabbing the plate from her hands help her serve and then hand it his uncle Peter.

"My son comes home and I haven't seen in him four two years you think he'd stop by his mother first?" she said to some of the ladies at the table.

"Aww mom I came straight home, I didn't know all these people were going to be here." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulder and pressing his cheek to hers. "Do you know how long it took me to get to the living room?" he laughed. "It's good to be home."

"When do you get shipped out again?" She said reaching for another plate. "Tell me please, do I get to keep you around longer than just a few weeks this time."

"Well," Troy said taking the plate from her and setting it down. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" His mother stopped in her tracks and turned to face her son. "They're not sending you back to Iraq are they?" her hand came up to her mouth and Troy shook his head. People around them were beginning to quiet down some. "Troy…" his mother had a stern tune in her voice and Troy smiled.

"I'm home for good mom."

The woman's arms flew up to her mouth and eruptions of gasps fell through the room like dominoes. "Is this a joke, I swear Troy don't you play with me?"

"United States army released me two days ago, I moving back home… if that's alright?"

His mother threw her hands up and around him. "If that's alright?" she laughed. "You didn't have choice, my baby is home for good!" people around them started clapping and Troy looped his arms around his mother. "Did your father know about this?"

Troy nodded, "I called him and asked if it was alright to keep it a secret I wanted to see your face when I told you."

A tear ran down her face as she pulled him to her again and Troy smiled. Things we're going to work out, it was only a matter of time. He didn't have to really tell anyone why he was back people where to busy rejoicing and celebrating. His father was already pouring shots for everyone, Troy smiled at his friends and family looking around to see their faces so proud of him and filled with love.

Troy looked around the room for the one face he didn't see picking up his beer he weaved through people to get to the back porch were he found her staring up at the tree house her yellow dress and curls shifting in the breeze as she stood there both hands on the railing. "Thought I might find you back here."

She jerked at the sound of his voice and turned around. She'd managed to steer clear of him once they arrived. Now here she was, trapped. Like a mouse in a cat's presence. "It not like I'm the subject of celebration." She said as she leaned against the banister. She needed physical distance to maintain the emotional distance. "How is it in there?"

"People left and right, a question every third step," he said lifting his beer to his lips.

"Must be rough just being you," She said looking down at her feet. Something felt different, almost weird; she could see the muscles in his shirt the set of his jaw. Troy had always been attractive; a few times in high school she had a crush on him. This however was a different feeling.

Troy let the cool liquid fall down his throat and he watched her fingers fidget. "Something up?"

Gabriella pulled her hands apart and looked up at him. "Not much, nothing I can't handle anyway."

Troy walked over to the banister and leaned on it so he was looking out at the old tree house. "Seems like yesterday we were up there, reading comics and talking about dreams."

Gabriella laughed a little and then turned to face it. "I was thinking about the time we let Michelle up and she colored all over the walls."

"That sister of seems to have grown up a lot." He said looking at her. "What is up with all the black and bright red highlights?"

"Self-expression?" Gabriella said standing up straight. "Besides you know she gets away with murder."

"Yeah, I always enjoyed being an only child." He said leaning up and smiling at her.

"Ha ha ha," Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked over to the bench to sit down. God, why did he have to look so good?

"There's something I have to tell you," he said

"What's wrong?" Gabriella felt herself go numb.

"Everything is okay," Troy said holding out a hand to settle the anxiety he saw in her eyes. "I'm just… home for good this time."

Silence crashed down all around them and Gabriella felt her stomach tighten. "You're what?"

"Home," he smiled nervously. "I sort of anticipated a smile here Brie?"

Gabriella forced herself to smile. "Right," shaking her head she brought a hand to her temple. "Of course I'm happy for you."

"I was surprise when you said you'd be here this year, I thought I was going to have to hop a plane to see you in San Francisco. I mean we can still do that, you could show me around all those almost restaurants you wrote about."

Gabriella felt herself inwardly cringe, "Yeah, about that."

"What's wrong?" he said with a frown.

Gabriella felt herself flush, the heat inside her bursting into an inferno of fire that raced through her system like an out of control blaze of humiliation. "I… got…fired." Biting her lip she looked back up at him.

"Oh."

"So I'm back home too," she continued. "Only mom and dad don't know it yet."

Troy's eyes widen. Not much he could say to that.

Gabriella let out a nervous laugh as she flipped her hair back. "So what did they send you home for, I thought you had three more years on your contract?"

Troy felt a nervous tick spread through his body, "Personal reasons," he said walking over to sit down by her. She was back. That changed … _everything_. He wondered briefly if she would let him wrap his arm around her.

"Is that Troy for 'I don't want to talk about it?'" she said placing her hands in her lap. "I'm not stupid you know," Gabriella's smile fell a little as she listened to the music inside get a little louder.

He reached out and covered her hand with his. "Where are you staying?"

"My old room," Gabriella shrugged, "It's only temporary."

"Right," Troy responded bringing his beer back up to his lips for another swig. She was back. "So are you dating any one?" Troy said with a tighter grip on his beer as he brought it down.

"God no," she said looking over at him. "Taylor has been talking about sex, babies and relationships ever since I got back. The whole thing just seems too soon."

"Sex huh?" Troy was silent for a moment. The idea of her naked body glowing and underneath him suddenly flash though his mind and he closed his legs a bit, feeling the blood surge. "So did college bring out the party animal in you?"

"Hardly," Gabriella let out a giggle. "I graduated in the top 5% and it took lots of hard work and effort," she shook her head. "I even finished a year early. Not that any of that has given me an edge because here I am, right back where I started."

"Aw come on now," Troy finished his beer and Gabriella gave him a small push. "Don't do that to yourself."

"All that effort and accomplishment," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Staying late nights, taking on extra shifts, working through the holidays instead of coming back home."

"Hey," Troy frowned as he put his beer down and moved to bring her closer to him. "You just have to stop once in a while and smell the flowers." His fingers slid across her skin and he fought desperately to hold on to his control and the willpower he had developed over the past several years. It wasn't easy. She smelled like cinnamon rolls fresh from the oven. Warm, soft, rich with sweetness.

"You know I don't get it, I don't think flowers have a very smell pretty at all. Why smell them, there purely aesthetic." Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked over into the yard, very aware of him being close to her. Of the warmth coming from his body, the solid feel of him beside her.

"Boy, did I miss you." He said with a chuckle. It was adorable how someone so smart could be so naïve.

"Well what about you, did you…" she paused and a small blush came to her cheeks. "Did you meet anyone?"

"Well I met a few someone's." He said solemnly.

Gabriella bit the corner of her lip. Troy didn't do commitment. He loved his job with the army. He loved women and he loved the freedom to enjoy both. There was no way she could lose his friendship just because she was having _feelings_.

"Don't worry, one day you'll meet the right someone," she kept the sudden disappointment from her voice. Something inside her snipped and she forced herself to smile.

"We need to talk," he said placing a on his thigh and the other on the back of the bench.

"About?"

"About what's next."

Gabriella stood up. "Look, if you're about to get on my case about a job I'm doing my best alright it's has not been easy trying to find something." She let her hands fall to her sides. God she hated this awkwardness. The disappointment was spreading.

Troy stood up and reach out his hand to take hold of her shoulders. "Your wound tighter than a top. How about a drink, you still drink right?"

"Yes," she said relaxing from his touch. "I'm not that lame."

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Gabriella nodded, "Staying put."

As he left Michelle came out and Gabriella smiled. "Hey jelly bean."

"Just letting you know mom and dad decided to leave early," Michelle tucked her hands in her pockets. "And Jason and Chad are currently placing bets on how long before you and Troy sleep together."

"What?" Gabriella looked at her sister and crossed her arms. "That's ridiculous?"

"That's what I said." Michelle looked up at the tree house then back at Gabriella. "You're not that cool, but they don't believe me."

Gabriella's brow lifted a little and her arms transformed from annoyed to defensive. "We're friends." No matter how much his shoulders stood out or lips seemed to almost beg for attention.

"Yeah, hey, I don't know where he went but I have to tell you something." Michelle voice shifted and she pointed at the chair. "Maybe you should sit down for this."

Gabriella walked over to the bench and took a seat. "Are you alright? You're scaring me a little."

"I get that more than you think," she said sitting beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no clue how to say this or how to start so ….." she paused and Gabriella felt a cold wave of fear blow through her. "We have another sister."

Gabriella's face scrunched up and she looked at Michelle. "What?" she smiled a little at Michelle, she was a bit of prankster. "Funny Michelle,"

"Dad had a kid before he met mom, and well just before your graduation she decide to find him." Michelle took a deep breath. "She's thirty years old, she has two kids and I think she might be married."

Gabriella felt her feet begin to tingle, felt her throat constrict her stomach fell into a free fall. "A sister?"

"Yeah, mom says she looks like you a little,"

"Mom told you." Gabriella swallowed air.

"Yeah it was after mom found out. She was venting and she just told me about it." Michelle sat up straighter. "Anyway I figured I'd soften the blow for you."

"Soften? Isn't that the blow?" Gabriella's eyes were wide as she started at her little sister. "You're pulling my leg right?"

"Wish I was, turns out dad has three girls not just two and he's a grandpa. Mom isn't taking it well. Their fighting all the time. She finds it total bullshit that she wasn't told about them meeting." Michelle pushed a red strand of hair behind her ear. "He just got up and left to go meet them but he didn't bother telling any of us."

"Mom knew about the kid through?"

"Yeah she knew about the kid, just never thought she'd come around, but apparently her mom married into dad's family and well one of our aunts found him and told her."

Gabriella leaned back on the bench her eyes wide, her mouth open and her brain blank. "So we have a new sister."

"Well Mom and dad might also be separating."

Her eyes watered and she looked over at her sister. "What?"

"Yeah mom isn't happy, dad feels ashamed, he wants to bring her around and meet us."

"Meet her?"

"We're aunts." Michelle shrugged her shoulders "And you're a little sister."

Gabriella felt the world spin. Correction it didn't just spin it damn near flipped. "Wow."

"I know it's a lot but I think dad's getting ready to tell you and I don't really think he can handle that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one that looks like your puppy just died," She said standing up, turning around Michelle paused and stared at her "That look right there." she said pointing at her face.

Gabriella reached a hand up to her cheeks. Was she really making a face? If she was she couldn't help it. What was she supposed to do? How else was she supposed to handle this situation? Wasn't she supposed to be the big sister looking after Michelle and not the other way around?

"Look I'm sorry to break it to you like this, but if you know about it, and have time to take it in before he tells you." Michelle shrugged, "I think this might blow over quicker."

Gabriella nodded.

"I'm going to go put some money in that you and Troy pot," Michelle added making her way back to the door. "Why don't you have some fun tonight you know, since the pressures off of you to be perfect. I mean go figure it turns out there's someone else who went to college had two kids and did it already." Michelle let out a laugh.

Gabriella was quiet and she didn't notice her sister leave the porch, Gabriella thought about the fight she overheard. Thought about the quietness between her parents for the last few days. Slowly everything began to sink in. Gabriella took a deep breath and a beer appeared in front of her.

Gabriella reached for the beer in his hand and he watched in surprise as she guzzled it down.

"Here I thought I'd be nervous." He murmured as watched she continued to gulp it down. "Brie?"

Gabriella pulled the beer from her lips and she looked up at him. "I have a sister."

"Yeah I know," he reached to take the half empty beer from her hand. "I'm just going to take this."

"No, dad had a kid before he married mom I have an older sister,"

Troy handed her back her beer. "What?"

"Mom and dad are fighting and Michelle says they might be separating and we have to meet this girl who is _my sister_ and she has two kids, and I'm an aunt, and I'm a middle child," Gabriella began to hyperventilate, "I'm not his oldest daughter?"

Troy handed her his beer. "I'll go get another around."


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling, a feeling she couldn't describe washed over her as she listened to the sound of her alarm going off. A new list of task to do rambled though her mind.

Survive her first day at Mary's.

Find a place to live.

Tell parents the truth.

Do not sleep with Troy.

Help little sister with college applications.

Be a better friend.

Be a better daughter.

Figure out this middle sister stuff.

Learn how to be an aunt.

Getting out of bed Gabriella pressed the button on her alarm; she had to get to work. Getting up she walked into her closet picking out a pair of pants and a t-shirt she walked out of the room through the hall and into the bathroom to shower.

Troy lifted himself over the railing and landed with a soft thud, his hands pulled the French doors open and he entered into her bedroom. Her perfume reached for him, flavoring every breath with the taste of her. Troy smiled as he looked around at the familiar setting not much had changed sure the old posters were gone and now in their place were college flags and calendars and push pin boards. Troy walked over to her calendar and noted her work schedule.

"Holy mother of …"

Troy turned around to see Gabriella clutching her chest. She was wearing a purple shirt and a pair of blue jeans her hair wet and in ringlets around her face.

"Hey," he smiled his lush mouth on full display with those come-to-bed eyes. And when he smiled … Lord, you could hear the panties dropping for miles arounds. At least she could imagine it. Hers might be half way to china by now.

"You can use the front door now," she said walking over to the French doors and shutting them. She desperately needed to get a grip on herself. And her dignity.

"Where's the tradition in that?" Troy said sitting down on her bed. "Don't you miss the old days when I use to come up here and rescue you?"

Gabriella grabbed her hair brush and began to brush her hair slowly. "Well today I can't be rescued. I have to work."

"I know," he said pointing up at her calendar. "I saw."

Gabriella smiled, "So then what, are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my favorite girl." He said lying back on the bed and grabbing a pillow so he could toss up in the air. "How are you?"

"Fine," Gabriella watched him as she brushed her hair his scent had already invaded her room and a small part of her liked that smell. "What are you going to do for work now?"

"I already have an idea." He said sitting back up, "My buddy Zeke and I are opening up a bar and grill."

Gabriella pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and thought about that for a moment. She could see that. Troy was good with people and he was smart. "So you're going to be a bar tender?"

Troy stood up "it's more than that, I'm going to own a business." He said picking up the picture frame of her and him. "Well own half of it anyway."

"That sounds exciting."

Troy placed his hand in his pocket and felt the ring there burning a hole in the fabric. "About that talk," His heart contracted then expanded again, "We've been friends for a long time."

Gabriella stood up and placed her feet in her shoes. "I guess, what's the point? If you need money get in line behind my father and my student loans" she said grabbing a light sweater and her purse.

"Wait your dad's asking for money?" Troy followed her out of the room and down the stairs. "Do you need some…?" Troy froze when Gabriella stopped in her tracks, when Troy followed her eye line he wasn't too sure he could remember why he was talking. There at the bottom of the stairs in the front doorway, Jason and Michelle were in the midst of a pretty hot and heavy lip lock.

Acting as fast as he could Troy's hand went over Gabriella's mouth and he slowly pulled her back up the stairs. As soon they were back up stairs Troy reached behind them and shut the door. He turned and Gabriella's eyes were huge as if they were still focused on the couple at the bottom of the stairs.

"Now, I know that looked really bad."

"Are you kidding he's 28 … she's 17!" Gabriella's voice was a little loud and Troy's hand came up on her mouth once again.

"There's probably a reasonable explanation for that."

"What CPR?" Gabriella moved around him to get to the door and Troy pulled her back into the middle of the room.

"Brie, brie… think about this."

Gabriella felt her blood boil, her eyes sting and she felt this unexplainable urge to rip Jason to pieces. "I am."

Troy looked back at door and then he looked at Gabriella "Brie just take a few moments. Here," he brought her over to the bed, "sit down." He pushed her down till she was sitting at the edge of the bed. "It's going to be okay."

"It is not okay." Gabriella got up and Troy followed as she made her way back down the stairs. The house was empty.

"He probably took her to school, look, go to work and I'll go talk to him alright?" Troy opened the front door and they came out into the summer air.

"I should have stayed in San Francisco." Gabriella descended the steps and Troy followed.

"If you had then I'd be here all alone," He offered with a friendly smile.

"Oh my god." Gabriella turned around. "I'm so sorry you were saying something before all that?" her brown eyes sought out his blues ones.

Troy placed his hand in his pocket again and he felt the ring there. He couldn't just give it to her, not with everything going on. No the timing had to be right. Plus he had a hunch she'd panic and run off at this point. Troy let out a ragged breath and shook his head, now probably wasn't the right time anyway. "No, you go ahead,"

Gabriella smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "I want to hear more about this bar and grill later."

"Lunch?"

"Only if you pay," she laughed as she opened her car door.

"Meet me at Stan's dinner." He watched as she waved and pulled out of the drive. Troy frowned as the car drove away and left him standing in her driveway. "That went perfectly," he said to himself as he began to walk towards his own house.

Gabriella smiled as the little boy put all his effort into building a bridge. She glanced up at the clock and sighed. Thoughts raced through her mind and she leaned back in her chair. _Michelle and Jason?_ That was such an odd couple if she ever saw one. When had that happened? How had she missed? Why had no one told her? Did her parents know?

She shut her eyes again and rubbed her temple. Maybe she should try to be happy for them, although with her sister track record Gabriella wondered briefly how long it would even last. Why Jason hadn't told her. Was that why he wanted to get drinks?

Did the others know? That would explain all of the " _have you talked to Michelle_?" questions she's been getting. Maybe everyone was a little uncomfortable about it and wanted her to say something. Gabriella looked back at the little boy who was now chewing on a block. _Shit._ "Oh, Ben, no, no, no"

The little boy laughed and ran in the other way and Gabriella let out a moan as she got up to follow. Soon she'd have student loans, bills, rent, Gabriella head began to throb, if she couldn't find a more permanent job soon… ugh.

It just seemed like every one came back from college with a plan and dream meanwhile Gabriella was just stuck in runt. It probably didn't help that her world was currently crumbling to the ground all around her, shattering the images of her once perfect family.

"Gabriella can you go get the extra pants from the closet Antony had an accident," Mary smiled and Gabriella nodded snapping her train of thought in half. Gabriella made her way to the closet and she looked back up at the clock two more hours and she be meeting with Troy in the dinner across the street.

"Here are the pants." She said as she brought them over to Mary.

"Thanks Gabriella, say thank you Gabriella." Mary instructed the little boy and he shyly hid behind Mary. "Aww he'll warm up to you."

As Mary turned to leave the room Gabriella looked around for the little boy. "Ben?" panic ran up her spine as she began to franticly look around at all the children.

Troy walked into the Jason's garage and looked around the shop. Random tools laid out everywhere, carts of car parts and more tools were shattered throughout. Troy scanned the room until his eyes landed on a pair of legs coming out from underneath one of the cars. "Jason?"

No answer.

Troy got closer to the car and leaned on the side mirror. "Hey Jason?"

Still no answer.

Troy leaned in through the window and pushed down on the car horn.

"Fuck!" Jason's legs jerked and he pushed himself out from under the car. "What?"

"Hello," Troy said looking at the tools on one of his tables. "What's new with you?"

Jason got up and wiped his hands on his backside. "I'm sorry, my hearing's a little off, speak louder."

"Well that explains a lot." Troy picked up one of the tools and began to look at its sleek sides.

"What?"

"I said, have you been working out?" he said louder.

"No, just hard work and sweat." He shrugged his shoulders. "So Chad was telling me about your bar and grill plan. Sounds fun,"

Troy smiled, "Yeah we already have the space we just got to fix it up." Troy dropped the tool in the pile and walked over to the car where Jason was standing. "Is there something you might want to tell me?"

"No." he said looking a bit nervous as he unscrewed a radiator cap.

"You sure, there's nothing that you think _might_ be worth telling me?" Troy said leaning forward to look Jason in the eye.

"No, I'm alright." Jason ducked his eyes and lifted the cap up.

"Nothing about kissing a certain 17 year old sister of very good mutual friend of ours?" Troy said with a sigh.

The cap slipped from his hands and he gulped. "I can explain."

"Good," Troy leaned up and crossed his arms. "I'm listening,"

Jason shook his head. "We started talking one day. I mean everyone else short of left for college and I was here alone?" Jason let out a sigh as he turned around to face Troy and leaned on the car. "She started talking me and we began texting one thing led to another and-"

"I get it." Troy interrupted and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Dude she's 17."

"It's just an age." Jason shrugged a little and offered a nervous smile.

"Jailbait." Troy said placing both hands on top of the car. "Not to mentions that she's Brie's little sister."

"I know who it is Troy," Jason picked up the cap and wiped it clean.

"Then why hasn't the ' _this is wrong bell_ ' gone off in your head." he said leaning forward and tapping Jason head.

"I'm not like you guys alright. Relationships don't come easy for me, besides I already told you I didn't plan to take this that far."

"How far did you want to take it?"

"I just wanted someone to talk to."

"And what about Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, me or even Brie?" Troy got a little closer to him. "Did you even stop to think of Brie? Have you even considered how she might feel?"

Jason let out a huff, "Not everyone cares about what little miss perfect needs." Jason slammed the cap down and looked at Troy. "The only reason I know her is because she's your friend and you're only her friend because you haven't been able to get into her pants."

"Oh I see," Troy nodded. "So when she helped you with your essays to pass history, when she brought you soup when you were sick, when she opened up her house to you every time you were to drunk to find your keys… none of that matters to you?"

"I have always paid back what I owe, it's because of me that her car is even running." Jason frowned. "And I've helped her more times than you can list off the petty things she's done for me." Jason threw the cap on to the table and began to walk away.

"Jason!" Troy's voice boomed through the room. "You need to talk to Gabriella; at the least you owe her that."

"Why don't you just move on Troy, not everything is about making her happy."

Troy bit his lip and watched as Jason disappeared behind his office door. Troy walked out of the garage and began to walk back down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

A moment passed between them and she watched as he sat across the table picking at his food. Troy never picked at his food. "Something's wrong," she finally declared looking down at her own food. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Troy gave her a weak smile and he looked back down at his food. He'd known Jason for 18 years, 18 years of his life he'd been able to talk to him, ask him for anything, drink with him and just feel like he was always going to be there. Now he wasn't so sure.

"You may have gone overseas Bolton, but you have not changed."

"Explain the muscle definition?" Troy joked as he reached for salt. Gabriella blushed a little and Troy smiled "So you like the muscle definition."

He knew she did. "You don't need me to tell you what you like," she said quietly, and then she reached for the salt from his hand. "You always put too much."

"Who made you the salt police?" Troy watched as she smiled. Finally he straightened and looked up at Gabriella with concern. They had a lot to talk about and he needed to start figuring this out if he wanted to propose to her by Christmas. At least at this rate. "So have your parents said anything?"

"Nope, I just know they're not talking to each other."

"That could mean anything,"

"Yeah, Maybe." Gabriella shrugged, "Part of me doesn't even know if Michelle was telling the truth."

"You think she's lying." Troy picked at his fries.

She could be, but a nagging suspicion told her otherwise. "Why would she?" Gabriella rolled her eyes in frustration, "I mean apparently, people are even placing bets on us sleeping together. I wonder how much of that was true."

The outburst caught him by surprise and Troy coughed to cover his sharp intake. "I'm sorry. What's happening?"

"Well I mean it's not like I'm in on it. We've been best friends for years, why would we screw that up." Gabriella made an annoyed face. "People in a small town are so nosy." "Yeah they are." He said looking back at his plate.

Her head bowed, her long dark hair loose and hiding her face as she moved around some of the items on her plate. Gabriella looked at him and shifted after a few moments of silence. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Troy smiled as he leaned back in the booth.

"Go in and out of relationships so casually," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "people knowing about it. It's giving me the creeps that people think we should sleep together. To just know that their thinking It." she shuddered.

"Bottom line is, it's nobody's business what we do Brie," Troy raised a brow. "We're both adults. We can make decisions about a relationship becoming more if we want to."

"And I'm okay with this not doing that," she spit out quickly. "I mean we're good friends. There's no one else I could blab to about my problems the way I can blab to you about it."

Troy paused as he watched her carefully. "You know you don't have to stand on your own all the time." He wiped his hands on his jeans. "You're not alone anymore."

She stiffened. "What does that mean?"

"People here care about you."

Her chin came up, and her gaze locked on his. "I know people care about me."

"Right," Troy smiled, "all I'm saying is that in your letters, the way it sounded was that back in San Francisco it was just you. You doing it alone, scared about the future and afraid that you'd disappear in the crowd."

Gabriella smile fell a little bit. "Did I really seem that pathetic?"

Troy hadn't expected that question and it stopped him. "No." he said. "I just want you to know that your back home now. It not so bad to come back home you know? Taylor missed you. Sharpay missed you. Kelsi. Ryan. Your folks." Gabriella kept staring at him. "They all need you more than you know." He looked down at his napkin, wondering why he was having trouble including himself. It wasn't as if the L word would come into play or that she was asking for a commitment. And he did have feelings for her. She had to know that, as hard as they were keeping up this ruse that they we're just friends. She had to know. "And me. I need you."

"You don't have to say that."

"I know that," he shifted in his seat. "If I hesitated it was only because I figured how I felt was understood."

Gabriella crossed her arms, "Well, I need you to Troy. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do if I woke up one day and we weren't friends."

He supposed she had some cause for concern. He'd always been lucky with women, and a number of them considered him a big flirt, but usually because they flirted back or initiated the dance. But with Gabriella he'd always been careful. She was his neighbor, his best friend, and in all the years he known her he knew three things about hands down: she was fiercely loyal to people that she cared about, didn't trust easily and liked to keep her emotions tightly wrapped up.

Troy snapped his mouth shut, taking a deep breath before nodding. "I know," he said softly. He felt that way about her too.

As suddenly as the moment had come, it passed and she was holding her head in her hands. "I have to make more money if I'm going to afford my loans," Gabriella said her voice falling flat as she looked longing at her food. "How am I supposed to make it on my own if I can't afford to eat?"

Troy chuckled and lifted his burger. "I'm sure you'll eat. Until then I can afford to feed the both of us."

"I can't always take your money, you need it for the bar." Gabriella's eyes traveled over to the help wanted sign in the diner's window. Suddenly she was up and on her way to the counter leaving Troy back at the table. He watched as she asked the lady behind the counter for an application and continued to watch once she was back in front of him she reaching into her purse for a pen.

"You're serious?"

"I need a job. My parents think I'm some kind of big shot nurse back San Francisco on some much deserved time off and I'm not. At least not anymore, I need a new plan and until I know what that is I can't just let everything go to shit."

"And you think becoming a big shot waitress is going to help with all that?" Troy said knowingly as he leaned back in his booth.

"No," she pouted. "But my other option is to become a phone sex operator."

"Alright, hold on." Troy placed his hand over the application. "I'll let you do this on one condition."

"What?"

"You come work for me as a waitress if your still pushing tables when my bar and grill is open."

Gabriella lips pulled into a smirk. "That could take a long time."

"You telling me I'm not worth the wait?"

"No," she snapped back, inwardly wincing at her blotchy cover up. "I'd love to come work for you."

"Then it's a deal."

Gabriella stood outside the school waiting on Taylor who was coming down the stairs. "Gabriella?" Taylor eyes were wide with surprise as she walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

Gabriella let out a breath and shrugged her shoulders. "I needed to talk to you."

"Now?" Taylor held up her hands as she looked around at all the wondering teenagers. "Can it wait till later?" Taylor said a little more kindly.

"I know about Michelle and Jason and I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to talk to mom and dad about it," she said with a firm nod.

"Michelle and Jason," Taylor looked at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Gabriella hesitated. "You asked me about Michelle and I thought you were asking me about her relationship with Jason?" Gabriella crossed her arms. _Isn't that why everyone was asking her about Michelle, weren't they concerned about her romantic interest in Jason_.

"Wow, isn't that illegal?" Taylor said holding up her fingers as she counted the years between them. "Oh my god, eww."

Gabriella felt the cold sweat run down her back. "Wait, then why did you ask me about Michelle?" Gabriella let her arms drop.

"Your parents, the surprise third sister?" Taylor said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "She told us she told you yesterday at the party."

"You knew?" Gabriella let out a gasp and then her hand came up to her mouth. _It was true_. Did everyone know? Was she the village idiot when it came to the matters of her own family? Gabriella looked around the school yard, for what she didn't know. "Did Michelle come into school today?"

"Yeah, I saw her around," Taylor looked at Gabriella and tilted her head to catch her eye. "Honey, you look a little pale do you want to sit down."

"No," Gabriella snapped suddenly. She didn't want to sit down. She didn't want to be babied or pitied anymore than she already was. She began to take a step backwards. "I have to go."

"Gabriella I'm here for you, if you need to talk about this."

Gabriella nodded and turned around so she could make an escape back towards her car. Her head was beginning to hurt and Gabriella sat behind the wheel for a moment. Why had everyone waited so long to tell her about this? How many of her friends already knew her family was falling apart? Before she knew how it happened she was in her parent's driveway she couldn't even remember how she had gotten there or if she had even passed any red lights on her way home. All she knew was that she was there. She mentally went through her list before getting out of the car.

Learn how to be a waitress.

Find a place to live.

Tell parents the truth.

Do not sleep with Troy.

Help her little sister with college applications.

Understand why her friends keep this from her.

Be a better daughter.

Figure out this middle sister stuff.

Learn how to be an aunt.

Figure out when the world started crashing down around her.

Walking through the front door suddenly felt different then all the other times she'd walked in through it before. It felt abnormal. Not like home at all. Like some random place sucked out all the familiar feeling of home right from the walls.

"Gabriella?" it was her father's voice and Gabriella flinched. Was this it? Was he going to tell her now?

"Yeah," she said walking towards the kitchen.

"I don't want Troy climbing in through your window anymore; I believe he can use the front door." His voice was strong as he looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Sorry," she said biting her lip. _Oh boy._ He'd kill Michelle if he found out about Jason. When Gabriella started hanging out with Troy and his friends her father threw a fit because it wasn't proper behavior for a girl her age. Little girls didn't hang out with little boys. And teenage girls didn't spend time in treehouses with teenage boys.

"And no sex in the house," he added.

Gabriella froze and opened her mouth to speak then she paused. "I'm not having sex."

"Whatever, I just don't want six years of college education wasted," leaning over he lifted his coffee mug up to his lips and paused as he looked at her defeat. "It's not like you have a virginity to maintain anyway, just keep it out of my house."

She could have been physically slapped right in the face and it would have still stung less than what her father had just said. "Actually I-" Gabriella opened her mouth to speak not entirely sure what was going to come out of it. Only she was cut off by the ringing of his phone and as if she'd been dismissed he answered the call and went about his usual business.

"Yes…no not yet," he looked up at her and his mouth fell into a tight thin line.

Gabriella took that as her sign to leave. Climbing the stairs she opened the door to her bedroom and closed it behind her. She had no idea what to make of the conversation she just had with her father, sitting down on the bed she let herself fall back onto mattress. What the hell was happening?

It wasn't until dinner when Gabriella summed up the strength to get up from her bed and went downstairs to eat with her parents. Michelle wasn't home yet and her mother shifted in her seat. "I swear, that child just loves to push our buttons."

Despite the tension, part of Gabriella was relieved that Michelle was in trouble for being out late on a school night. At least there was some normalcy still occurring in differently reality that had consumed her life. She kept her eyes on her plate as she moved her food around. She really shouldn't be eating this much. In fact she probably could afford to skip a few meals judging by the tightness of her jeans. Yes, she should definitely start eating a little less.

The front door opened and Michelle walked in placing her bag by the door. "Hey guys," she said walking over to the fridge and pulling it open to examine its contents.

"Michelle," Her mother's voice was stained, "dinner was at four, I told you this."

"I'm not that hungry." She pulled out a water bottle and came over to the table hovering over Gabriella's seat.

"Have you started the applications?" their father asked.

"I don't know," Michelle opened her water bottle. "The more I think about it, the more I don't want to go to college and I'm thinking that if I do go, I kind of want to be as far away from here as possible."

"Well, just make sure that if you don't go, you get a job," he said lifting his fork to her. "I was reading in the paper that nowadays a college degree is almost as useless and just as debt consuming."

Gabriella eyes widen and she looked up at her father, the statement was like a blow to everything she'd worked for. How was she supposed to take that? Did her father think her education was a waste? Was he disappointed?

As if nothing had been said the conversation continued. "I know, Jason said he might teach me how to fix cars."

"Well at least you have a plan," Maria lifted her fork to her mouth and Gabriella looked back at her plate. A plan? _Working on cars was a plan?_

"When do you go back to San Francisco?"

The question hung in the air for a while as Gabriella stared off into the distance. "I'm not going back," she said finally."

"What?" Maria looked up from her plate, a frown etched into her brow.

"No wonder you brought so much shit back," Michelle smirked. "What happened? Did you miss me?"

"I lost my job."

The room fell into another pit of silence and Gabriella took a risk and glance up at her father. There it was: the disappointment, the disapproval, the frown and even worse no surprise.

"I hope you don't think you're going to live here for free."

"Luis," Maria scolded.

"She can't just put us out like this," Luis slammed his fist on the table. "She's adult. If she wants to be treated like one she needs to act like one."

"I never intended to stay here," Gabriella spoke quietly. "I'm going to move out."

"Oh yeah?" Her father's voice escalated. "Where? With who? What, you did the college thing so now you're just going to go out there and get pregnant."

"I'm not going to-"

"I knew you were up to something when you showed up here after years of acting like you were too good for us," Luis stood up from the table. "My house isn't so shabby now is it?"

"Luis," Maria repeated.

"I never said I was too good to be here, I just had to work," Gabriella said in a low voice not really sure if was she actually there anymore with the way they seemed to talk right over her.

"So now what are you going to do?" her father voice demanded.

"I filled out an application for Stan's dinner," Gabriella countered leaned back in her chair suddenly not that hungry.

"Jeez, she goes to college and she still ends up asking if you want fries with that?" Michelle joked.

"Michelle," Gabriella snapped. "I would shut up if I were you."

"Don't you raise your voice in my house," her father scolded. "You better figure something out, because you're going to pay rent. You're not getting a free ride."

Gabriella nodded not even looking up after he'd left the room.

"You know how he gets," Maria began.

Gabriella shook her head. "Whatever, I'm going for a walk."

"It's a little late for that honey," Her mom's voice sounded a little worried.

"I'll manage."

Troy blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust. They were getting tired as the night progressed. Zeke and Chad shifted as they held up the dry wall. They had gotten the electric check out today and they were in the clear to put up the walls. Troy stood on the ladder and began drilling in the screws to hold the sheet in place.

"All this sweat should get me a free beer tab," Chad said wiping his hands on his pants.

"Fat chance," Troy continued to screw the dry wall into place.

"Well the men's washroom is fine but the ladies room might need new pipes." Troy's father came from the back with rag between his hands

Zeke moaned. "God this place is a lot of work."

"It's all just the cost of the dream," Troy yelled over the drill.

Chad rolled his eyes and looked around. "Hey at least there's a frame and structure to this place," he said looking up at the ceiling. "Could always be worst,"

"No doubt about that." Zeke said looking at the bar.

Jack placed his tool box on the bar top and walked over to the new wall they'd just put in. "This isn't half bad, some spackle and sanding and you might just have your walls up by the end of the week."

Chad winced as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So let me get this straight, Jason and Michelle are a dating?"

"And she's only seventeen," Zeke shook his head. "I don't even know them and I don't want anything to do with it."

Troy's dad nodded his head. "I don't know, I think her parents might be a little too involved with Gabriella's life to pay attention to Michelle's so any guidance she might need just falls to the waste side."

"The struggles of being the oldest," Zeke said sitting on a bar stool and rubbing his knee.

"She actually has an older sister," Chad pointed out looking at Troy's dad.

"They haven't told her about it yet, I guess their waiting for the right time." Jack looked up at Troy. "I think he's worried about how she'll see him after this comes out."

Troy stopped drilling. "So everyone knows about this?"

Jack nodded. "I've known since they got married. Luis told me he might have another kid out there somewhere. Nothing ever came of it though, not until now at least." Jack sat down next to Zeke and watched as he took off his leg. "Does that hurt?"

"Little."

"Are they giving you anything for the pain?"

Zeke nodded and looked back up at Troy. "So it seems like this girl of yours has some serious family issues?"

Chad looked back at Zeke and smiled. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"You're still crushing on her?" Jack said looking up at his son.

Troy rolled his eyes and began to descend from the ladder. "Kind of," he said placing his foot on the floor.

"Oh no sir, it's not a crush. He has a ring," Zeke said looking at Jack then at Chad.

"So there is something going on between you two," Jack said in an, 'ah ha' moment of discovery.

"Nope, nothing but a friendship," Chad laughed as he picked up his bag.

Troy gave Chad an annoyed look. "Hey, I'll admit it, it does seem odd, but you guys don't know her like I do. When I was out there fighting to be alive every letter she sent me made me feel like I wasn't alone. Every time I see her it's like someone opens a window because she makes the room a little brighter. I know she feels the same way about me, she's just a bit distracted."

"A bit," Chad smirked. "Look, I know what you mean; Tay can make a bad day good no matter how crabby or moody I am. Just the sound of her laugh makes me smile."

"So what now?" Zeke said looking at Troy. "I mean it really doesn't seem like the right time to pop the question with all this other stuff she's dealing with."

"Yeah," Jack said leaning back. "Let things simmer down and once she gets ripe you'll know."

"Thanks." Troy smiled politely. "I'd hoped to do by Christmas, now I'm not so sure that's going to happen."

Jack shook his head. "Things like this don't have a deadline son."

"I know," Troy nodded in understanding.

An hour later, everyone had just about gone home for the night when Troy was still spackling some of the wall on the far left. He'd barely noticed the front door open; in fact he didn't even notice he wasn't alone until he heard the slight sound of a sniffle.

Turning around he saw her standing there in the midst of all the construction. Her eyes red rimmed and her cheeks wet from her tears. She had proceed-with-caution written all over her. "Brie?" he narrowed his eyes, "it's late."

"I know," she nodded wrapping her arms around herself. She seemed so small.

He put the tray he been holding down on a nearby table and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Are you okay?"

She sniffled again and shook her head. "But it's nothing I can't handle."

"Don't lie to me," he kept his voice soft. He hadn't meant anything forceful by it but a part of him twisted seeing her this way.

"I can lie to you if I want."

"But why would you?"

"Because maybe there are certain things you don't need to know."

"Maybe I want to know them."

"Maybe it doesn't always matter what you want."

It was a ridiculous argument, and they both seemed to recognize it at the same time. He relaxed some when her lips pulled into a small smile. He came towards her with his arms stretched out pulling her into a hug she didn't seem to have the strength to fight.

"Why are you upset?" he asked her after a minute, his mouth against her ear.

"Nothing. Everything. I don't even know anymore."

He drew back enough to look down into her face and he brought a hand up to wipe at her tears. "I wish you wouldn't worry all the time."

"I have to worry."

"Why?"

She was quiet for a moment. "If I don't, it feels like everything will fall apart."

"What will?"

"Everything. My whole life."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"But what if it does?"

Troy let out a sigh, "Brie you can't control that even if it happens. So why drag yourself down by worrying about things you can't control?"

"But some things I _can_ control. And it's important to me to make good decisions in the things I can control."

"Maybe it should be important to you to let yourself enjoy life more each day even if things aren't perfect the following day."

Gabriella pulled away from him a little bit, "I enjoy life plenty."

"Do you?" he was gazing down at her, and it felt like he was seeing the real her for the first time. "I'm not sure you do. You never just let yourself go."

Gabriella huffed, "that's because letting yourself go means you make bad decisions."

Troy shook his head. "Not all the time, unless everyone of your instincts are bad."

"They are." She said her gaze falling to his lips. "I feel like all my instincts are bad."

"No there not, I promise you, your instincts aren't all bad." His heart and mind and body all felt like they were soaring, and he couldn't help his arm falling just around her waist, their bodies resting against each other perfectly. "Those instincts are actually the best ones."

Time seemed to stop as she looked up at him. Suddenly, he felt himself leaning down to press a soft kiss on her lips. Her whole body softened against him, and she opened her lips to his tongue, and the kiss deepened.

His hands had slid down to her hips, and he was pressing her against his groin, and she loved the shameless entitlement of it, as if he was allowed to touch her, move her, exactly as he wanted. But it was all feeling so good and free and intensely dangerous that a jolt of panic rushed thought her and she clumsily pulled away. Moving backwards until she was almost clear across the bar area.

"We shouldn't have done that."

"I'm so glad that we did that."

Her heart began to canter and her mouth was dry when she finally met his gaze. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes darkened in an oh so familiar way as he leisurely took in her warm face and neck, then further down to her torso. When she'd put on this shirt this morning, it had just been a nice shirt to wear, but now, now she was secretly hoping he thought it was a nice shirt to rip off her body.

"Brie?"

Her name sounded so delicious from his lips. She was wavering. The last of her resolve was almost gone. He must have realized it too, because all he had to do was hold out a hand and crook his finger in a 'come here' gesture and she was moving.

She walked, slowly towards him, part of her scared, another part of her excited. When she finally stood before him her lungs emptied on a shaky breath.

She held her breath as he slowly reached out and curled a lock of her hair around his finger, tugging gently on it for a moment before pushing it behind her ear.

Then he leaned in, inch by agonizing inch, until his mouth was a whisper away from hers and she could feel his warm breath feather across her skin.

"Brie," he murmured, his dark blue eyes dropping to her mouth then back up to her eyes.

She swayed, every single cell in her body tingling from anticipation, breath rattling low in her throat. "Yes?"

"This only happens if you want it too."

"What is happening?" She whispered, as if she were suddenly possessed.

"I don't know," he admitted, sliding his hands down to cup her bottom and lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his middle. "But I don't want it to stop."

She pressed her lips urgently against his and heard a low moan in his throat a seconds before he started making his way into a back office.

He laid her on a desk she hadn't even known was there. He lifted her top and in one swift motion it was off her brown hair falling all around her shoulders. She didn't feel conscious about her body, didn't care about her suddenly fitted jeans or curves. All she wanted was him. With a guttural sound, he moved over her, kissing her deeply as she moved restlessly beneath him, stroking his back, trying to wrap one of her legs around his thigh.

"Troy," she gasped, when he lowered his face to take one breast in his mouth. "This feels really…. _really_ out of control."

"Just go with it," he murmured. "What do _you_ want? Just tell me." He couldn't stop touching her. Couldn't keep from pressing his pelvis into her with helpless little pushes. She was soft and warm and willing and he couldn't get enough.

She was panting frantically as she pulled at his pants, "I'm not on birth control," she told him as she undid his zipper. "I should be but I just haven't really wanted to… I mean it's not like I have sex, I've never had sex, _ever_." She let out a long breath, "I can't believe I even want to have sex. My father would be so pissed right now."

"Brie," he said pulling a condom out of his wallet. "Just stop talking."

She nodded a little out of breath as she stared back at him. She watched as he unwrapped it with his fingers that shook far more than they should. Then he was rolling it on and calm settled inside her. "You'll be gentle, right?"

Troy smiled softly "Of course," he assured her as he reached her with both his hand. He gently helped her out of her pants and then they were back to kissing and nothing had ever felt nearly as good.

He slowly positioned himself between her legs, and she was spreading her thighs for him. She was wet and warm and soft, and he moaned helplessly as he entered her. She was tight but slowly she adapted to him, and her whimper sounded like pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"Good?" he asked, rather raspy, when he'd gotten control of the intense surge of need at the feel of being inside her.

"Oh yeah," she nodded as she placed a kiss on his neck, "Oh, God, it's so good."


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella's feet hit the pavement with force as she pushed herself forward. They'd not only crossed that line between friends and lovers, they'd burned it to the ground and part of her wanted to run home and hide under the covers.

They'd done things. Intimate things. Things she'd never imagined doing with him. They'd gotten naked, and he'd touched her and kissed her all over and now she was jogging because needed to distract herself from going right back over there for more.

 _God she wanted more._

Her ponytail bounced as she brought a hand up to cover her forehead. What had she been thinking? The first thing she felt this morning when she opened her eyes was a deep pleasure. The second thing she felt was deep fear.

She shouldn't have done that. She decided from the very beginning that sex would just complicate things, and she could tell it already had since she was feeling very soft and clinging towards Troy right now… like she wanted to be close to him, like she wanted him to really like her.

The Christmas music played in the background of her thoughts. God what on earth was she going to do now. The problems ticked way in her mind like one of her to do lists.

Find a place to live.

Avoid her father.

Absolutely do not sleep with Troy again.

Keep the fact that they had sex a secret.

Deal with Jason and Michelle.

Figure how to stop thinking about sex with Troy.

At least for the moment her parents seemed perfectly okay with ignoring her very existents. Michelle was getting away with murder it wasn't like it was anything new to her. Gabriella stopped as the light changed and she took the mini break as a chance to stretch. That was when she saw a familiar face up a head crossing the street towards her. Pulling out her earbud she waved and jumped up for his attention.

"Jason?" Gabriella smiled and began to run up to him. "Hey, Jason?"

"Hey," he said in a flat tone as he loaded some bags into his car from the corner store.

"I got a job at the Diner across from Mary's."

"Don't you have a job at Mary's too?" he asked a little bit confused.

"I have two jobs," Gabriella smiled. "I need to stay on top of the game," she paused. "So are we ever going to go out for that drink?"

"I work."

"Well how about you come to the diner for lunch," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and smiled wide for him.

"Can't, no money."

Gabriella stood on the curb watching Jason get in the car. She felt a constricting feeling in her throat and she waved as he waved and pulled out of his parking spot. _Friends,_ her inside did another swoop. Crazy thing about friends, Gabriella was feeling a little lonely despite her overwhelming collection of them. Was it possible for one of your so called best friends to dump you? Because she felt as if she'd just been dumped like a sack of potatoes.

Later that day Gabriella ran across the street in her yellow waitress outfit, her hair pushed off to the side in a long braid going down her side. She been reading stories to the kids all morning until Mary got there. Now she was starting her shift at the diner.

The bell jingled above her at the door and she smiled as she looked around at the few customers sitting around with coffee or food in front of them. When she was in college she waited a few tables to get by. After a few rules, daily chores, and instructions Stan disappeared behind the kitchen doors leaving Gabriella at the register. Looking over to her left she smiled at the mild holiday decorations out on the counter.

When the other waiter approached her she froze for a moment before holding out her hand. "Gabriella."

"Jamie," his eyes sparkled and he smiled. "Nice to see a young face in here," their hands were still interlocked in a handshake.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled and the sound of the bell at the door made her jump back. Jamie turned to look and he greeted the costumer, leaving Gabriella at the counter watching as he seated the elder gentlemen.

"Gabi?"

Gabriella jerked her attention to the door and smiled when she saw Kelsi. "Oh my god Kelsi!" coming around the counter they hugged and Kelsi let out a smile. "Taylor told me about yesterday, you alright? Have you met her yet?"

Gabriella's stomach twisted and she shrugged her shoulders. "He hasn't told me anything as far as my parents know I still have don't have a clue what's going on."

"Well I also wanted to talk about this Jason and Michelle thing." Kelsi walked over to a stool at the counter and sat down, coming around the counter Gabriella pulled up a coffee cup and lifted coffee pot from its warmer.

"I just saw them kissing. Other than that, I really don't know what's going on," Gabriella said hoping that maybe it was just a fluke, Maybe Jason pushed her away told her that this was wrong and Gabriella missed it because Troy pulled her back the upstairs.

 _With his big strong caveman like arms._

"We're not seven Gabs, we know what that is when we see it," Kelsi opened a creamer as she shook her head. "I had no idea he was taking advantage of her this way."

"Is that what you think?" Gabriella stomach pitted. "That he's taking advantage."

"Of course," Kelsi stirred her coffee, "Your family is going through a miserable time and Michelle probably feels like she has no control or someone to talk to, then in walks Jason with his big boy façade."

"Façade?"

"Big boys don't look for dates in the kiddy section at Target, I'm just saying." Just then the other waiter came around the counter with an arm full of plates. "Now he's cute."

Gabriella smirked and watched as he disappeared into the kitchen. "His name is Jamie."

"What's his phone number?" Kelsi smirked as she lifted her cup.

"How is Ryan these days?" Gabriella said knowingly as she came around the counter with the coffee.

Kelsi sighed. "He's good, we're expanding a little maybe going to merge with some of Sharpay's actors to teach them some steps and vocals."

"Sounds amazing," Gabriella said as she refilled two coffees at a nearby table.

"So what's going on with you, why the waitress gig?" Kelsi said looking down at her coffee cup as Gabriella came back around the counter.

Gabriella shrugged, "I need the money."

"And San Francisco?"

"I'm not going back," Gabriella said solemnly. "I just have to start over. Until then my dad wants me to pitch in around the house."

Kelsi nodded as she looked down at her cup. "Gabi, have you ever thought of moving out?"

"Every day," she admitted, scared by the helplessness that settled over her. "I just feel like nothing is the same anymore?" Gabriella frowned as she put the coffee pitcher back on the warmer. "And to be honest it's not like they need me anymore."

"They don't."

Gabriella bit the corner of her lip. She hadn't expected that to feel so finally. To make her feel so unwanted and discarded. As if a silent prayer had been answered another person came in through the door and sat down at one of the counter stools.

"Can I have a piece of pie and a coffee?"

Gabriella nodded and began serving the man.

"Gabriella you can't be scared of change." Kelsi shrugged. "It's going to happen."

"I know" Gabriella shrugged and handed the man his pie, "I guess I just feel like I've lost my footing a little. It feels like all my friends have grown up without me. Even my own cat hates me."

Kelsi was quiet for a moment. "Are you going to the baby shower this weekend?"

"Yeah," Gabriella let out sigh as she pour the man his coffee. "I have to get a gift still."

"Gabriella, it's going to be alright. You know?" Kelsi leaned back a little. "I mean you just need to get back on your feet and settle in. I mean, when I came home last year it took me a while too."

Gabriella nodded and placed the coffee pot back on the warmer. "You're probably right."Gabriella smiled and whipped her hands on her apron.

"That uniform is depressing, maybe not something I'd wear the next time I see Troy," Kelsi smiled and Gabriella felt a flutter inside her at the mention of his name.

"Not you too, we're _just_ friends." Just then Jamie came out of the kitchen and handed Gabriella a ticket order to ring up. Kelsi excused herself leaving a twenty on the table.

"Oh Kelsi, this is too much," Gabriella picked up the twenty.

"Take it, consider it a good luck tip," Kelsi gave a little wave. "I'll see you this weekend."

"See you this weekend," with that Kelsi was gone and Gabriella was back to work.

Troy drilled in another nail into the wall and reached into his tool belt. It was the last wall in the room, slowly he put the next one in place and drilled it in. The noise was over powering and he didn't hear the door open or close. Once he was done he began to climb down the ladder. Reaching the floor he smiled and looked up at his work.

His sides throbbed and he slowly he pulled up his shirt looking down at the wrapping around his chest he placed a hand on his chest and winced at the sore area, he shouldn't be doing any physical work so soon. Troy took a deep breath and adjusted some of the wrappings. Just as he let his shirt fall back down a voice caught him off guard.

"We need to talk."

Troy jerked before letting a smile play on his lips at the sound of her voice. "Don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on an army man?" He said jokingly turning around and coming to a stop when he seen her standing there in her tiny yellow waitress outfit. The outfit highlighted her breast and while its design was probably executed to remove her sexuality, he could feel his pants getting tighter.

"My, my, my… that is _quite_ the getup." He said out loud as thoughts filled his head of her sitting on top of the bar, legs spread open, head tossed back in ecstasy. He could almost feel her smooth thighs under his hands as he envisioned pushing that uniform up and – _Keep calm. If you stop acting normal around her she'll know somethings wrong._ But could he honestly do all those things, the smiling, the hugs, the casual touching and not be affected by what they'd done?

"Thanks," a faint blush covered her cheeks. "I just got off from my shift at the diner, I was going to go home but, I just didn't want too," she said shrugging her shoulders and looking around the place. "You know this place has lots of promise."

Troy put the drill that was still in his hand down on a nearby table. "Well, hold on, you need the full affect." Troy rushed over to stand at her side guiding her with his hands on her shoulders he turned her slightly. "Image dark browns stools, tans walls, all wood siding along the booth walls, dark low lighting, and Frank Sinatra coming from the speakers."

Gabriella let out a sigh as she smiled and imagined it as he saw it. "Your dreams always did go above and beyond."

Troy smirked and tucked his hands in his pockets. "If I remember right someone had a few dreams herself?" his voice was low and soft, Gabriella felt an old feeling flicker in her stomach. She been nervous about coming back here. Nervous about seeing him again. During the day time.

 _She missed him._

Those blue eyes had a habit of looking at her and instantly without words knowing all her darkest secrets. Sometimes she swore he knew everything about her better then she knew herself. Gabriella smirked as she looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

She could feel his eyes on her, taking in her expression, every single movement, and it was then that she realized she'd been staring at his mouth and daydreaming like some mooning groupie. "I don't know anymore about those dreams."

"Everyone has dreams." Troy walked over to one of the tables. Putting some distance between them before he lost his ability to keep his hands to himself. He picked up a sanding strip and walked over to the wall he just finished. "They just take time to come true."

Gabriella bit down on the corner of her lip, everyone seemed to be making it work. They'd come back home and figured it all out and somehow Gabriella couldn't. "So I've heard," she said placing her purse down, she picked up a spare sanding strip.

"You know I haven't had the chance but, Thank you," Troy said as he began sanding down some of the lumps left in the wall.

"Thank you for what?"

"Those letters," Troy moved his arm in a swift motion "They practically kept me alive."

Gabriella let out a huff. "There were just letters."

"Not to me," he said looking over as she began sanding as well. "I looked forward to them, lived to read them and write back, I enjoyed them so much…." Troy drifted off for a moment before coming back. "Why didn't you ever go into writing?"

"Honestly," Gabriella shrugged her shoulder, "I've never felt like I had a story to tell." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and Troy chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing," Troy smirked and continued to work.

Gabriella watched him from the side, his muscles shifted as he brought the scrubber over the surface of the wall. Her insides began to twist and immediately she felt guilty or ashamed. They'd been friends for years he was and always would be the solid in her life.

"Last night can't happen again." She tried to sound form, but she ended up sounding more resigned than anything else, like it was something she didn't really want.

Troy slowed as he glanced in her direction, "Why not?"

"Because sex ruins things."

Troy nodded as he took a step back from the wall and admired his work. "I think it was fantastic."

She blushed a little at the words, which was ridiculous. "Yeah, it was really good. But I think sex between us would make things more complicated."

"It didn't feel complicated last night."

"Maybe not," she said. "But this it's starting to feel that way now. So maybe it should just stop." When it looked like he might argue she spoke over him. "I'm serious Troy, I know it was good. And I'm sure it would continue to be good. But I… I" She trailed off, wanting to be honest but not feeling like she should.

His looked cool and disapproving, but his eyes searched her face. "You want…?"

Gabriella eyes widen as she turned to face him. "I don't want to let people down."

"And who exactly are you letting down by having sex with me?" he said seeming hurt by statement.

Gabriella inhaled sharply. "Oh no, that's not what I meant." She brought a hand up to her mouth in disbelief. "I want to have sex with you." The word flew out before she could stop them.

Troy's brows shot up in confusion, "but you just said you didn't."

"I know." She took a step back, "I just feel like there's all this pressure around sex and I don't want to be just another girl, and I just want it to… I want it to mean something and I just I want to it to matter…I have-"

She didn't know what happened because it was instantaneous, although in reality it probably took a little bit longer. All she knew was one second she was standing there ready to tell him all the expectations and plans she had for her life and the next she was up against the dry wall pinned underneath his solid form and they were kissing.

 _And nothing had ever felt so good._

Her arms went around his neck as if they belonged there. She groaned, opened up for him and was gone. During the long hot, unbelievable kiss, she felt his hands everywhere tugging at her clothing, sweeping over her skin caressing and touching until she was all heated up and her heart throbbed hard against her ribs.

"This," he said pulling away and grabbing hold of her hand and bringing them back down, "does matter." he finished as he looked down at her and kept her pinned to the wall. "How could you ever think you don't matter to me?"

She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. After a moment she lifted her eyes to find his blue one staring at her with hunger. She gave him a quick nod. "I want you."

"I want you too," he smiled.

She couldn't help but smile back at him. She loved that smile from him, the one that felt real, like it was hers. Like it was coming from something genuinely happy inside him and not like he was putting it on just to be charming. "Isn't there an office somewhere we could...?"

"As you wish."

A harsh breath hissed from her lips as he instantly lifted her from the floor. "Oh my god."

"Troy will do just fine," he smirked as he carried her into a back office locking the door behind them.

She still felt that rippling of fear, but it was quickly being drowned out by a lot of other feelings. He set her down the desk and pushed up her uniform, quickly removing her underwear. She tangled her fingers in his hair and exhaled as the sensations washed over her.

"I can't figure out what it is about you," he murmured against her mouth.

"What can't you figure out?"

"Why I can't keep my hands off you."

"Maybe you're just a victim of your testosterone."

"I don't think so. Because I'm not normally like this."

She couldn't help but like that idea. "You're not normally like _what_?"

"So overcome with lust I can't even see straight."

Gabriella let out a loud laugh, "Surely it's not my work uniform."

"This little outfit is incredibly hot."

Gabriella let out a laugh, "It makes me look like a lunch lady." Her blood raced as he moved himself in-between her legs, pushing them roughly apart then settling his hips against her before swiftly entering her.

Troy let out a low growl as he hitched her legs around his waist. "Baby, you could wear a paper bag and I'd still want you."

Gabriella tossed her head back from the raw sensation of being filled, fully, and completely. He wasn't tender or slow. He hadn't really offered her words of romantic whimsy or love either. He simply took and she took just as much, welcoming him in, grinding her hips hard into his, her breath rushing out in a harsh groan. Her teeth nipping the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder.

Breathless and throbbing, she impatiently rocked her hips against his eager for the final release. And when her climax came, it rushed in with little warning, and she felt the waves crushing down on her. It left her panting and shaking. She was only dimly aware of him still jerking into her body his own release just moment away and when it came she took satisfaction in it. She tighten her legs around him, taking all of him.

It was, he was… she groaned again and closed her eyes, willing reality to stay away for just a little bit longer. Just so that she could enjoy the here and now.

But of course that was impossible. Reality always intruded. They'd done it again. After everything she'd told herself, every warning she listed mentally. Very slowly she felt him slip form her body.

He adjusted his clothing, but he still looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. His hair which had already started to grow in from his military cut was sticking out in all directions.

And she wanted him. Viscerally. She _wanted_ him. Not just in her life but in her bed. In her body.

She couldn't look at him like a friend anymore.

Her face crumpled at the realization.

Troy had looked up and seen her reaction. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

"This is going to get complicated." Her knees were suddenly weak, she knew she wouldn't be able to stand just yet. But she just couldn't sit here. On his desk. Not after what they just did.

"No, it's not." Troy's voice was calm, controlled, and utterly natural. His eyes met hers evenly. "It was sex. Just sex. It doesn't have to change things. Not everything you do has to go according to a plan or meet the expectations of your father. Life can be a moment by moment experience, it can even be private. No one ever has to know about the things we do in here but you and me."

She gaped at him, bewildered and now irrationally hurt that what meant so much to her apparently didn't mean anything to him. Apparently he could fuck her and he could lecture her on life but he just didn't want anyone else to know about it.

 _Bottom line is, it's nobody's business what we do Brie._

She couldn't let him see her reaction, though. Not if they were ever going to get through this. Whatever was going on between them was temporary and so far he hadn't lied about the nature of their relationship. _How on earth had she missed that?_ "Okay. It was just sex. It doesn't mean anything," Gabriella heard herself say.

He was watching her and Gabriella forced a smile. "Brie?" his voice was soft. "What just happened?"

Gabriella pulled down her skirt. She needed a cover, she needed to get out of here. "I can't believe I lost my virginity in a bar." A sinking feeling filled her gut. Her father would probably be so disappointed if he could see the train wreck she'd become. "I should go home and shower." She sensed a strange, tense vibe to the way he watched her, but she couldn't look up to see his expression.

Finally, Troy said, his tone stiff and unfamiliar, "washing me off your clothes and your body isn't going to make it any less real."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "how do we know that this is real. I mean what if it's just because of Christmas and we're both lonely."

"Then we can both be lonely together," Troy stood up from the table and held out his hand to help her down. "I don't know about you but there's no one I'd rather be lonely with."

Gabriella smiled. There was something different about him, something she couldn't place her finger on. She couldn't tell if it was him or her but someone had changed. "Troy. I don't know how we can be lonely together."

Something twisted on Troy's face. She didn't understand it at all.

"Maybe it's for the best then."

She actually gasped at the pain of that remark. That he could see something good in the crumbling of their friendship. She'd always just assumed that he needed her as much as she needed him. "For the best?"

She stared up at him, mesmerized. Her mind clearly not working properly, since she had no idea what to expect. She wasn't prepared when he took her face in one of his big hands and then leaned down into a kiss.

She responded immediately. That same hunger, pleasure and excitement swelling up at the touch of his lips. For a moment, she gave into the feelings, letting herself drink in Troy. The Troy who was so familiar and yet absolutely new.

Then she came back to her senses with a hard thud. She broke the kiss abruptly and pushed him away. Gabriella let out long breath as she looked up at him. Then suddenly she furrowed her brow. "Why did you get sent home Troy?"

Troy's smile fell and he just as quickly released her and bent down to pick up her panties. "I'm just lucky I guess."

"Don't lie to me Troy," Gabriella voice was low as she took her underwear from him. "How bad is it?"

Troy shrugged his shoulder as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "I filled out the paperwork gave it to my general, we finished our tour, I'm home."

Gabriella eye became teary as she looked down at the floor. He was stiff, unnatural, entirely un-Troy-like.

"Please don't cry baby," he said lifting her chin up.

Gabriella shook her head, "Jason won't talk to me, Dad won't tell me about this sister thing and everyone already knows about It." she sniffled. "And there's something you're not telling me." Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Something's wrong isn't it?"

Troy gathered her in his arms and pulled her to him enveloping her in his body. "It's going to be alright Brie. We just have to wait and let things fall into place."

"Troy I can't lose you," she whispered. "There's a lot of things I can handle but losing you might just kill me."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere," Troy held her closer, "Brie, I keep trying to tell you not everything in life is going to go according to plan."

Gabriella took a deep breath. "I think it would be better if I left."

Troy nodded.

Gabriella closed her eyes and hugged him tighter, the need for comfort taking over her. In life there are moments you'll never be able to forget. Gabriella would always remember that day when she got featured in daily Harold about her choice to go to Stanford University, she's always remember being at a Christmas party listening to her aunts and uncles commend her on her accomplishments and fantasize about the one she'd yet to achieve.

She'd remember sitting in the doctor's office watching the doctor stitch up Michelle's chin after rough housing in the living room. Gabriella opened her eyes letting the smell of Troy envelope her, this was familiar. Seven years ago she didn't want to leave, didn't want him to go to war, and didn't want to be apart. She been crying and he brought her into a hug like this one. She could remember closing her eyes, letting him wrap around her, and just like then she was filled with uncertainty and she couldn't bring herself to let him go.

Troy followed Gabriella out the door passing Zeke who was working in the kitchen. He must have come in while Troy and Gabriella were in the backroom. A brief peck on the cheek and she was on her way turning around he made his way to the kitchen.

When he found Zeke he was working on one of the ovens. He was covered in grime and dirt and he had a cigar poised between his lips.

"Hey, should you be smoking while you work with that?"

"For God sakes I'm missing a leg. Let a grown man enjoy his cigar." Zeke looked over at him as he pulled the cigar from his mouth and frowned. "I was going to offer you one but I saw you had a visitor. When are you actually going to tell her why your back?"

Troy frowned as he looked around the kitchen. "I think I'll be fine if she doesn't know for now."

"I don't know about that, I think honesty is the best policy here Troy. If you want her to walk down an aisle for you, the least you can do is tell her why the army discharged you."

Troy let out a long sigh and gently brought a hand up to his heart. "I don't want her sympathy and she doesn't need another thing to worry about."

"Braveheart, your one crazy dude."

"I'm going to go finish up the wall in front. Don't blow the place up."

"I won't."


	7. Chapter 7

She couldn't get her mind off their kiss, couldn't stop reliving it. The way his lips had felt, the way his tongue had played with hers in such a tantalizing fashion. The way his hands had cupped her face in such a gentle way and yet the explosive power of his kiss had sent an earthquake through her senses. She had no idea what was happening between them but she knew it wouldn't end well.

Her adorable, rumpled friend had vanished, and some hard, silent, sexy stranger had taken his place.

Her feelings for Troy weren't going away, and she knew better than to think he would ever be a settling down type of man. People who open bars don't think about little houses with picket fences and children running around chasing after a dog. Her keys unlocked the door and she made her way into the house.

"I'm home," she called out, the sounds of laughter caught her off guard and she felt a smile tug at her lips.

"In the living room honey," her mother voice called back to her and Gabriella dropped her keys in the dish as she made her way to the living room.

"Right, I was telling Michelle it's easier than it looks," Jason's voice filtered through the air before she had a chance to round the corner and Gabriella's smile fell as she came into the living room.

There they were. Jason and Michelle.

Gabriella paused in the doorway the site right before her eyes. Her parents were sitting opposite of them on the other sofa. All of them gather around the living room talking. Laughing. Having a grand old time. As if she were holding a big target Gabriella's eyes narrowed at Michelle who was holding his hand, they were sitting close, looking just as cozy as lovebirds out in the open and proud.

The nausea rolled through her stomach as the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. Her parents knew about them. And they were alright with it. What in the world had happened while she was gone?

"Gabriella, I cooked food it's in the kitchen," Her mother smiled, "Help yourself honey."

"Oh come on she can skip a meal." Michelle looked back at Gabriella and smiled. "Come in here and be social for once."

"Jason was telling us about how he wants to go to school and be a mechanic," her father smiled. "He already has a garage can you believe it."

Jason smiled and looked over at Michelle placing a small kiss on her nose. Gabriella's stomach flipped, it dropped, and just when she thought she might be able to force a smile, she felt herself spin and had to reach out for the door frame just to steady herself.

Seven years ago, her parents hated Jason. They hated him because he was one her good for nothing friends. In fact when she'd first brought him to the house, they told her he was a bum, someone who was going to drag her down. For her he was a _"bad influence."_

"You know what, I am a little starved. I am going to get some food."

"Fat ass," Michelle teased.

The sound of Jason's laughter made her flinch as she turned around and headed into the kitchen. Coming to the table she placed her palms down flat on the surface. _This wasn't happening._ But it was. Her former best friend was dating her underage little sister and her parents were _fine_ with it.

"How was work?" her mother voice cut into her thoughts and she turned to look at her.

"Fine."

"Just fine, you seem upset, you didn't get fired did you?" her mother made her way to the strove and picked up an empty plate. "Do you want rice?"

"No, and no I didn't get fired." Gabriella was quiet as she thought about the situation. "Mom he's 10 years older than her," She kept her voice at a whisper.

Her mother sighed, "You know your sister," she filled her plate with a spoon full of rice, despite Gabriella request. "Besides she's more experience with boys and it really isn't that big a deal." She said handing her the full plate. "It's gonna be over before you know it."

"But he's my friend?"

"Gabriella," her mother brows furrowed. "Really I'm surprise that you're acting this way. He's a boy. A nice boy at that."

"No, he's an adult, an adult who shouldn't be with a 17 year old." Gabriella countered.

Her mother expression shifted. The silence stretched for a beat or two. "Look, why don't you just be you and you let me and your father be the parents." Her mother took down a glass and placed it on the table. "When you're done here, you will go back into that room and socialize, that's your sister."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as her mother left the room. Letting her hands settle on the counter she let out a long sigh.

"Troy Bolton you have some explaining to do," Troy jerked away from the opened fridge and let the door shut. He tired to be as quiet as possible coming in so late. Apparently he hadn't done such a good job. He twisted the cap off the beer bottle and set it down on the counter.

"Momma, you really shouldn't sneak up on me."

"And why not, if you're going to sneak into my house, I think I deserve the right to sneak up on you with whatever it is that you're doing."

Troy shook his head, "Momma it's not like that. I just didn't want to wake you up."

"Your father tells me you've got a ring in your pocket?"

"Well, I…I." Troy looked at the open beer and then at his mother. "I've been waiting for the right time to ask her."

"And when were you going to tell me you went and decided to be someone's husband," her hands flew up. "It's not every day my only child makes a decision of this magnitude." She came over to where he was reached out to wipe some drywall dust off his brow. "Let me make you something to eat."

"I'm fine momma," Troy smirked and moved to the side and watched her opened the fridge. There was no arguing with her now. She began pulling out items to make him a sandwich.

"I just hope Gabriella understands how stubborn you are," she said retrieving the bread. "I'm also gonna have to give her my pot roast recipe."

Troy filled with a warmness he couldn't even begin to describe at the idea of Gabriella making him pot roast. Just the idea of her moving around in the kitchen, clinking pots and pans her long and dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He enjoyed the way it slithered over her shoulder and cascaded down her back. It was sexy as hell and while it was politically incorrect, it invoked the caveman in him- not to mention several other primal urges he'd had to forcibly tramp down.

She had a kind, open face with high cheekbones, a pair of warm brown eyes that glinted with equal amounts of humor and intelligence, and a ripe mouth the color of a dusty pink rose. And the voice that came out of that mouth.

 _Mercy._

Troy straightened, "How did you know it was Gabriella?"

"Please a mother knows these things," she said as she began building his sandwich. "You think you'll be giving me grandchildren anytime soon?" she stilled for a moment and smiled, "I miss having little ones to spoil around Christmas."

"Well you can always spoil me momma," Troy bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Don't you get wise with me," she pointed her finger at him. "I want lots of grandbabies."

Troy let out a chuckle "Just a thought. Maybe I should ask her first. You know, before you start naming the children."

"As if she'll say no to you," his mother let out a laugh, "That girl has been in love with you forever."

Troy shrugged and sat down on one of the stools, "I don't know about that," Troy's eyes landed on a figure in their backyard. His senses heighten and he zeroed in on the figure sneaking across his parent's yard.

"I think you should just come on out and say it, from what your father tells me, she's in need of some good news."

Troy squinted as he watched the figure begin to climb up the ladder of the old tree house. "I'm not all too sure this is good news for her just yet?"

"A proposal from my son is always good news," His mother handed him the sandwich.

"Thanks momma," Troy stood up and picked up his plate as he began walking towards the back door.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Troy smiled, "I'm just going to check something out in back."

"Alright, don't stay up to late."

Troy closed the back door behind him shaking his head. He missed his mom. The way she always gave him advice even when he didn't think he needed it. Walking towards the tree house he listened to the sound of someone rummaging through things. Troy smiled and put the sandwich and beer into the basket hanging from the tree before he began to climb up the tree and into the house.

She was sitting there silently as she looked up through one of the windows from the tree house. She'd been crying. A surprisingly strong feeling flooded his chest. Gabriella didn't seem like the type to cry. Ever. Even growing up she'd always been the strong one. The we-can-do-anything one. She wore pajama bottoms and a tank top and there was a smear of brown on her cheek. In her hand was a gaint bag of skittles and on the floor beside her was a piece of chocolate cake.

"What do we have here?"

She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "I could use some alone time Troy."

"I think you've had plenty of alone time." Troy began pulling up the basket from below. "Have you been crying?"

"No."

"Liar," he picked up the basket and removed the sandwich and beer. "What are you doing up here?"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "I'm eating my emotions. Show some respect."

"And what emotions are those Miss. Montez?"

Gabriella watched him take a seat on the floor beside her. "Irritation, embarrassment, frustration, jealousy, envy, gluttony… How many do you need?"

Troy offered her the beer and she took it bringing it to her lips and taking a long swig.

"What are you jealous about?" he took a bite of his sandwich and offered it to her.

She took it and took a bite. After a moment of chewing she shrugged her shoulder. "I feel like Michelle has it easy. I mean, she has choices I never had and my parent's approval." Gabriella gave him the sandwich back.

"What choices?"

"When college came around for me my parents told me it was college or I could move out and consider myself disowned. Now they're telling Michelle that she doesn't have to go to college."

"Well, you don't regret college, do you?"

"Yes…and no." Gabriella took the beer and lifted it to her lips. "I feel like there was so much pressure to go to the best college, to get the best education no matter the cost. Now that I'm back here I just feel like I got chummed. I mean they have a daughter who went to college. What do I have? Forty-three thousand dollars of college debt and no actual career?"

"Gabriella you just got back," Troy said after taking another bite. "Nothing happens over night."

"I wouldn't say that," Gabriella said handing him the beer. "I never saw Michelle and Jason happening."

"None of us did." Troy took the beer and traded her the sandwich "Have you talked to your parents about that."

"Yeah, and they're fine with it."

Troy brows shot up. "Seriously?"

"Yes, apparently Michelle has more experience with boys… which probably wouldn't bug me so much if I didn't think it was back hand comment to my love life."

"Baby, you're experienced," Troy smirk as he lifted his beer.

Gabriella made a face, "I never expected myself to wait for marriage," she said quietly. "I just also never expected to wait until I was twenty-eight either. Or that I'd lose it in a bar, to my childhood best friend on a desk in his back office."

"Best damn night of my life."

"You would see it that way," Gabriella reached for the beer and took another swig.

"How do you see it?"

"I feel like I let everyone down," Gabriella sighed, "Everyone expects me to have everything together. They want me to do well and get married and I couldn't be further from it. I even feel like I let my future husband down."

Troy smiled. "Trust me, he'll be fine with it."

"If we don't tell him," Gabriella trucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Troy how on earth are we going to be just friends after we did what we did?"

"Does this feel awkward to you?" Troy grinned.

"No," Gabriella said shyly. "It feels natural."

Troy smiled, "I think it feels natural too."

"Shut up." But she smiled as she said it. "You think anything you can put your penis in feels natural."

Her foot was propped up on the floorboard next to him, and he put his hand on it. Cute foot. Very clean and nice. Smooth skin.

"What are you frustrated about?"

"This secret sister nonsense," Gabriella shook her head, "I'm someone's little sister. I'm someone's middle child. I'm someone's aunt and if you want it take it further." She said with a wince, "I have a brother-in-law."

"That is a lot to wrap your brain around."

"My head hasn't stopped spinning since I got here."

Troy put the beer bottle down and began rubbing her foot gently. Kneading out whatever knots he could find. "I know how you feel."

"I just don't get it," she said letting out a little sigh of pleasure from his hands. "I went through hell just because Jason was my friend. My parents fought with me tooth and nail because I wanted to hang out with you all the time and now Michelle just says I'm going to date him and he becomes the son they never had?"

Troy took a deep breath. "Part of me thinks she's just rebelling."

Gabriella didn't say anything for a moment. "Is it just me that everyone has a problem with?" she said looking up at Troy. "Michelle gets everything she wants when she wants it, I work for everything I have and put up with everyone's judgment?"

"It's not fair; I don't think it ever will be, your sister has always been in the fast lane and dependant on others. But Brie, you're far more intelligent and independent then she'll ever be." His finger hooked on her chin and he brought her eyes up to meet his own. "You have done so much, you got the grades, you got the opportunity and you went to college, you got out a year early in the top five percent. This tiny insignificant bump in the road is not going to be the thing that stops you."

Gabriella took a deep breath and smiled a small grin as she stared back at him. "You always know what to say."

"Part of being the best friend," he shrugged and looked back at the house. "Besides I'm trained to help damsels in distress."

"Troy Bolton, if you ever call me that again and I'll kick you in the soft parts."

She had no idea how appealing she was.

"God, I've missed you," he said quietly.

"I've missed you too."

Troy placed her foot beside him and leaned forward crawling almost right up until his lips pressed against hers. She was beautiful, and the longer he looked at her the more beautiful she became. Her neck was long and smooth, her shoulders strong and firm, her breast were, well they were breasts and a very nice set at that. There was also the very appealing fullness to her hips that drove him absolutely crazy.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "because you're too gorgeous not to look at."

"That's ridiculous. I'm not gorgeous."

"I beg to differ," pulling away he smiled, "Your eyes are-"

"Normal. There is nothing special about brown eyes."

Troy smiled as he brought a hand up to her face and wiped away at the chocolate smudge. "Don't be so grumpy about taking a compliment."

"Don't be so cheesy about handing them out," she countered. "Honestly how many women do you use these lines on?"

He made a low growl as he tugged her hips and shifted her so she was underneath him. "Damn it woman, your eyes are very pretty." Troy placed a kiss on her jaw. "Your nose is perfect and adorable."

"Yeah. Perfect noses are _so_ hot." Gabriella let out a huff as she tilted her head back.

"Shush," he said lowering his kiss to her neck, "Beautiful skin. Made for kissing."

"These lines," she said a little out of breath. "You don't have to romance me Troy."

"You know you suck at taking a compliment," Troy nipped the skin on her neck making her flinch. Another kiss, this one closer to the base of her neck.

Gabriella let out a small giggle and Troy smiled as he pulled the tang top sleeve down exposing her bare shoulder.

"You should… I should… we probably shouldn't be doing this," she breathed, but then his hand was up her shirt wandering over her ribs to the fullness of her breast, was soft and perfect.

Troy smiled as he brought his lips back to hers. "Just tell me to stop," he said slipping his hand down the front of her pants.

A small sound came from Gabriella's throat and Troy took it as an invitation, his hand finding her panties and slipping his hand under those as well. She was wet, warm and he bet she's was already throbbing with the same need he had in his own body.

"I love it when you lose yourself in me."

"Troy," her whisper ignited a fire deep down inside him as her hands came up to his shoulders. God he wanted her. He didn't care about all the crap happening around them, he didn't want to think about her feeling bad for wanting him. He just wanted her to want him. He wanted her to need him. Just as much as he needed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella woke up at 2:16am to the sound her phone vibrating on the night stand. At first she'd been reluctant to pick it up. Nothing good every happened past midnight and with the days she'd been having she welcomed the quite the nights seemed to bring. Reaching for the phone she answered anyway.

"Chad?"

An hour later and shot of tequila she was kneeling on Taylor's bathroom floor with her gloved fingers shifting inside Taylor's Vagina. Gone was the hum from the delicious satisfaction Troy had given her. Present was the smell of lubricant and soap.

"Did you get it?"

"You have to relax," Gabriella coaxed.

"That's easy for you to say, no one has their hand up your vagina," Taylor closed her eyes as she hung her head in shame. "Oh my god this is so embarrassing."

"No it isn't." Gabriella shifted her arm a little for a better adjusted angle. "Chances are, it's become lodged at the top of your vaginal canal near your cervix."

"What am I going to do?" Taylor exclaimed. "Am I going to have to go to the hospital's emergency room?"

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Chad spoke quietly his voice full of concern. "You alright in there honey?"

"No I'm not alright," Taylor said almost in tears.

Gabriella leaned back and rested on the other side of the wall allowing Taylor to put her feet down for a moment. "Taylor you're going to be fine, we'll get it out and you won't have to go to the doctor." Gabriella removed her glove and disregarded it in the trash can nearby.

"How?" Taylor said burying her face in her hands. "This is insanity."

"Here try this," Gabriella stood up and motioned for her to get up as well. "Squat with your feet flat on the floor and bear down." Once they were in position Gabriella tapped her right leg. "Prop one foot on a toilet and try to retrieve it with your fingers. Don't worry you can put weight on me if you feel like you're going to fall."

"Have I mentioned how much I appreciate you," Taylor got into position.

"Only a million times since I've showed up. Remember to relax."

Taylor nodded and inserted her two fingers inside her wince a little from the position. After a few moments of praying to everything and sun Taylor let out a deep breath as she pulled the condom free from her vagina.

"Oh thank you Jesus."

Gabriella let out a laugh as they both fell to the bathroom floor. Gabriella reached for the trash bin and handed it to Taylor who promptly disposed of the condom.

"I never want to have sex again."

Gabriella huffed, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

Gabriella stared at the sliver knobs on Taylor bathroom cabinet. "My dad thinks I'm going to get pregnant now that I'm unemployed."

Taylor adjusted her nightgown before glancing back at Gabriella. "So you told them about San Francisco."

"Yep."

Taylor frowned, "what did he say?"

"Do you think I act like I'm better than everyone?"

Taylor jerked back a little as she made a face, "no, why would you even think that."

"Because he said I did. I guess by not visiting I set up this idea that I thought I was better than them."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I love your parents, but sometimes your dad can be asshole. You went to college and got a job. People do it all the time."

"He also thinks all I'm doing is having sex."

"See," Taylor shook her head as she frowned, "Your sex life is none his business. Why is it so important for him to keep track of your vagina? Your twenty-seven years old Gabi, you can do whatever you want with your vagina."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, "Well, not while I'm under his roof I can't. I'm not so sure what I even did to begin with. I don't think I've done anything to make it seem like I was promiscuous."

"Good lord," Taylor pushed herself up from the bathroom floor. "You and promiscuous don't even belong in the same sentence."

Gabriella stood up as well. "I honestly don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't let him get inside your head," Taylor said as she turned on the sink to wash her hands. "Get a job, find a place, and get out of there."

 _Easier said, then done_. Gabriella nodded as she turned to open the bathroom door. Chad was on the other side arms cross and worry lines on his forehead.

"Well?"

"We got it," Taylor announced.

"Oh thank god," his entire body relaxed.

Gabriella shook her head."Next time, just stick with a regular size condom alright?"

"Yes maim."

Gabriella looked up at the clock on their kitchen wall, "I have to go, I work in an hour and half."

"Thanks again Gabi."

"No problem, you might feel some minor discomfort but you should be fine. I don't think it was in there long enough to risk any infection."

Taylor nodded. Turning back to Chad she began walk with him back to her car. "Crazy Christmas we're having huh?"

Gabriella nodded. "You have no idea."

"Your sister and Jason are really…" he let it trail off.

"Yup,"

Chad was silent. "You know if you call the cops-"

"And what? Be completely disowned by my family. There's no need to make things worse."

When they reached her car Chad let out a sigh. "Look I know you got a lot going on but try to stay positive alright."

Gabriella nodded and placed her hand on the door handle. Then she paused, "Chad?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you know why Troy was sent back?"

"No." he said shoving his hand in his pockets.

"You'd tell me though, right?"

"What's wrong Brie?"

The name coming from his lips didn't have the same soothing effect as it did when Troy uttered it. Gabriella looked up into his brown eyes, she wanted something from him, security, reassurance, maybe just a better understanding of where she stood. "Are you friends with me because I'm Troy and Taylor's friend or because me and you are friends?"

Chad's concerned expression relaxed and he stretch out his arms. "Gabs," he said as he enveloped her in a grizzly hug. "I consider you to be one of my closest best friends." He said holding onto her. "Just because one guy gets his head up his ass doesn't mean he's represent the rest of us." Letting her go he smiled. "Besides I wouldn't call you in the middle of the night for this if we weren't close," he said pointing back at the house.

Gabriella laughed and nodded her head. "Thanks Chad."

"No problem."

The next afternoon, after her shift at Stan's she walked into the bar, Troy was painting the walls today and had asked if she had wanted to help out. She figured she might as well, after all being at home wasn't exactly what it used to be. Tomorrow was the baby shower which she had finally earned enough to purchase a gift for. Looking around she spotted Ryan and Sharpay talking to Zeke.

"Hey guys?" Gabriella smiled and adjusted her bag with her change of clothes. "You guys here to paint too?"

Sharpay shrugged and looked over to where Kelsi and Troy were talking about rollers versus brushes. "I had some paint from the theater so I brought it over, just being neighborly." She said looking over at Zeke who was smiling back at her. _Just neighborly huh?_

"Right," Gabriella snickered as she made her way towards the back room. "I'm going to go change out of this uniform."

The sound of voice carried over and Troy spotted her walking through the bar. A suddenly overwhelming bolt of emotion shot through him, a mixture of desire and fierce protection for her that was unbelievable. No one except a handful of people knew the real Gabriella. The loving, fun woman who'd do anything for a friend, who wrestled with her parents' overprotective influence her whole life. She let herself into his soon to be office a small smile on her lips as she sent him a wink from across the room.

"What was that about?" Kelsi teased as she attached the roller to a broom stick.

"You know her, probably just in a really good mood," Troy smiled as he set up another paint roller. "Hey, is there really a bet going on about us?" he inquired innocently as he placed the roller off to the side and put began screwing another one onto an attachable pole.

"Yeah, I've got my money on before Christmas."

"And the others?" Troy asked giving her a sideways glance, "They betting on after?"

Kelsi paused as she eyed him closely, "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Curiosity," he said quietly. "I've been gone for a while you know."

"Right," Kelsi let out a low breath, "Chad told me about the ring."

Troy's smile fell, "At this rate she'll know about the ring before Christmas."

Kelsi let out a low laugh, "Well I think it's about damn time. The two of you dance around each other enough."

"Hey guys!" Michelle's voice echoed through the place and Troy jerked as he turned around to see Michelle and Jason coming through the front door. "Sharpay told me you guys were painting, figured you could use the extra hands."

"Anyone else hear the shit hitting the fan?" Kelsi whispered as Troy stood there watching Jason placed a kiss on Michelle's forehead.

Troy grin flattened and he let out a long breath. "We've got all the help we need thanks."

"Oh," Michelle frowned as her eyes landed on Troy. "I mean, maybe we could find something else to do. Jason really good at-"

"I know what Jason's really good at," Troy cut her off.

The awkwardness bounced around the room, the other grew quiet and Michelle face shifted as she looked around at everyone as if realizing for the first time that she might be out of her element.

"Troy," Jason said letting go of Michelle hand, "Let's just be civil about this."

"Now you want to be civil about this?" Troy crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's get a few things straight, her parents might be turning a blind eye to what you two are up too, but don't you dare come around here looking for that from me."

"What's going on?" Gabriella voice came from behind him as she emerged from the office in back. Her eyes shifted around the room as she noticed Michelle and Jason. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we'd come over and help out," Michelle said with a tone. "Apparently Troy has an opinion about my relationship that's none of _his_ businesses."

Troy shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Michelle everything about this is my businesses, you're a minor, in my bar."

"And you're not serving any alcohol at the moment," Michelle countered back.

"Michelle," Gabriella said with a warning in her tone.

"Fine, I see how it is," Michelle turned and began walking to the door. "Unbelievable, she comes back so I guess there's no need for a Gabriella fill in anymore."

"Michelle," Gabriella called out as she followed.

Jason started making his way towards Troy until Zeke stepped in-between. "Whatever you think you're going to do, I suggest you don't."

Jason's eyes narrowed as he watch Troy from over Zeke's shoulder.

"This isn't over." Jason turned and made his way out of the bar.

Gabriella was on her way back inside when Jason brushed past her on his way out.

"Hey," Gabriella shouted. Gabriella felt the blood run through her body circulating with a fire that could fry an egg. "What the hell?"

"I'm not in the mood Gabi," he said making his way down the sidewalk.

Shutting her mouth she turned around and faced the doors to the bar. Before bargaining back inside she counted to ten. When her mood didn't dampen she made her way inside anyway. People had already started painting the walls.

"What the hell was that?" she sneered as she made a beeline for Troy.

"Just because your parents are having a lack of parental control does not mean that I have to go along with it."

"It's none of your business what my parents are doing. It's not your place to say anything at all." Gabriella's eyes widen in shock.

"Like hell it is."

"Brie," Sharpay was at her side with a hand on her arm. "Let's take a minute."

"I don't need a minute," she protested. "I just need everybody to stay out of it for once."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "That's hard to believe when your running over here every time something happens. It's alright once in a while to admit you need help."

"And if I needed it I'd ask for it, but I've never asked you for anything! And confiding in you does not give you the right to speak for me."

"Then what the hell does it mean?" Troy said the frustration beginning to get the better of him. "Am I just suppose sit back and watch this shit show happening in front of us? Watch you get disrespected and not say anything because heaven forbid you say something for yourself."

"You can be so stubborn," she grunted.

"That's rich coming from you."

"Screw you."

"Fine," Troy said slamming a paint brush onto the counter. "Consider me out of it."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Troy made walked out the back slamming the door behind him.

Gabriella let out a low grunt as she made her way back to his office, slamming the door behind her. What the hell was that? Of course in the past he gotten into some shouting matches here and there with Michelle but she'd never stepped in before.

Yeah, but that was Troy-the-best-friend, not Troy-the-Lover. Like it or not, things had changed. It was almost as if she …. She was uncomfortable now. Embarrassed even.

"Babe," Sharpay's voice was soft as she opened the door and quietly made her way inside.

Gabriella blinked rapidly to clear her eyes. "I know, I know he was just trying to help."

"Come here," Sharpay extended her arms and Gabriella leaned into her willingly feeling a sob escape her lips.

"Everything is so messed up."

"I know," Sharpay gently patted her back, "It's going to be okay."

"No its not," Gabriella pulled away from her. "I slept with him."

Sharpay face shifted into a horrified expression, "You and Jason are-"

"What?" Gabriella head came up and she looked at Sharpay with confusion. "Oh no, Troy. I slept with Troy."

"Oh thank God," Sharpay brought hand up to her chest. "Shit."

"I don't know what to do," Gabriella said brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I can handle Michelle and Jason."

"You and I both know you're not okay with that," Sharpay said placing a hand on her hip. "Jason was our friend." Sharpay shook her head. "Look, I know you don't like to fight, and I know you hate it when everyone knows about your personal life, but listen to me on this one."

Gabriella let out a long breath as she leaned against the desk. Sharpay came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"You have every right to hate him, to not want to talk to him or to just ignore him. You were nice, you let him into your home, and you trusted him to be your friend. Not weasel his way into your little sisters pants."

"There not having sex are they?" Gabriella's eye's opened wide.

"I don't want to know," Sharpay shut her eyes and shook her head as if clearing a metal image. "Point is its wrong, grow a pair and say something and do not let this destroy you and Troy."

"Mom and Dad are fine with it," Gabriella shrugged. "What's my opinion going to matter?"

"You're her older sister and if he was a friend, he'd stop."

There was a knock on the door and Gabriella responded. "Come in."

Zeke poked his head through, "Would either of you ladies like a drink? I've made a batch of my special holiday egg nog."

"You are such a sweetie," Sharpay responded taking one of the offered glasses from him.

"Thanks Zeke," Gabriella answered as she took the glass, "I'm sorry about all the yelling."

Zeke shrugged his shoulders, "It's quite alright, and I'm not use to the quiet around here just yet. Keep waiting for jet or something to fly overhead."

"Has it been hard being back?" Sharpay asked kindly.

"No Miss," he said shaking his head. "I feel blessed to be alive. I'm so grateful for all your welcoming gestures and making me feel like I'm part of the group."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Sharpay took a sip of her egg nog.

"Well I'll leave you two ladies to it."

Sharpay tilted her head as she watched him exit the room.

"Geez, eye bang him much?" Gabriella teased lifted her drink to her lips.

"Every chance I get," Sharpay bit her lip as she shook her head, "for a guy with one leg he is fine."

"I think it's a little weird." Gabriella paused. "Do you think Troy's hiding a missing leg?"

Sharpay's brow arched, "You're the one sleeping with him?"

A blush crept on to her face, "I know but I'm not exactly giving him a body examination when it happens. And I don't think he's ever taken his shirt off." Gabriella said before taking another sip. "God this is good."

"Why are you so worried about him missing a leg?"

"He has to be home for a reason," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what it is but he's hiding something."

"Maybe it's PTSD." Sharpay said as she lifted her glass. "Zeke said something about it when Kelsi asked."

Gabriella frowned a little, just the Idea of him in that kind of pain almost made her heart ache. "Do you think this bar thing is going to work?"

"I have a good feeling about it," Sharpay said with a shrug. "I've talked to Zeke's about some of the plans. It seems like Troy knows what he's doing."

Gabriella nodded and there was another knock on the door. This time they didn't wait for a welcome and Gabriella let out a sigh as Troy poked his head inside.

"I'm going to let you two work this out," Sharpay said with a small smile.

Troy handed Sharpay his wallet, "Can you order a couple pizzas?"

"You got it boss," she said taking his wallet from him on the way out.

Once they were alone Troy let out a long breath and brought a hand up to shift through his hair. "So that was…"

"This feels different."

Troy let out a breath. "So you noticed?"

"I think writing each other was a lot more intimate than I thought," Gabriella placed her drink on the table beside her. "I started fantasying about you, wondering if…"

"Brie," he said in a low voice.

"Hmmm?" her eyes were down casted as if magically his shoes were the most interesting artifact.

"This is weird for me too."

Her eyes darted to his. "What, specifically?"

"You and me."

She blinked. "Is-" he watched her swallow. "There isn't really a _you and me_."

 _Isn't there._ The unspoken question just hung in the air, the seconds gathering, until he realized he was frowning, and she'd gone back to looking at his shoes.

"So we're just occasional bed partners, then."

The sarcasm was lost on her. "I don't think that's a good idea."

He started at the top of her head in silence, and finally reluctantly, she brought her eyes up to his.

"You're my best friend, Troy. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"It's not ruined. Just…" he searched for the right words and finally settled on "Different."

"Different," she repeated with a small scowl.

He nodded. "Yeah, we've slept together. That's going to change some aspects of our relationship."

"I don't want different right now."

"You've made that perfectly clear," he snapped back and then took a breath. "But denying it is stupid."

Her heard jerked up, "are you calling me stupid?"

"No! Jeez Gabriella…" his breath was sharp on the intake as he tried to remain calm. "I'm not calling you stupid." He said. "But wishing the past was different is a waste of time. You know that."

"I think I should go," Gabriella reached for her duffle bag.

"Brie,"

"It's alright Troy. I'm fine."

He watched as she walked right out of his office. The emotional blow hit him like a stray free shot and he placed a hand over his chest. The pain throbbed and he let out a low breath. "Shit."


	9. Chapter 9

**Valentine's Day has come and gone, but still I feel like we need a little something extra! So while it may be a week late, here's that double post special!**

So here's the thing, if you suddenly find yourself sleeping with your best friend and then because of your stupid family issues you find yourself suddenly not sleeping with your best friend, you do try to look good. You do strange things like blow dry your hair, wrestle yourself into Spanxs, hating yourself for caving to the pressures of looking thinner. You attempt to apply your own makeup and end up going through a whole bottle of makeup remover because you suck at foundation.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and let out a sigh at the image she could hardly recognize as her own. She looked weird. "Oh someone just put me out of my misery."

There was a knock at her door and Gabriella jerked as she looked back at the door as her father poked her head in. "Can I come in?"

"Dad," she said placing a hand on her chest, "you scared me for a moment."

Her father came into her room shutting the door behind. He stood there for a moment before making his way to the bed and sitting down.

"I guess, honesty is the best policy, so I'm just going to come out and say it."

Gabriella felt the fear shoot up her legs and break out in a cold sweat all over her body. _Please don't do this right now._ She placed a hand on her stomach to settle her nerves.

"You have a sister," he said with a shaky smile. "Not just Michelle but another one."

 _Shit._ Gabriella looked down at her black and then back up at her father. This was no time to panic, this was not the time to let all of these feelings surface. Now was time to grin and bear it. "Is that so?"

"It's been eating me up inside," he confessed as he looked up at her.

Gabriella found it hard to look her father in the eye so her gaze dropped again.

"I've been talking to her, she looks just like you, and her name is Griselda."

Gabriella let the name settle in her head. The silence was over bearing and she began to hear ringing. For days now she'd been trying to convince herself that this wasn't real. That there wasn't another sister. That her family wasn't going to be ripped apart. That she wouldn't be in this very position she was in now.

"Gabi," his voice was soft. "I have a picture of her if you would like to see it."

Gabriella reached out to take the photo. This was not the time to freak out. This was the time to be responsible. To be the oldest that she'd always been and handle the situation. Now was the time to make everything look like it was okay. "Did you know about her all this time?"

Her eyes looked down at the photograph. There she was, a woman slight older than herself. She had her eyes, her curls, she could even see her father cheek bones. The woman in the photo was real. She looked like Gabriella, like Michelle. "Before your mother I was-"

A sharp sting rested inside her. "Did you or did you not know about her for the last 27 years."

"Yes," his eyes dropped down to her shoes.

"Why now?"

"Gabriella."

Gabriella handed him back the photo her throat constricting. "I've been home for an entire month, why now?"

"She wants to meet us. I told her she could come over for Christmas dinner."

 _For Christmas._ Gabriella let out a low chuckle and looked up at him. "Wonderful, and if she never wanted to meet us? Would we ever know about her?"

Her father didn't say anything and Gabriella shook her head. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?"

"Maybe I'll tell you in 27 years," Gabriella grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open, "That's around the time you tell me things isn't it."

It was a backyard event filled with a large family all in the midst of celebrating a new life. Troy enviously looked upon the mother and father to be as they happily floated through the guest, receiving congratulations, giving out their thanks.

His insides twisted as he thought about Gabriella. What she might look like happy and with a glow of pregnancy. He wanted a family. Not just any family, he wanted one with her. Disappointment curled in his belly as he blankly stared out in front of him. _I don't want different right now._ The words rattled him.

He groaned softly, dragging a hand over his face. _God, his friends would have a field day with this if they knew what was actually going on between_. Just the acknowledgement of the bet circling around them was enough to scare the crap out of him. Gabriella didn't need that right now. Not when he was trying to turn this friendship into a relationship.

The sudden urge to escape, to take Gabriella somewhere where they could relax in blissful anonymity and just ignore the realities of the world, swept over him and his grip on his glass tighten. Japan maybe? The Himalayas? Alaska maybe… she'd look adorable all bundle up.

"Is it just me or do you feel your balls receding too?" Chad came to sit stand next to Troy pulling him out of his thoughts.

"It's a baby shower," Troy smiled as he continued to look through the crowd. "A girl's baby shower."

"Well I don't see Zeke here," Chad let out a sigh, "and every other man here is married or in a relationship so it's not like we're here out of free will. We didn't have a choice." Chad gaze drifted over at Troy. "In fact, why are you here?"

"I brought a gift," he smiled as he motioned to the pile of gifts on one of the tables.

"Bullshit," Chad let out a grunt, "You're hoping Gabriella will be here."

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "she turned me down." He'd spent so many nights camped out on the base, listening to the sounds of war. He'd lay there in his tent reading her letters over and over. Hearing her laugh, seeing her smile. He spent so much time fabricating this life they would one day have. He wonder if it had just been an illusion.

"Ouch."

"She doesn't want to ruin our friendship." He swirled the drink in his glass. He shouldn't be drinking. His chest felt sore, he'd have to take it easy tonight.

Chad raised a brow, "You guys have never been just friends." Chad shook his head, "You guys have a thing. That doesn't just happen to everyone."

"Well thing or not," Troy lifted his glass. "She's not into it."

"So then, what now?" Chad looked over at Troy inquisitively.

"I'm here for her, as a friend."

Chad frowned as he brought a hand up to his shoulder and squeezed gently, "You're such a pussy when it comes to her."

Troy looked over to where Taylor was to see Gabriella heading straight for them. She did not look happy. "Oh boy."

"What?" Chad looked over and seen the fire in Gabriella eyes. "That's my cue, good luck."

"Who's the pussy again?" Troy teased as Chad walked away.

"Troy?" her eyes traveled over his white button up shirt and his pressed jeans. He looked so causal. She shouldn't have worried so much about what she look like. She been such an idiot. Amazing that she could feel this disappointment. This pain.

"Gabriella?" his own eyes swept over her body and she had to fight the shiver from rolling through her.

"I need to talk to my best friend."

Troy let out a breath "I never stopped being your friend Brie."

She thought about this for a moment. After coming to the conclusion that this whole situation was out of hand Gabriella shook her head and took his glass from his hand. She brought it up to her lips and began to chug it and Troy watched his drink disappear right before his eyes.

"Sure you can have my drink, it's not like I was drinking it or anything?" He stated as she handed him back the empty glass.

"Thanks," Gabriella turned around to face the crowd. "So this is what motherhood looks like?"

"Yup." Troy looked down into his empty glass with dismay. "And this is what thirsty feels like?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "It's official now. I know about her."

Troy made a face as he tried to keep up with her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know what hurts more," Gabriella crossed her arms as she chewed on the corner of her bottom lip, "The knowledge that he had no intentions of telling us about her. Or that I feel like everything been a lie."

Troy placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "What you mean he was never going to tell you?"

"The only reason any of this is coming out of the closet is because she wants to meet us." Gabriella shifted suddenly uncomfortable in her own skin. "She probably hates us."

"She doesn't even know you."

"Really," Gabriella said matter of fact. "Because if I grew up without a father and then suddenly realized he had a family somewhere else. I'd hate them too."

"That's extreme don't you think?" Troy withdrew his hand as he used it to rub the sore spot in his chest unconsciously. "Maybe she's just curious about getting to know you guys?"

"Maybe," Gabriella said on a shaky breath. "I just don't know what they want from me. Why they wouldn't tell me? Why does it have to be now?"

"Well I'm sure your father has a reasons," Troy tried.

"Her name is Griselda, I've seen a picture of her. She looks like me." Gabriella bit her lip. "You know, you're the first one I wanted to talk to as soon as I knew."

"I'm right here."

"Not if we keep sleeping together you won't be."

Troy raised a brow as he glanced around for anyone who might over hear them, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"This is a lot to take in Troy," she continued. "I don't have this put together life style that you think I do. I'm not the same person you left behind when you went away. I'm not the kind of person who can have sex casually. I just can't. I never have. If I keep having sex with you, I'll eventually want it to mean something and that means I'm going to end up getting hurt. I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to prove my father right."

"What?" Troy winced, "What the hell are you talking about?" he took her by the wrist and pulled her out of the crowded space and off to the side. Into a more private area. His chest was throbbing with a tight pain as he took a deep breath and tried to push the pain to the back of his mind.

She sighed once they were alone and yanked her arm back. "What if you go back?"

"I'm not."

"But what if?"

Troy didn't say anything immediately. He stared at her, clearly trying to process the words she was saying. Several times, it looked like he would start responding, but never did. Then finally he nodded "Fine." He shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "No more sex. Understood."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "You're okay with that?"

"What am I supposed to say? That you should keep having sex with me, even if it will hurt you?"

She swallowed, "that would be pretty heartless."

"I know," he said tilting her chin up so they were looking at each other eye to eye. "I understand that you're going through a lot right now. Whatever you think, I'm not entirely heartless."

"I don't think you're heartless, Troy. I just think you're different from me. I take certain things seriously, and I know you don't. That's fine. You don't have to."

Troy smiled, "Brie, I'm not worried. If you want to have sex again. You'll let me know." His eyes smoldered briefly. "I guarantee that I'll keep wanting to have sex with you."

She gulped, feeling a hot flash was over her. She would have preferred not to know that. Now she was going to keep wondering if he was thinking about having sex with her, which would make her constantly think about having sex with him.

Troy walked away from her as quickly as possible before he doubled over in pain. The strain of standing upright was getting to him and he needed to get out of there quick.

"Hey man are you okay?" Chad asked eyeing him carefully.

"No," Troy said clutching his chest. "Get me out of here now."

Chad nodded, immediately coming around to his side and offering him support. "On a scale of call your parents to see a doctor, where are we?" Chad muttered as he helped him leave the party quickly.

"Doctor. No parents."

"I'll get you there buddy," Chad said helping him into his car.

The next morning Gabriella shifted in her bed, her alarm clock was set to go off any minute now but see remained under the covers staring at her ceiling. Last night after talking to Troy he'd disappeared from the party. _So much for always being right there._

Rolling her eyes she let out a long sigh, go figure Troy would disappear as soon as the sex subject came up. She hadn't meant to bring it up again, but she was starting not to like the idea of closing the door to sex with him completely.

The alarm went off and she sat up and turned it off. She kind of wanted to touch him now. She remembered well how it had felt to touch and be touched by him. She'd never felt anything like that before in her life. Then again, she'd never had sex before either so what was she to know about it.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and for a moment she found herself hoping it was him, but even as she told her visitor to come in she knew it wasn't.

Her mom poked her head into the room, "You're still in bed?"

Gabriella nodded. "I am."

"Your father told me about last night."

Gabriella nodded as she shifted into a more comfortable position in her bed allowing her mother to sit at the edge. "What's going to happen now?"

Her mother looked down at the floor rather than in her direction. The hurt and exhaustion were even more noticeable on her features in the light of the morning. She placed her hands on her lap and let out a sigh.

"I guess now she comes over."

Gabriella heart ached for her mother, she couldn't even imagine what she was going through. To learn that the man you love had a secret love child. To see that child in your home.

"How are you?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Not very good," she said on shaky breath. "I mean I knew there was a possibility, but …"

"A possibility is a lot easier to overlook than the reality staring right back at you."

"She's just a year older than you."

 _Ouch._ Her parents have been together for thirty years. _Given the timeline._ Gabriella shuddered. How could he do this to her? How could he be with someone else and then ask her to marry him? _How could she marry him with the knowledge that he done this to her?_

"Mom?" Gabriella spoke as softly as she could manage. "Why did you marry him if he cheated on you?"

Her mother shook her head, "Love can give you the strength to do all sorts of crazy things, live give someone a second chance."

"And you knew about the pregnancy?"

Her mother nodded, "I knew there was a chance. She showed up at our house one night, right after we moved into the house. Your father said that he handled it and we just sort of left it at that." Her answer sounded rehearsed. As if she'd been expecting that question.

"This is all just so crazy," Gabriella said quietly.

"I want you to know that no matter what, you've always been my first, my oldest and you always will be."

Gabriella nodded as she felt her eyes water. She didn't quite understand what was happening, but she didn't say anything else. After another moment of silence her mother got up from the bed and made her way out of her room. But not too long after her mother had gone Michelle quietly pushed her bedroom door open.

"Did she talk to you yet?"

Gabriella let out a long breathe, "Yeah. She did."

Michelle came across the room in her long socks and ACDC pajama top and flannel bottoms. She crawled into bed beside Gabriella and they both sat in the quiet for moment.

"What do you think is going to happen now?"

Gabriella pushed her hair from her face, "I think we just have to meet her and get it over with."

"Do you think she's going to hate us?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I think we just need to give her chance. It's all we can do right now. "

Michelle nodded and leaned her head on Gabriella's shoulder. "So you're really staying this time? No more San Francisco?"

"Yeah, I'm staying." Gabriella looked towards the frame on her side table. Troy and her smiling faces were looking back at her and she remembered how he acted last night. It felt like those people in the picture were strangers to her now. Her stomach twisted and her eyes watered once more. The other night in the tree house, there wasn't just passion, but intimacy and laughter. And she loved it. All of it. She wanted more of it. She wanted to know him like that more and more, get closer and closer to him.

But that couldn't happen. Whatever happened between them was temporary, and he had never lied about wanting it to stay that way. If she didn't pull back now, she'd end up with a broken heart before Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10

The mumbled slur of curse words bought Troy out of his slumber. Sitting up right he leaned over to turn on the lamp watching Zeke rub his knee with a pained expression on his face. "You alright?"

"Sorry," he said in a low voice as he moved around Troy's dresser and back to the cot he'd been sleeping on. "Just trying not to wake up your parents."

"Dude," Troy looked back at the clock it was almost three in the morning. "Are you just now getting in?"

"I was with Sharpay," he glanced up with a sly grin on his face. "We sort of lost track of time."

Troy smirked. "I'm sure you did."

Zeke sat down in the cot and bought up his pant leg to remove his leg. "How's your chest?"

"Bullets moved." Troy said wincing as he sat up. The .22-caliber bullet rested less than half an inch from his beating heart. It was a life-altering wound he gotten on the battlefield. The doctors said that the surgery would be too risky to remove it. He been cautioned that life with a bullet in his chest would be different.

He would have to limit the weightlifting and exercise he once enjoyed. He had to carry a card explaining to airport security that he had metal in his body. If he ever needed an MRI, there was a medical risk the magnets could shift the bullet.

"I mean, I got hit in five major spots and I managed to survive." Troy placed a hand on his chest. "Some people don't even survive one."

"I told you, you shouldn't be working at the bar."

"We don't have that much more to do," Troy said leaning back on the headboard. "The bullet moved, it's not a big deal. I just have to take it ease and I'll be sore for a while."

Zeke shook his head, "you're still not going to tell them are you?"

Troy made a face as he shrugged his shoulders, "what would be the point?"

"I think Gabriella would find a point."

"I'm especially not going to tell her. She has enough to worry about. I don't want her to worry about me too."

"But you want her to marry you?"

Troy didn't say anything to that. "So you and Sharpay?"

"She's a nice girl, she's very…"

"Bossy," Troy finished.

"Very smart."

"And demanding," Troy added.

"And sexy."

"Now you're grossing me out," Troy shivered and he watched Zeke removed his shirt and then his other shoe.

Zeke laughed as he settled onto his cot. "Well while you've been in bed all day, I went to the bar and the stage looks great Ryan and Kelsi must have work all night on it."

"Yeah, they were working hard; then again we paid them well." Zeke said with a small smile. "They make a good couple."

"They've been a couple on and off for years." Troy laid back in his bed and let out a sigh, "Gabriella didn't stop by did she?"

"No," Zeke shook his head, "Haven't seen her all day."

"Christmas is only few more days away."

"It is," Zeke took a deep breath. "Got any plans?"

"Short from giving up entirely?" Troy let out a huff. "Nope."

"I think you'd be an idiot if you did that."

Troy let out a small laugh as he reached for the light from the lamp. "We might just have to deal with that."

"Take her out on a date, just don't call it a date." Zeke shifted on his cot. "Open her door, hold her hand, pull out her chair, and pay the bill." Zeke shrugged. "Men have done it for years now."

"If I'm not calling it a date then what the hell do I call it?"

"Tell her you just miss spending time with her, you guys use to hang out all the time didn't you?"

"We use to," Troy said quietly as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Then just tell her your hanging out."

He didn't say anything after that, Troy nodded and slowly let the silence in the room take over until he was pulled into a deep slumber.

The next day Gabriella was in the kitchen eating cereal in her uniform. When her father came into the room followed by her mother, both quiet as they went about their morning.

"Change of plans, Griselda is coming over for dinner tonight," Her mother said with a frown. Immediately Gabriella knew that her mother wasn't happy about this idea.

"Isn't that a little soon?" Gabriella said looking at her father.

"You forget Gabriella," Her mother said exasperatedly. "She's known about us for four months now. According to your father _she_ thinks this is long overdue." Maria turned around to grab a glass from the counter.

"Do you have something you want to say?" Luis glared in her direction. "You're the one that said she could come for dinner."

"You say that as if I had a choice."

"Damn it, I don't want to fight about this too," he said placing his mug down with force. "I've put up with your family for all the years haven't I? You mean to tell me you can't put up with mine for a night."

 _Mine?_ Gabriella raised a brow. What was that supposed to mean? Where they suddenly taking sides? Was she part of ' _your family?'_

"Silly me," her mother shouted. "What was I thinking of course I'll just welcome my husband's love child into my home and while I'm at why don't I wipe your ass from all the shit your leaking into my house," she said slamming the refrigerator door shut.

"This is my house. I have paid for it, my name is on the deed and I will not tolerate this attitude," he said grabbing the paper and moving towards the table.

"Oh right I just cook, clean, and do everything around this house. You don't do anything but sit on your ass and pay the bills, you keep up with this house for one week then you can say it's yours until then this house is just as much mine."

Gabriella closed her eyes and pushed herself away from the table, grabbing her purse she walked towards the door the sound of their screaming fading behind her as she grabbed her keys and headed for her own car.

Once she alone in her car she leaned back into the seat in defeat. Her cell phone chimed and she hesitated as she looked at the screen. It was an unknown number so she answered it.

"Hello,"

The voice on the other line was serious, "Is this Gabriella Montez?"

"This is she." Was this about a job? She could only hope, her chest immediately swelled with anticipation.

"We received your resume for Hope's General, I'm sorry to inform you but there aren't any openings for nurses at this time. Maybe you can try again in the summer."

"Oh," Gabriella bit the corner of her lip. "Thank you for taking the time to call. I appreciate it."

"No problem, have a nice day."

The line went dead and Gabriella brought a hand up to rub over her face. _Have a nice day?_ The sound of glass shattering from inside her house caused her to jerk. More yelling followed. It was muffled; she could barely make any of it out. But she could still feel the tension. She needed to get out of here. Turning the key she winced as her car made a high pitched squeal and then shut off completely.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she murmured as she tried it again. Nothing happened. "Shit."

A knock on the window made her jerk again as she looked up and seen Troy standing outside. She really didn't need this right now. It had been two whole days since she'd seen him last at the baby shower and now here he was. Cleaned up and showered, wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans. _Shit._ He probably smelt good too. For a moment she thought about ignoring him.

"Pop the hood," he said through the window and Gabriella nodded as she did just that.

He moved to the front of her car and she pushed her door open to follow. Troy loved to work on cars and back when they were younger him and Jason wasted ridiculous amounts of time on his old pickup truck. Gabriella tired not to look at his long legs and firm butt as he leaned over, but didn't entirely succeed. To hide her response to how hot he looked she sharply stood up right. "Stop. You'll get your clothes all greasy."

He glanced down at himself, as if surprised he was wearing clothes at all. "They'll wash."

She tugged on his arm. "I'll just call Jason."

Troy glanced over his shoulder, "Brie, I can figure it out. Will you just give me a sec."

Gabriella let out at a sigh as she looked at her phone for the time. She was going to be late at this rate. Late for a job she didn't want. To pay rent in house she didn't want to live in. To live right next door to a boy she didn't want anything to do with. A sob escaped her lips betraying her need to stay sane.

Troy shifted his attention at the sound. His eyes watched her closely as if he was trying to figure her out. "Here," he offered in a soft tone. "I'll drive you to work and I'll have this fixed by the time you come home today." Troy closed the hood.

"Thank you," she murmured while using the back of her hand to wipe her nose.

Once she got into work she tried to flip off her emotions. Work was not the time to be emotional. She read the children a story, played musical chairs, two rounds of duck, duck goose and three roundabouts of red light green light. She changed three diapers and then changed into her waitress uniform to cross the street and start her shift waiting tables. Gabriella always prided herself on her ability to adapt and get through anything but she was having the hardest time adapting to everything going on at home.

Those emotions kept coming to the surface every once in a while. She couldn't stop it. When Zeke came in Gabriella sigh in relief and walked over to his booth. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and a pair of jeans, sometimes she forgot he was missing a leg, sometimes he seemed as if he was a close friend of hers, someone she might have known in high school.

"Coffee?" Gabriella smiled as she stood at his table.

"Yes please," his smile was kind, almost comforting.

"Do you have an idea of what you want?"

"Pancakes and sausage," He paused, "Maybe a piece of that pie?" he looked on the counter and smiled at the pie under the glass lid.

"In that order or the pie first?"

"You only live once, bring on the pie."

Gabriella giggled and wrote it down on her pad. "I'll put your order in and get you some pie, I'm guessing you're a whip cream man?"

"You're a good woman," he said lifting his coffee.

"Alright I'll be back in sec."

Gabriella placed the order on window and walked over to the pie. Jamie who was counting the change in the register looked over at her "You know him?"

"Yup, he's my friend's army buddy."

"You have a lot of friends," he said writing down the overall number. He looked up at her with a smile. "Any one of them single by any chance?"

Gabriella thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. "Surprisingly, no."

"Are you?"

Gabriella bit her lip and then tilted her head. "Surprisingly, yes."

"Shame, our boss has a thing about inter-office dating," he chuckled and as he zipped up the blue pouch. "Great news is I'm not one to follow rules."

Gabriella felt her lips pull in her first genuine smile all day long. "I find that hard to believe."

"I noticed I didn't see your car out front today." His smile was friendly and his brown eyes were warm. "Need a ride home?"

"Only if I'm going your way," Gabriella said as she began cutting Zeke's pie.

"Trust me, you're going my way," he winked in her direction and turned to make his way to Stan's office.

Gabriella smiled and then placed Zeke's piece of pie on the plate with some whip cream on top. Just then the bell rang and she looked up to see Michelle and Jason walk in. Her stomach flopped and flipped and she placed a flat hand on the counter top. Just when the world was spinning again, it stopped.

"Good afternoon!" Michelle announced.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Relax mother, I have a lunch at fifth period so figure I'd come over and get a bite." Michelle sat down and Jason sat down across from her. He hadn't even made eye contact with Gabriella at all. Picking up the pie she brought it to Zeke who smiled and said thanks.

Gabriella walked over to their table and took out her pad. Watching as Michelle looked over the menu, she noticed Michelle was wearing Gabriella's baby blue pendent her grandma had given her for her 16th birthday. She fought the urge to yank it from around her neck and bit her lip instead. "What would you like?"

"I'll have an orange juice and a club sandwich," Michelle said handing Gabriella the menu.

"And all just have the chicken sandwich and coke," Jason handed her the menu once again he did not look at her at all and Gabriella bit the corner lip again.

"Coming right up," she said with a nod. Just as Gabriella turned Michelle made a small grunt that made her pause.

"Aren't you suppose to ask me if would like something with that sandwich," she giggled. "You know those potatoes that you might dip in ketchup?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It comes with the sandwich Michelle."

"Still polite to ask?" Jason spoke this time and Gabriella eyes shot him daggers.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Would you like fries with that?" she said in a low grumble.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, what did you say?" Michelle said as she giggled a little bit.

"Would you like fries with that?"

Both Jason and Michelle cracked up with laughter and Gabriella bit her lip again.

"Yeah," Michelle said between giggles.

Gabriella turned around and walked to the window to place the order and then to get their drinks. Upon delivery of their drinks the window bell went off and Gabriella when to get Zeke's order. Just then Jamie came out from Stan's office and returned to the register.

"I'm going to take a lunch really quick, you got this?"

Gabriella nodded even thought she was almost positive she didn't. Forcing a smile back in place she made her way to Zeke table and put the pie in front of him. "I'm sorry did you want coffee?"

"Why do you let her do that to you?" Zeke said as he placed his hands around his plate.

"It's complicated."

Zeke gave her a half smile, "My grandmother told me to never let anyone ever make you feel like your small. You're as big as the light inside you and as powerful as you let it shine."

Gabriella smiled and gave him a nod. "Thank you for that. I'll be right back with your order."

Troy stretched out on the ladder to reach the gutter as Luis stood below looking up. He'd always had a fear of heights, which is why he was grateful that the Bolton's had a son. Troy had been tinkering with Gabriella's car in the drive way when her father had come out of the garage with the ladder.

"You alright up there Troy?"

"Great," Troy shouted down as he removed the leaves. He didn't have a heart to say no to the man and he knew his father had helped Luis with the gutters while he was on tour. At first helping her parents out around the house had been a tack to maybe impress Gabriella. Get her attention somehow and make her see how much he cared. These days he did it as just a favor to her father.

He was expecting a call any minute now from Gabriella. She'd needed to be picked up at the diner. He was going to make an attempt tonight at setting up some kind of hang out. He wasn't really sure where but he was sure he'd think of something.

At the pure thought of her name he heard an engine cut in front of there house and he glanced down to watch Gabriella coming out of someone's sedan. The other waiter from the dinner was in the driver's seat. Troy thought for a moment as he tried to remember the guy's name. Nothing came to mind. But he sure felt the urge to get off this ladder and make his presents known.

"Dad?"

"Gabriella, your mother needs help with dinner. I was just getting Troy here to help with the gutters," he said looking up at Troy.

"Hey Brie," he said watching as the sedan pulled away. _Yeah he better leave._ Troy thought as he watched the car disappear down the block.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella didn't look up she barely flinched. "So she's still coming over for dinner?"

"I have to go pick her up in a few and it would mean the world to me if you just tried to-"

"To what… pretend this is normal?" Gabriella finished for him took as she took a breath and shook her head. "I'm not going to be mean if that's what you're asking. None of this is her fault. But before you go giving orders to the rest of us about how to act tonight, consider that we're the ones who live here and at the moment she's a guest. Not the other way around." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she then made her way inside.

Troy came down from the ladder and stood side to side with Luis as he stared at the front door. "I've gained a daughter and lost a family." Luis's voice was low and he looked over to Troy. "I swear it was just that one time long ago and Maria and I weren't even together at time. We'd called off the engagement. We fought, she even kicked me out. I made one mistake."

Troy held up his hands. "I understand the situation; all I can say is their all going to need time."

"Griselda told me that she's been moved around a lot," Luis said looking back at the house. "Her mother hasn't been the best and because of it she's lived a hard life."

"Well what matters is that you're here for her now," Troy placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're here for all of them now."

"I should have gone back for her; I should have raised her here with us. She might have had a better life." Luis face seemed to age ten years just standing there in front of the house and Troy couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Should've, could've, and would've aren't going to get you or your family through this, look for strength in times of weakness."

"Look at me rambling about my problems. You've been to war and back." Luis said with a small smile. "Your parents are proud of you and I must say you've grown up into quite the good man."

"Well almost dying has its privileges," Troy chuckled and then placed a hand on his chest. "I jumped in front of enemy fire for my troops took five bullets of the five only four were exactable."

"Wow," Luis pointed at Troy chest and Troy nodded.

"Doctors said surgery to remove it would be too risky." Troy shrugged as a small wave of relief released inside of him from talking to someone about it.

Luis placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. "You're a brave man, and I have faith that things will work out." Luis gave him a small smirk and leaned in closer. "Even things between you and my daughter," he gave a small pat to Troy shoulder and Troy smiled.

"Guess everyone knows about that these days huh?"

"Son, I was a teenager once. No seventeen year old boy spends his Saturday watching 13 going on thirty unless he really, really likes the girl."

Troy chuckled alongside Luis for a moment before they both went silent again. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I'd like that very much,"

"Good."

"Mr. Montez?"

"Oh boy," Luis looked at him and smiled. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I married your daughter," Troy tucked his hands into his pockets in fear and in confidence at the same time.

Luis was quite for a moment and then stuck out his hand, "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, sir."

After three hours of cooking, a last minute clean up around the house and a shower, Gabriella rubbed her eyes as she took out one of the serving dishes. Griselda had been here for only 30 minutes and already they were setting the table. No one really had anything to say. She'd shown up alone at least. No kids or husband just yet.

In fact the worst part of the night was that she had to stomach Jason and Michelle sitting in the living room as well. And still no one seemed to care about inappropriateness of her sister's relationship with him. In fact just the opposite, everyone was laughing it up and pretending that none of this was a big deal meanwhile Gabriella was trying really hard not to stare back at the same brown eyes and caramel skin, she was trying not to notice that they both had the same nose on, or the same laugh. She also tried not to notice that everyone seemed to like her better. Gabriella scooped up the rice from the pot into a serving dish as Troy gathered plates for the table.

Troy smiled as he watched Gabriella yawn. "You look tired."

"I am tired," she said quietly.

Troy grabbed the dish from her and the spoon. "Then allow me," he said with a smile as he continued the task at hand.

"Funny how I didn't even plan this evening and I'm left to taking care of it," she looked back into the living room where everyone was talking. Sharing a story about something Gabriella had done in high school and then laughing outrageously about her faults. Her mother entire demeanor had change as she was now playing hostess as if her life had depended on it. She'd gotten her nails done, her hair done and was in full make up. Why? No one knew? But that left Gabriella doing all of the house work and cooking.

"Your mother's just trying to deal with it." Troy shrugged his shoulders. "It's big of her to let Griselda into her home. Not many women I know would do that."

"I feel like such a bitch but I just feel so…"

"Lied to and used."

Gabriella closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulder. "How do you do that? You always just know what I'm feeling?"

"Because I know you," Troy smirked and placed the finished plate on top of the table behind them and turned so he was standing close to her. "I've known you all my life Brie."

She swallowed hard, clenching her fist to keep from putting her hand on his chest. When he was like this, clever, warm, focused on her, she always seemed to want him the most. She bit the corner of her lip and tried to push the thoughts of him away from her mind. "Get the out the red plates, not the white ones. White seems impersonal."

"Alright boss."

Her eyes were right at his chin level, so she had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. "I'm not trying to be the boss."

His mouth twitched almost imperceptibly. "You're pretty bossy, to not be trying to be the boss."

Gabriella smiled, "Well, I'm the boss of this kitchen right now. You can be the boss of the setting the table if you like?"

"Is that how it works?" He braced his other hand on the counter behind her trapping her between his arms.

"Yes." She was flushed all over and suddenly conscious of the ache of arousal between her thighs. She had no idea when that had happened. "That's how it works."

She could see that he was breathing quickly too, and he looked as hot as she felt. Something new had blazed up in his eyes and for a moment she was sure he would kiss her.

But he didn't.

Of course, he didn't.

"Okay then," he said quietly as he reached for the white plates to put them away.

"Okay." She was almost shaking, her body primed and ready for something to happen. When clearly, nothing was going to happen.

At dinner Troy sat next to Gabriella, Jason and Michelle across from them with Griselda and her mother and father at the head of the table. It was quiet, the only sound came from the clinking of the glasses and forks against the plates. Until Troy spoke up, "So I hear you're a mother How many children do you have?"

Griselda smiled, seeming relieved by the break in silence. "Two of them, my youngest is one years old her name is Olivia and my oldest is four, his name is Joel."

"Are you married?" Michelle asked as she lifted her glass.

"Yes, his name is Reggie" She said with a small smile. "What about you Gabriella are you seeing anyone?"

"Puh-lease, Gabriella is a stick in the mud."Michelle joked as she placed the glass back down on the table.

"Michelle, that's enough," Maria said from the head of the table.

Michelle rolled her eyes and Gabriella took a deep breath. "No not at the moment."Just then from underneath the table she felt a hand on her thigh it was Troy's hand. Gabriella felt the nerves in her stomach as she quietly continued to eat.

"Troy what about you?" Griselda asked.

"It's complicated."

"They like each other," Jason said in a low voice as he flicked some of his food around. "They just never admit to that."

Troy raised a brow in Jason's way. "I've been meaning to ask this but, what exactly do you two have in common." Troy zeroed in on Michelle with a raised brow.

"We talk to each other," she said with a grim smile.

"How old are you?" Griselda asked Jason.

"I'm twenty-eight years old."

"And you?" Griselda leaned forward to view Michelle.

"Seventeen," Michelle let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "I'll be eighteen in three months."

"Right," Griselda eyebrows raised up and she went back to eating.

"Michelle has a lot of dating experience, I believe she knows what she's doing." Luis spoke up and then turned towards Gabriella, "How was work?"

"Okay until I had some god awful table, this couple that came in were just rude and annoying." Gabriella sighed as she glanced up at Jason and Michelle. "I mean, it's whatever really I spit in their food."

"Yeah, that's a good reason why you should never mess with your server," Troy chuckled lifting his spoon to his mouth

"That's gross," Michelle looked up at Jason then back at Gabriella, "Can't you get fired for that?"

"No evidence." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "The couple left their plates clean, they didn't even realized I had over charged them." Gabriella smiled politely as she picked up a serving dish of mash potatoes. "Would you like some potatoes?"

"That's my girl," Maria nodded her head and smiled. "No one messes with my baby."

Jason placed his fork down and picked up his drink to his eyes nervously looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella leaned back in her chair and picked up her own glass. "Where do you work Griselda?"

"Oh I work in retail, I restock inventory and sometimes handle the customer service station for returns."

"Are they hiring?" Michelle asked looking over at Griselda.

"Part time yes."

"Not full time?"

"Are you looking for a summer job?" Griselda asked, "If you're saving up for college then I could-"

"I'm not going to college," Michelle interrupted.

"Michelle we talked about this," Maria said placing her fork down. "It's better for you to experience college. Your sister already said she would help you."

"Right because it helped her out so well," Michelle motioned to Gabriella and Gabriella looked down in embarrassment.

"That's enough Michelle," Luis looked over at Maria and nodded. "I agree with you mother, with the way the economy is maybe it's better to think about going to college for a while."

"Why, Troy owns a bar and he never went to college, Jason owns his own car garage and he never went to college."

"Jason lives above his parents in the attic while Troy went to war for his country and now has a bullet in his chest." Luis narrowed his eyes at his youngest daughter. "You need to have a plan."

Both Gabriella and Troy stiffened.

Eyes wondered around the table as the silence seeped through like a spilled beverage spreading everywhere. Not even clink of silverware against the plate.

"You were in the army?" Griselda asked putting down her drink.

Troy nodded as he looked around the table. "It's really not that bad."

Gabriella looked at up Troy and shook her head. "I knew you were lying to me."

"Brie I just didn't want-"

"You just didn't want to be honest." Gabriella got up from the table. "It was nice meeting you Griselda."

"What just happened?" her father asked confused, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a walk." Gabriella began to walk towards the door and when they heard it shut all eyes turned to Troy.

"I hadn't quite figured out how to tell her yet," Troy said quietly.

"Smooth," Michelle said looking back at her father.

Maria looked up at Jason. "I think you should go."

"But mom-" Michelle started.

"She right, thanks for the dinner Mrs. Montez." Jason said placing a hand over Michelle's. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jason got up from the table and looked back at Troy with a bit more understanding and what seemed to be respect. "Good luck man."

Troy nodded as he sat at the table looking down at his plate. The room fell into silence once again as the door shut after Jason.

Michelle crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, her eyes shifting over to Troy. "Did it hurt?"

"Like hell," he said without a flinch.

"Is there any chance they can remove it?" Griselda asked.

"They don't know yet, the bullet seems to be moving. Operating at this point might be necessary when with the risk."

"You mean there's a chance you won't survive it?" Michelle said her features softer as she looked up at her parents.

Troy stood up from the table and took a deep breath. "It was a pleasure to meet you," he held out a hand to Griselda who shook it and then looked over at Michelle. "Your parent's are right. You should go to college."

The room was quiet again as he made his way out of the dining room. He needed to talk to her, he wasn't sure what to say, but he was hoping something would come to him by the time he had to say it.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella felt vaguely sick as she quickly made her way down the steps of her house, nothing in her world had remained in its place since she'd gotten home. Suddenly her stomach twisted and she hunched over as bile made its way back up and out of her system.

"Shit," the sound of Jason voice broke through her hacking. Before she knew what was happening he was at her side holding her hair up and out of her way. "You okay?"

"No," she gasped, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. "You're a son of a bitch."

Jason raised a brow as he stood up straight and let go of her hair. "What the-"

"I invited you into my home. I trusted you and you thinks okay to just date my baby sister without so much as a 'hey I'm interested in your sister.'"

"Hold on-"

"Fuck you, if I were a guy right now I'd be more than justified to beat the shit out of you." Gabriella gave him a shove. "She's seventeen years old you piece of shit."

"Gabriella-"

She shoved again, "If you haven't figured it out, I fucking hate you."

"Hey now," Jason said bracing himself for another shove and hold both her hands. "I never meant for anything to happen. It just did."

"Nothing should have happened. You were my friend and I trusted you. I trusted you." Her voice broke and she struggled against him trying to get free.

"What the hell?" Troy arms wrapped around her and pulled her off Jason. "Are you out of your mind?"

"She started it."

"And I'm ending it." Troy glared at him in bewilderment. "Honestly I don't have faintest idea about what's going through your head right now."

"Get off me," Gabriella pushed away from Troy.

"Whatever," Jason held up his hands. "You two have other shit to work out. I'm out of here."

"Fantastic," Troy muttered as he turned to look at Gabriella. "Are you alright?" he said quietly reaching for her then stopping when she pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

"Okay," Troy held up his hands.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and she looked up at him for moment with disbelief on her face. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because you have enough crap on your plate right now don't you think?"

"How bad is it?" she asked him. "And don't lie, I'll know."

Troy nodded, "Okay, alright." He bright a hand up to the back of his head, ruffling his already mused hair. "The bullets to close to my heart and the surgery is too risky."

"What happened?"

Troy let out a long shaky breath, "I was leading a group of men across what we thought was a friendly town. Unfortunately we were ambushed, they opened fire at us and there were two under guys on my team, just kids fresh of basic." Troy paused as if the story had suddenly came to life before his eyes. "I didn't even think about it. I was there leader and I wasn't going to let them die."

Gabriella hand landed hard across his face.

Troy eyes blinked rapidly as he placed a hand on his check. The sting vibrating from his cheek though his entire face. He shook his head and reached to take her hand.

"No," she said pulling away from him. "How could you not tell me?"

Troy felt the tension growing between them. "Brie,"

"Forget it," she hurried back up to the house.

Troy was right behind her, and caught her on the porch. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

She tried to pull away, but it didn't work. She wasn't sure how it happened, but he had her trapped against the wall, one hand planted on the wall beside her shoulder and his body preventing her from moving.

"Let go of me," she gasped, squirming slightly. She was still angry, but she was more than that now. Her mind was spinning like crazy, bombarded with intense sensations from his body so close to her, the strangely passionate look in his eyes. "My parents are right inside."

"I don't care if they're home." He spoke in a guttural tone that sent shivers down her spine. "We need to talk about this."

"We already talked. Don't you remember at your welcome home party, after we had sex when I asked very clearly what was wrong? You lied to me. I can't believe you're one of those men."

He grew very still, the expression on his face changing almost imperceptibly. "What kind is that?"

"The kind of man who will say anything to get laid," she whispered harshly.

"You really think I'm one of those men?"

"I never did before." Her voice cracked, and she had to clear her throat to continue. She was shaking all over. She was never this way. She had no idea what was happening to her. "But you just… you just..."

"Brie I wasn't manipulating you for sex." His voice was even, but there was an underlying edge that made her wonder if she'd hurt his feelings. That idea upset her even more.

"It's not that. It's not about that."

"Then what is this about?" he was still far too close to her. His face was only inches from hers.

"You've never lied to me before." She heard her voice broke. "So things must me a lot more serious than I was afraid of."

"Brie," his face softened. "I'm so sorry about this whole thing. I just had it in my head that it would be a good idea to wait before telling you. I didn't want to spoil your Christmas and I just couldn't stand the thought of worrying you."

She took a shaky breath, so relieved she was about to lose it. She was behaving ridiculously, but she couldn't seem to snap out of it. "Troy," she whispered. "I can't lose you."

Troy reached down to pick up her left hand and brought it up to his lips placing a soft kiss there and then he twined the fingers of his left hand into hers. "I'm not going anywhere."

For some reason, the words, and the reality that they were true, were the last straw for her already battered emotions. A single tear slipped down her cheek. "I know."

He wiped the tear away with his right hand, very gently. "So we're okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay."

"Good. I'm not use to you being made at me. I don't like it."

"I don't like it either."

"Let's not do it again."

"Sounds good to me."

He was still holding her left hand as he leaned down to very softly press his lips against hers. It felt so good that, as he drew back, she leaned forward enough to claim his mouth again. She was just about to wrap her arms around his neck when she realized what she was doing. She pulled away with a gasp. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he smiled. "I'm not complaining."

"Still," Gabriella placed a hand over her lips.

"Why don't I head home and you go inside and spend some time with your family."

Gabriella nodded slowly almost memorized by him.

"We'll talk more tomorrow."

She bit the bottom corner of her lip as she watch him pull away and begin to make his way down the steps.

Gabriella made her way back inside and her mother and father had moved to the living room with Griselda. Michelle appeared at her side as they quietly stood in the doorway looking in on the scene.

"Did you really spit in my food?" Michelle asked quietly.

Gabriella raised a brow. "No," she let out a soft sigh, "I wouldn't spit in _your_ food."

Michelle face twisted a little as she looked back at her sister. "That's so gross."

"What on earth do you see in him anyway?" Gabriella asked since they were alone at the moment.

Michelle was quiet for a moment as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He doesn't treat me like a little kid."

Gabriella did her best not to let her opinion come through on her face. She always been really close to her sister. Despite all of the family drama and bickering back and forth her relationship with Michelle had not strayed too far from the norm. "Do you actually like him?"

"Yeah," Michelle shrugged. "He's really nice and he's super smart, he invited me to this tattoo party one of his cousins are throwing."

Gabriella stiffened, "Michelle you can't go to that?" Gabriella ducked a little to catch Michelle eyes. "I know Jason's cousins. They're not always the greatest news."

"I am going," Michelle said obviously put off but Gabriella reaction. "It's not like I'm going to do something stupid and Jason's going to be there."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah and Jason always let's his cousins drag him into the stupidest ideas."

"He's not like that."

Gabriella frowned, "Michelle I've known Jason for years. I know what he's like. He was always hosting the parties with beer back in high school. His dad let him get away with anything."

"Maybe he's changed." Michelle defended. "You don't always know everything."

Gabriella frowned. "Neither do you."

"Girls," Their father voice was loud as he addressed them both. They'd barely noticed that everyone was staring at them.

Michelle made a tisk sound with her tongue as she crossed her arms even tighter across her chest and made her way into the living room. Gabriella took a deep breath as she did her best to put the frustration inside her on pause and followed Michelle.

"You girls shouldn't fight over boys," Griselda informed them as they sat down. "You're sisters."

"We're not fighting over a boy," Michelle said leaning back on the sofa. "We're arguing because Gabriella is judgmental asshole."

"Actually no," Gabriella said pointedly. "We're arguing because my seventeen year old sister wants to go to a tattoo party with a guy who everyone knows is a screw up."

"Now Gabriella," Maria said as politely as possible. "You don't want us judging your friends that way."

Gabriella let out an exasperated breath. "You have got to be kidding me?" she looked at her father. "Freshman year of college, I went to a concert with Taylor and you both accused me of going to some orgy with the guys. And if I remember correctly Jason was one of those guys."

"Gabriella this is not the time," her father said in a stern tone. "We have guest."

Gabriella looked over at Griselda, "That's really funny because I swear on my life you were just asking me to behave like all this was normal. You know back when you wanted me to treat her like family." Gabriella stood up, no longer able to stomach the family time. "Well welcome to the family. Hope it was everything you dreamed of."

The next morning the house was quieter than usual, Gabriella stood at the coffee machine making herself a cup of coffee for the day. She hadn't slept very well. There was too much to think about to sleep.

Her mother came into the kitchen quietly. Her bathrobe tided tightly at the waist as she stopped at the edge of the counter. "What's going on between you and Troy?"

Gabriella sighed at her mother question as she wiped the kitchen counter with a damp paper towel and picked up her coffee mug.

"We're just friends." She'd been hoping that everyone with just wake up and ignore each other like every other time one of them lost their temper. Apparently that wasn't going to happen this morning.

Her mother was quiet as she walked over to the cabinet and retrieved a coffee mug for herself. "That's not what I'm talking about."

Gabriella threw away the paper towel, "Then what are you talking about?"

"His condition."

Gabriella let out another long breath as she lifted her mug and shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing I can do."

"And you're okay with that?"

Gabriella made a face as she looked up at her mother, a jump in her heart. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I'm just worried about you being around him so much and devoting so much time at that bar of his. I mean are you sure it's a good idea? _For you_ I mean?"

Gabriella's shoulders stiffened as she realized the reasons for the question. Her mom had always had her assumptions about her and Troy. And given all her recent failures who knew where her head was anymore. She placed her mug down, "I know I need to work mom and I am. Just because I'm helping him in my free time doesn't mean I've given up on what I want for myself."

"What do you want for yourself?" she asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Right now? To get a job and move out."

"But you don't have to move out. We're happy to have you here. You could stay as long as you need too."

"No," Gabriella lifting her coffee mug, "Just because you can do something doesn't always mean you should. I'm twenty-eight. I don't want to live with my parents."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It wasn't your fault about the budget cuts at the hospital. You're father doesn't always show it but he is proud of you and he just wants what's best for you. No one thinks less of you for having to come home."

"I think less of me," Gabriella mumbled.

"But you shouldn't." Her mother's voice was getting urgent. "There is no reason for you to feel bad about your situation."

"Really?" Gabriella said leaning against the counter. "I wasted all that time and money on a degree, and now I'm babysitting a bunch kids and asking if people want coffee. And I can't even afford to fix my car."

Immediately distracted, her mom asked. "Is something wrong with your car?"

"No. It's fine." Troy had gotten it running again but he told her it was only temporary. She wasn't about to tell her mother that. Her mom would waste no time in telling her dad, who would take it upon himself to take it to the garage and pay for the repairs. "It was just an example of how pitiful I am."

"You aren't pitiful. You're having a hard time right now, but it's not because of anything you did wrong. Things will turn around. They always do."

 _If only they would._ Gabriella thought to herself as she lifted her coffee mug for another sip.

Later that day Gabriella was at the cash register ringing up the table at the far end of the diner when his voice made her jump.

"How's the car?" Troy murmured as he took seat at the counter.

"It started," Gabriella huffed as she closed the register.

"You're going to have to junk her soon."

Gabriella let out a sign, "Could we just not have this conversation."

Troy smirked as he flipped over his coffee mug and reached over the counter for a menu. "What's wrong now?"

Gabriella hurried over filling his cup with coffee and setting up his spot. "Don't reach behind counter. It makes me look bad."

"That's impossible," Troy smiled as he motioned for his coffee when she'd poured enough, "You could never look bad."

Gabriella felt a smile pull at her lips even though she really didn't want to smile at him right now. "Believe it or not this is not a constant perfection."

Troy was quiet for a moment, "Do you want to get away later?"

Gabriella stilled, lowering the coffee pot until it was flat on the counter top. "What?"

"I can pick you up after work, we can go get some dinner?"

Gabriella arched a brow, "Why?"

"Because I want to feed you."

"Miss?" The table whose check she still had in her apron pocket called for her and she nodded quickly making her way over to them and leaving Troy on his own for a moment.

"I'm so sorry about that." When she came back to the counter Troy was sipping his coffee. She attempted to change the topic. "Should you even be having coffee?" she shook her head. "How many cups have you had."

"Stop it. That's exactly what I didn't want you to do."

"Do what? Be considerate."

"Try to control me, like I'm a task on some list of yours."

Gabriella stilled. "I don't do that anymore."

"Yeah," Troy raised a brow. "Sure you don't. Look, the doctors said to take it easy for a few days. I did. The surgery is still risky but we're gonna take it as it goes."

Gabriella stared blankly at him.

"Stop it."

Gabriella let out short sigh. "How's the bar?"

"Doing just great. Where do you want to eat tonight?"

Gabriella let out a sigh as she reached for her towel and began wiping the counter. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to do that."

Troy let out a small laugh, "What, eat together?"

Gabriella stood up straighter, "You're not just asking if we can eat together. You're asking me on a date."

Troy placed his mug down on the counter, "It's not a date."

Jamie came from the back room with the day's fresh pie and Gabriella looked down at the counter as she wiped it clean. "Apple pie on the menu today," he smiled as he placed it on the counter and opened the glass display.

"A classic," Gabriella smiled timidly.

"Hey did you get your car running again?" Jamie asked obviously unaware of her ongoing conversation with Troy.

"Um," Gabriella eyed Troy as he returned to his cup of coffee. "It's running for now."

"I can take a look at it after my shift."

Gabriella turned away from Troy following Jamie towards the register, not entirely sure why she felt so frazzled. There was nothing going on between her and Troy. There was also nothing going on between her and Jamie either. "It's okay, I had a friend look at it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded, "I'm sure."

Jamie seemed to accept this without further comment and he went about his usual scribbling on the notepad by the register. She bit the corner of her lip before turning back around and coming over to Troy with her notepad out and pen ready.

"Do you know what you want or do you need more time?"

"The coffee was just fine." Troy reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I'll pick you up at eight tonight," he mumbled as he took out a five from his wallet and placed it on the counter top.

"Troy,"

Before she could finish the sentence his lips crashed down onto hers. She'd told him very plainly that she didn't want their relationship to change. But she didn't pull back. If she'd been able to think at all, if he'd been anyone else she might have pulled back and slapped him.

After a moment of surprise she made a little sound in the back of her throat and she felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her in closer. The kiss didn't go very much further but the message he set out to make had been received load and clear.

Pulling away she felt her body suddenly shiver from the cold he left behind. "Any yeah," Troy said a little short of breath as he tucked his wallet away. "It's a date."


	12. Chapter 12

Hands off. Eyes off. Thoughts off.

That was her motto for this evening. Unfortunately ever since he left her a flustered in the dinner she'd only managed to fulfill one part of motto by the time it came to get ready for her evening with Troy. She hadn't touch him at all, her eyes and thoughts hadn't been so controlled. What the hell was she doing?

Gabriella placed a hand on her brow as she let out a long breath. This was the last thing she should be doing. At least not with everything going on at home. She was looking at her figure in the mirror when Michelle stopped in her doorway.

"Hey, can I borrow yo-" Michelle didn't finish her sentence, instead she came into the room. "You look nice."

Gabriella arched her brow as she looked at green silk blouse that pulled again her breast. "I'm not so sure this is good idea."

"What is?"

"Tonight. With Troy. Just…" Gabriella didn't finish her train of thoughts. "I shouldn't be doing this right now."

"You're going out with Troy?" Michelle cross her arms over her chest as she shifted her weight onto one foot. "Like a _date_ out or just _out,_ out?"

"What's the difference?" Gabriella said fumbling to button up the last button on her green top.

Michelle swatted at Gabriella's nervous fingers. "There's a difference." Michelle unbutton the top to buttons putting her cleavage on display. "What do you want it to be?"

"Over," Gabriella mumbled as she looked at her top in the mirror. The green silk of her shirt hung off her chest now rather than clung to it like it had before it had been unbutton, she looked relaxed and casual. Exactly the opposite of what she felt. "What if mom and dad start fighting?"

"They'll figure it out."

Gabriella bit the corner of her lip, "Do you she'll ever come back? I mean maybe I should call her or-"

"Or what?" Michelle said shrugging her shoulders. "She's a freaking adult, besides if she's going to be in this family she can't be butt hurt every time someone loses their temper."

Gabriella nodded then she looked back at the mirror, "I look like a librarian."

"No you don't," Michelle pulled the clip from her hair and used her fingers to shake out the curls. "But you shouldn't put your hair up on a date it sends the wrong message?"

"What message?" Gabriella said rolling up her sleeves a little.

"That you rather be cleaning a toilet," Michelle smiled as she bumped her hip playfully against Gabriella's. "There instant hottie."

Gabriella felt a little blush rush to her face. "So, what was it that you wanted to borrow?"

"You're black flats," Michelle said walking over to the bed and taking a seat. "They match my outfit for tonight."

"Oh," Gabriella pulled at her skirt a little wondering if she should wear something longer.

Just then their mother called up to them, "Gabi, Troy's here."

"Shit," Gabriella said biting on the corner of her lip. "I'm not ready."

"Yes you are," Michelle placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders and turned her towards the door. She took hold her purse quickly on the way out before Michelle ushered her out the door.

Troy who had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs glanced up and automatically froze as his eyes landed on her, dressed in a sleek black skirt and clingy green top that hugged all her curves.

"Hey," he mumbled barely even noticing that Michelle had come down the stairs behind her.

"Hey," Gabriella eyes lingered on his face for a minute before she dropped them.

"So that's a yes on the black flats?" Michelle said moving around Gabriella as she came down to the landing besides Troy.

"Yea," Gabriella nodded.

"You look really nice," Troy said once he'd found his voice. He couldn't help but be please when she smiled shyly.

"You bet your ass she does," Michelle teased.

"Michelle," Gabriella warned.

Michelle let out a laugh as she wondered off into the kitchen leaving them alone. Troy reached out his hand to take hers.

"So where are we going?"

"I figure we could go to that little place in town that you like."

Her brows shifted, "Oh isn't that place is a little expensive?"

"Will you shut up and let me spoil you."

He walked her to his car and opened the door for her, she slid into the passenger seat with ease. Coming around the car he glanced back across the yard to see the window blinds from his house shift and then back at hers to see the same.

Getting into the driver's seat he was greeted with the smell of her perfume. His stomach was flipping with butterflies as he glance over at her sitting in his car. She looked so small in his front seat. So delicate and feminine. He was happy she'd left her hair down, he liked her curls and how they spilled over her shoulders. Not wanting to give her any time to change her mind he turned on the car and pulled out of the drive way.

"So just dinner and then back home?" Gabriella said, her tone shaky as she reached to play with the buttons on his radio.

"What? Is being around me suddenly a chore?"

She sat up straighter, "No, that's not- I mean- I just-"

They had approached the first red light on the way towards the main road and Troy slowly brought the car to stop. "Finally."

"Finally what?"

Troy shifted the gear into park and leaned over the console between them his hands catching in her hair as he brought her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Electricity jumped through his body as she leans into him her lips parting and allowing him to take full advantage. The sound of a car honked behind them and Troy pulled away putting his hands back on the wheel.

"Whoops," he smiled as he shifted the car back into drive and stepped on the gas.

"What on earth was that for?" she sounded a little out of breath.

"Well I can't exactly have my way with you when your mother's watching us through the window can I?"

"Oh," she gasped as she placed the tip of her fingers on her lips. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, my mom was watching too," he said with a small smirk.

He didn't have to be looking at her to feel her entire body tense up. "Oh god," her voice faltered. "Everyone going to know about this by tomorrow morning."

Troy let out laugh as he reached out a hand to take hold of her. "Relax," he said glancing in her direction.

Gabriella had been really nervous about going out with Troy this evening, but the whole thing ended up going fine. They went to her favorite restaurant, they walked around some of downtown streets until they found an ice cream parlor.

She'd even had some wine with dinner which had probably been a bad idea but seemed to be going well so far.

"How are you feeling about everything?"

It was nice of him to ask, and his blue eyes were serious and attentive, like he really cared.

"I'm fine. I think it's all going to be fine. I think we'll be able to get along just fine." She was saying "fine" a lot. Too much. She couldn't look away from his deep eyes. "I mean what else am I supposed to say when you find out you have a sibling out there with this entire life. I mean she's seem so different."

"Well, she was raised differently."

"I know," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as they came to sit down at a bench. "Still, I'm so embarrassed and just so ugh, like here she is, she's struggled, obviously, and she has a job, a degree and marriage. Me, I'm back in my old bedroom."

"Yes," Troy murmured as he sat beside her, "the picture is pretty."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Troy said with a shrug, "You don't even know her yet, and you shouldn't put her on a pedestal so soon."

Gabriella was quiet for a moment as she leaned against him snugly while watching a young couple across the park walked their dog.

"You look gorgeous tonight," he murmured into her ear. "Have I told you that?"

"Several times," she said, trying to sound light and good humored although her heart, body and mind were an uproar of need and longing and confusion and fear. "And I still meant what I said the other night, about sex not happening between us again. There's just too much going on at home right now."

"That's not why-"Troy stiffened slightly. She could feel it quite clearly since his body was pressed against hers. "I mean it, when I say you look absolutely beautiful."

She sighed fighting the instinct to pull away from him. "Thank you."

Troy leaned in closer and tilted his head and ran a line of feather light kisses against her cheekbone and down towards her jaw. "You have no idea how much I love the curve of your neck right here." He brushed her hair back and used his index finger along her throat, making her shiver. "It drives me crazy."

She wanted to lean into his words, have them surround her like a blanket. "It's just a normal neck."

"It is not a normal neck. There's nothing normal about it." He leaned in to press a soft kiss against her throat. "There's nothing normal about you."

It sounded like he meant it, and there was no reason to assume that he didn't. At the moment, he was into her, and it was nice. It made her feel good. _Really_ good.

It just wasn't enough for her to leap into this %100 percent.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her throat was tight with emotion, but she tried to speak naturally over the lump. "Just chill with the romantic act okay?"

Troy's hand came to her chin and he turned her towards him. "I don't think you want me to back off. I think you _like_ the romantic act."

God help her, she did. But she wanted it to be more than an act.

He kissed her on the mouth, and she responded for a few seconds before she made herself pull away.

Troy let out a frustrated sigh, "Brie what's the matter? You can't tell me you don't want this. I know you do. So why don't you just let go and enjoy the moment?"

There. He'd made it clear again. This was just about the moment for him, and it was about a lifetime for her.

"Of course I like to kiss you," she said, feeling a sudden surge of desperation and trying frantically not to fall apart and make a huge fool of herself. "Of course I'm attracted to you. But what my body wants isn't necessarily what _I_ want. Don't you understand that?"

He stared at her, something almost frozen in his expression.

"You can seduce me if you want, and I may end up relenting and falling into bed with you, but that's not going to change anything that matters." She cleared her throat when her voice wobbled. "There are just things that matter to me, Troy. The most important things in the world to me. I really like you, and I think you're a great guy, and yes right now I'm insanely attracted to you. But I have to protect my heart in the long term."

He still looked frozen, and she momentarily afraid she'd genuinely hurt his feelings.

"It's nothing personal," she added quickly, reaching up to put a hand on his cheek, "Your my best friend and I'd just really like you to stay that way."

"Of course." He placed a hand over her and removed it from his cheek setting it down on her lap. "I mean I'll always be your friend, I didn't mean to … if this isn't what you want, then I won't press it on you."

His words didn't sound quite right. He made it sound like there was something about him, who he was, that she didn't want.

And she did want him. She wanted all of him. She just didn't want what he was willing to offer her.

It was almost midnight when Troy took off for a run. He didn't care, he needed the distraction. He needed to force himself to keep going even after the fatigue set in and sweat was dripping down into his eyes.

He wondered if he kept running whether eventually his heart would stop hurting so much physically or emotionally. Maybe if he made his body hurt deeply enough, he wouldn't feel the other pain that was slowly eating him alive.

Gabriella didn't want him. All of what he'd been sensing in her, the attraction, the need, and the comfort was mostly physical and she didn't want him in any other way. There was no reason that she should want to spend the rest of her life with him. He never proved to anyone that he could commit to a relationship permanently.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he slowed down to pull it out and check it, vaguely hoping it was Gabriella.

It wasn't. It was Michelle.

Troy pulled into the first parking spot he saw and was out of the car instantly, his footsteps quick as he made his way up to the house, he didn't need to double check the address. This was it. He could tell from the random stragglers all over the yard, the music was radiating off the house so much that he could feel the base even through the grass. He mumbled a slur of curse words as he made his way up the walk.

Once inside he was smacked in the face with the thick smell of weed and body order. He had to pause just to get his bearings. Shifting through the crowd of moving bodies he made his way through the house looking in all different directions. _Where was she?_ Then he saw him. Jason was standing beside a rather barely dressed redhead, his hand casually on her hip as she whispered something into his ear.

Troy's fist was smashing against Jason's face before he could think it fully through. "She's a fucking kid."

The redhead screamed as she tried to hold on to Jason. "Oh my god!" she placed her fingers on his bleeding lip. "What's the matter with you, I'm not a kid. I'm twenty six years old."

"Where is she?" Troy asked lifting his fist again.

Jason stumbled back a bit, "I thought she left."

Troy grabbed a fist full of his shirt and yanked him close so he could be heard. "Where did you last see her?"

"Upstairs in one of the bedrooms," Jason held up his hands. "Just leave me alone man. I already dumped her, what more do you want from me?"

Troy brought his knee up and Jason grunted as he hunched over. "You asked," Troy said pushing Jason back into the redhead. He made his way upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. He didn't bother knocking, he just started opening doors. People screamed, pillows were tossed in his direction, he didn't care he just needed to find one little brunette with the same light brown hazel eyes as Gabriella.

On his fourth door he made a move to open it and found it was locked. So he began pounding on the door. "Michelle? It's Troy!"

There was a paused before the door click and he pushed it open and he was filled with a mixture of relief and anger when his eyes landed on her. There was a lamp smashed on the floor besides the bed. Her makeup was smeared, her hair tousled and her shirt had been ripped slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"He dumped me," she murmured, "then one of his slime ball cousins thought I was fair game."

"Did he-"

"No," she shifted obviously uncomfortable. "God no."

Troy felt the largest wave of relief as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. She softened against him and he sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening.

"Thank you for not saying I told you so." She sniffled.

"Come on," he said pulling away from her and removing his sweater, "It might smell a little but I don't think you want your parents seeing you in like that."

"Thanks," she said shrugging on his sweater and zipping it up.

They made their way out of the house and to his car, the drive was mostly quiet, until he glanced over and seen her biting her lip. That same little habit her big sister had when she was upset. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she said with a slight shrug.

"How about we go somewhere, get something to eat and you can clean up a bit in the bathroom?"

She didn't answer for a while, and then she let out a long breath. "Okay."

They pulled into a Wendy's parking lot and he got out of the car, when she didn't move he walked around to the other side and opened her door. "Large chocolate frosty?"

Her lips pulled up into a smile and she got out of car.

Troy got the food and picked a table that was in clear sight of the woman's bathroom. He didn't touch his food or remove his eyes from the bathroom door until she emerged from it. She pulled her hair up in bun of some sort and had washed her face. For the first time since he been back she actually looked her age.

He'd never understand why she was in a hurry to grow up so fast. Why she wanted to underestimate herself and rely on her looks. She was a smart girl. More than capable of doing anything she set her mind too.

When she sat down at the table she rolled up the sleeves on his sweater and reached for her burger. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Of course," Troy nodded reaching for a fry.

"How was your date?"

Troy let out a huff as he started to unwrap his burger, he didn't even look up to met her curious gaze.

"That bad?"

Troy shook his head, he shouldn't be talking about this with her anyway. "It was fine."

Michelle let out a breath, "What is wrong with you and Gabriella?"

Troy took a bite out of his burger not sure when the conversation had turned against him.

"She wants to be with you, she loves you."

"Not in that way. She doesn't want me." for some reason, the words sounded final, tragic heartbreaking. His throat hurt so much he couldn't breath. He hoped Michelle didn't notice.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Did you … did you ask her?"

Troy shrugged. "In a way. She made it clear."

"Well, you can't just ask her in a way. Ask her for real. Maybe she doesn't know you're serious. She's the kind of woman who's only going to let herself fall in love with a man when there's a real future. Trust me I know my sister, she's all about lists, plans and fitting everything into a perfect box she can control."

Troy smiled at that. He even felt a ridiculous spark of hope. Maybe that was true. Maybe she really didn't know, even thought he thought his feelings should have been obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes. "She's all about playing it safe and making good decisions," he said slowly.

"Yeah," Michelle said around a mouth full of burger. "And you're all about making the fun decisions."

That made Troy frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and sex go hand in hand, so much so that your friends think you're going to sleep with her before you even have a chance to make your point." Michelle didn't even notice his body stiffen. "She thinks you're not safe because you've always just slept around and jumped from relationship to relationship. You need to prove to her that you can be in it for the long haul."

"When did you grow up?"

Michelle shrugged her shoulders, "I'm surrounded by adults all the time, I pick up on things. Plus everyone kind of just talks like I'm not around so I hear a lot of stuff."

Troy frowned. "If I ever made you feel like-"

"You don't." Michelle interrupted. "You're like a big brother. I grew up with you around; you're school photos are right next to mine and Gabi's on the mantel." Michelle shrugged. "Just need to make it official." She reached into the pocket of his sweater and pulled out the ring. "And you might want to keep this some place safe until she's ready."

Troy ducked his head sheepishly. "Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas was tomorrow. Gabriella lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling; just about two month ago her life had been so simple. A job. A small apartment. Her family far, far away. Then there was today. Griselda and her family where coming over to spend the night. Her father thought it would be a good idea for everyone to be together on Christmas morning.

The pit in Gabriella stomach kept growing. She hugged her arms to her chest, hating the flashes of last night that kept coming back to her. Troy had never been that cold before. Not really. Not at heart. She had no idea why he was acting like this now.

Unless she'd hurt his feelings somehow. She hated the thought of it, and she felt a strong urge to fix whatever she might have done.

"Good morning," her mother voice sounded happier than normal. "Get out of bed sleepy head. I have a whole day planed for us!"

Gabriella shifted as she got up onto her elbows. "I work at the diner today mom."

"Call off," she exclaimed. "We're going to have a mother, daughter day."

"Mom," Gabriella said letting the blanker fall around her waist as she brought a hand up through her hair. "It doesn't work that way. I have responsibilities."

"You also owe me for the last seven years you left me here behind with your father," she said pointedly. "Seriously you can't spend one day with your mother."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak and then decided not to. It wouldn't get her very far anyway. "Of course, I'll see what I can do."

"Good, come on we have some shopping and primping to do."

Michelle entered the room still in an oversized t-shirt. "What the heck is going on, I thought tomorrow was the day people got up annoyingly early."

"You girls and I are going to go get all dolled up for our dates tomorrow."

"Dates?" Michelle made a face.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella winced as she looked up at her mother.

"Well, we're going to have a big Christmas Eve dinner. You and Troy, You and Jason, Your father and I," she made a small noise that sounded like a wince. "Griselda and her husband." She turned to the door and began walking out. "It's important that we look our best. It's the only way to handle this shit show."

Michelle looked over at Gabriella who shrugged in confusion.

"Jason and I broke up." Michelle said getting into bed beside her sister.

"I slept with Troy and now things are weird." Gabriella offered just as mono toned.

"Come on girls we have a lot of work to do, I've made appointments at the salon." Her mother's voice called from down the hall.

"Merry Christmas?" Michelle mumbled after a brief pause.

"Kill me now." Gabriella let out a loud breath as she tossed herself back into the mattress.

Gabriella sat in the hair salon and stared back at her reflection in shock. Her mother had insisted on the full works for all them, and now not only did she have a gorgeous new hairstyle, but her nails had been polished and her makeup had been professionally applied.

"Do you think she's having a nervous breakdown?" Michelle asked as she leaned against the vanity of Gabriella's station. She was wearing a sweater two times her size and pair of yoga pants. Her red highlights had been redone and her roots covered. Her sister looked flawless as usual even in her sweats. A pinch of envy rippled through her.

Gabriella turned to her mother who was in a livid conversation with her hair stylist, laughing it up and drinking a Hermosa.

"Maybe?"

"I'm worried," Michelle admitted as she crossed her arms. "What's going to happen to me if mom and dad split? They're going to make me choose."

"Michelle no one is going to do that to you."

Michelle huffed, "You know they will." She shook her head as she looked outside the shops window into the street. "You can just move out and take care of yourself. I can't. I'm stuck here."

Gabriella features soften as she reached out hand to pull Michelle close. "We're sisters, nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'm right here."

Michelle blinked a few times, cautious of her makeup. "I hate all this, the fighting all the time. Picking sides, forced to get along with some stranger. I mean did it ever occur to them that maybe we don't want anything to do with this."

Gabriella nodded, "Well, Griselda is our family now. And we don't turn our back on family."

"What if you begin to like her more than me, you know because she closer to your age?"

"Shut up," Gabriella tugged her hard into her arms and they held onto each other for a moment. "You are my sister. Nothing you would ever do, say or anyone else who comes around is going to change that. We have seventeen years between us and a life time ahead of us and I want you with me for everything."

She felt Michelle holding on tight, felt a sigh of relief release form her body and tension that was there before disappear.

"Besides we need to stick together, if our parents are going to implode someone has to be there to protect the fine china."

Michelle laughed, "I want the wine glasses with the family crest engraved on them."

"You'll have to pry them out of my cold dead fingers."

Both girls laughed and Gabriella felt her heart swell a little bit as she relaxed back into her chair. Both girls continued to banter lightly through the day, joking, giggling and enjoying time with their mother who was also in a delightful mood. Everything was going well, they planed dinner, and they went to a few stores to get what was needed. They came home and the mood kept going. All three of them were cooking and signing along randomly to songs that were streaming off Michelle iPod.

Gabriella loved and cherished every moment of it and at the same time she almost sort of knew, it was their last Christmas together. Her eyes almost watered as she looked around the kitchen at her mother and sister, her father was in living room as always drinking a beer and watching the television. That's when it hit her. Everything she knew and loved about her family was about to change and not all of it was going to be for the better.

"You okay?" Michelle asked quietly.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded, "I just-"

There was a knock on the front door and Gabriella welcomed the distraction. "I'm gonna get that." She made her way to the front door and pulled it open, coming face to face with Troy. At first she didn't know what to say, she didn't know why he was here.

"You straighten your hair."

Gabriella blushed, she was also wearing a red dress for the spirit of the celebration. Until this moment she'd almost forgotten all about Troy. But there he was, in a nice pressed green dress shirt and nicely creased dress pair of pants. Instead of the normal shiver of appreciation at the sight of him, she felt the oldest clench, of her heart, her whole body. The feelings shouldn't go together since they were contradictory. But she felt both of them at the same time. Longing. And possession.

Troy was her best friend. Only he was more than that.

And she wanted him so much. But she knew she had to keep her distance.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"You're mom invited me, I almost didn't come. I thought you might need some time with your family. But…" his eyes did a gratifying once over of her body. "I'm very happy I did."

"Troy is that you?" her father's voice called from the living room, "I got the game on in here."

"Be right there Mr. Montez." Troy said while smiling at Gabriella. "You holding up okay?"

"Doing pretty good," she said leaning on the door. "This whole month has been a little strange."

"I don't think it's been so bad." His body had tighten slightly. She could easily tell.

"I didn't say it had been bad. Just strange. Different."

There was a pause before he answered. "Yeah. It has been different. For sure."

Gabriella let out a low sigh, "Troy do you really think we'll be able to go back to being friends after all this?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. Sometimes… things get in the way."

"I don't see why anything needs to get in the way of us. I'm not going to let you slip out of my life, even if you feel embarrassed."

She liked the sound of that. She liked the idea of his holding on tight, not letting her get away. not that she wanted to go anywhere. "I'm not embarrassed."

Troy chuckled as he crossed over the threshold into the house. "Sometimes you are. You were when you opened that door."

Gabriella bit the corner of her lip. It was probably better to let him think that then tell him the truth. "Well, things are just different."

He didn't answer. For a moment, she felt a strange tension from him. She didn't understand it, but it went away almost as soon as she recognized it.

"I better go keep him company," Troy motioned to the living room. "Let me know if you need anything."

Gabriella nodded as she watched him go. Coming back into the kitchen she resumed her position at chopping board, dicing up the peppers for her mothers potatoes salad.

"Troy?" Michelle asked cautiously.

"Yep," Gabriella said before biting on her bottom lip.

"Where is Jason?" Maria said turning to face her girls. "I called him this afternoon and made sure he knew about dinner."

Michelle straightened. "Mom!"

"What?"

"How could you do that?" she groaned, "We broke up last night."

"Oh," Maria made a face, "Well he didn't say anything to me. He's such a nice boy, honestly Michelle couldn't you wait until after Christmas."

Both Gabriella and Michelle looked up at her their mother with expressions that were unreadable. Before either of them could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Gabriella said sternly as she made her way to the door.

"Just make him go away please," Michelle said quietly leaving the kitchen and heading up to her room.

Gabriella nodded as she swung open the door. Only it wasn't Jason. It was Griselda and her family. Her face fell as she tried her best to regain her composer. She almost wished it had been Jason.

"Hi," she heard the crack in her voice. "Come on in, we're just finishing off a few dishes."

"It smells so good in here. You guys are so lucky to have your mom!"

Gabriella nodded as she took their things. Right, they were lucky alright. Gabriella made her way upstairs to her room with their overnight bags. According to her parents she volunteered her room as the guest bedroom. So she wouldn't even get the luxury of sleeping in her bed tonight when all this was over. Nope. She'd be sharing room with Michelle.

Just as she was putting the bags down, her cell phone chimed and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was an e-mail from the Senior Sweets, a nursing home in Colorado Springs. Gabriella tapped on the message. She'd been so desperate in her search for a job she applied practically everywhere she could.

 _Dear Miss Montez,_

 _We'd have a received your resume and would love to welcome you to our staff._

Gabriella knees gave out and she fell back onto her bed. This was exactly what she'd been waiting for. She couldn't even bring herself to read the rest of the email. Her heart was soaring and then she came crashing down to reality.

She couldn't take this job. It was more than five hours away from Albuquerque. She'd have to leave her family. _Again._ She thought about her parents, her sister, her new sister, Troy. And with these images came a familiar spiral of fear.

She'd always known that losing Troy would be too much to take, but now she realized it would utterly break her. Things were different now. Her world had been entirely remade.

Leaving this time would be final. There were no certainties of a home being here if she ever came back to it. There were no guarantees Troy would keep in touch, no possibilities that their friendship could pick right back up if she was so far away. And what about Michelle, what about what she'd said earlier at the saloon? She couldn't just leave her behind. She hugged herself, wondering when she'd started trembling.

"You alright?" Michelle voice sliced through her growing panic.

Gabriella quickly stood up, her phone falling from her lap. "I'm fine," she said reaching down to pick it up and shoving it in her pocket. "It wasn't Jason."

"I figured." Michelle glanced around the bedroom. "Anything valuable you might want to hide now while you still can?"

Gabriella began moving her feet towards the doorway, surprised they worked at all. "Let's go get this over with."

Troy eyes darted over to Gabriella as she passed the gravy to her father. She'd been quiet all evening, a shade lighter and her bottom lip was slowly beginning to swell form all her chewing on it. _Something was up._

"Such a shame Jason couldn't make it." Maria said from the other side of the table as she gently rested a hand on Reggie's shoulder. "You boys would have gotten along so well."

Troy rolled his eyes as he looked over to where Michelle was also mid eye roll. Michelle had a little girl named Olivia on her lap, the little girl was eagerly lifting fist full's of mash potatoes into her mouth. Sitting beside him was a little boy named Joel who had already told Troy not once but twice about his epic dinosaur named Buba.

"So what do you do Reggie?" Luis asked as he lifted a spoon to his mouth.

"I sell cars." Reggie moved some food around his plate. "It's alright."

"Honest work," Luis mumbled, as the table fell into silence again. This dinner had been one of the longest painfully awkward dinners he'd ever had at the Montez's house. And he'd been too many.

"Michelle had an interest in cars," Maria said enthusiastically. "Maybe you too should talk about some kind of internship or summer job?"

"Mom," Michelle said quietly. "I don't want to sell cars."

"You might be good at it. Jason always talked about selling some of the cars he worked on." Maria said matter of fact. "You should introduce him to Reggie."

"Mom," Gabriella's voice boomed from the other end of the table. "They broke up; he's not coming back, get over it. Move on."

Michelle face morphed into a slightly mortified expression and Troy instantly felt sorry for her.

"You guys broke up?" Griselda smiled, "At least you and your sister won't fight anymore."

Michelle shook her head as she leaned back in her chair and adjusted the baby so she could fit better on her lap.

The table fell quiet again and then Griselda looked over at Troy, "So you seem to be around a lot."

"Mom invited him," Gabriella said before he could answer.

Troy raised his brow and shook his head, "I practically grew up over here just as much as the girls."

Luis laughed, "Careful at this rate I'm going to charge you rent too."

Griselda laughed as well, "How much rent do you pay Gabi."

"Two hundred a month," she said quietly.

"Man," Griselda shook her head, "You guys have it so good, your mom cooks for you every night, dad lets you live here for cheap. I wish my mom had been that understanding, she kicked me out when I was eighteen."

Troy watched as Gabriella nodded and pushed around her rice instead of eating.

"I try to tell them that all the time, they don't know how good they have it. When I was going up my mom came here from Puerto Rico and she left me here when she moved across state. I didn't know anything or how to be an adult I had to learn."

Griselda looked at Luis in awe. "Wow, and now look at you." Griselda shook her head. "Man you and I have so much in common."

Troy eyes settled on Gabriella and Michelle. They looked uncomfortable.

"Gabi went to college at like a university," Griselda said to Reggie, "and Michelle going to one too."

"I haven't decided." Michelle said obviously getting a little annoyed.

"How much does it cost to send a kid to college these days? I was thinking of starting an account for the kids."

"Well Gabriella school was expensive," Luis said wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "I helped her as much as I could but we mostly took out student loans to get her through it."

"What do you do now?" Reggie asked.

"She's a freaking a waitress," Michelle answered.

Troy winced, and his eyes darted over to Gabriella who was dazed out of the conversation.

"She's just getting back on her feet. She got fired from her job out in San Francisco, you know how kids are they hit a rough patch and they just come back home these days."

That got her attention.

"Right," Gabriella shifted in her chair, taking her lip between her teeth again. "I'm going to go get some air."

"We're in the middle of dinner," her father murmured.

"I'm not that hungry anyway." She got up despite her father's glare.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella placed her plate on the kitchen table and made her way out back into the yard shutting the screen door behind her. A sob escaped from her lips and she fell into one of the lawn chairs.

"Hey," Troy voice was warm as he slid the screen door shut behind him. "That was … awkward."

Gabriella didn't say anything she just watched the wind blow through the yard. It was chilly and she wrapped her arms around herself. "I got a job offer."

"That's great," Troy said a little relief in his voice. "What is it?"

"I can't take it." She didn't say anything else. She didn't know if she could, so for while they just stood there until Gabriella let out a long breath and closed her eyes. "It's in Colorado Springs."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to leave," Gabriella said. "I need to be here. They need me."

"You don't need to be here. You want to be here because you think you can somehow control things better if you're here. But you can't. There's nothing you can do here. They don't need you that way and there's nothing wrong with taking care of yourself."

Gabriella stared up at him for a minute. She didn't nod or agree in words or make any indication that she accepted what he said.

"What do you want Brie?" he said quietly.

"I'll figure something out."

"Gabriella." His voice was stern.

"You're kind of bossy," she mumbled. "What's gotten into you?"

"You." He bent down so he was leveled with her. She turned away from him, so he gently moved her face back so he could see her expression, so she would meet his eyes. "If you want this job take it. Take it because it's what you want."

"They need me."

"And what about you? What about what you need? Huh?"

"My family is falling apart," she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what I want. I don't know what I'm feeling or thinking?"

" Well," Troy let out a breath, "I know you love me, Gabriella."

"Of course, I love you. I've always loved you."

"As more than just a friend."

Gabriella let out a breath, "Obviously, I liked having sex with you, but there's more than-"

"Brie, I'm still your friend. Even if everything else changes, that won't. I just want to be your husband too."

Gabriella stiffened as her eyes widen. She couldn't help but love the sound of those words, the idea of Troy as her husband.

"We can make this work." He reached into his pocket and reality crashed right into her with a sharp deep intake of surprise.

There was a ring.

"What the _hell_?" the words left her mouth even before she could stop it.

This time _his_ eyes widen as he watched her with uncertainty.

"I… I don't know what… when … I mean wow."

"That doesn't sound good." Troy muttered quietly. After a moment he recomposed himself and began again. "Lives change. Your life has changed." His hand was shaking slightly. "We can build a new life together."

"I've never actually thought about marriage," getting up from her seat she ranked her hands through her hair. "To be honest I haven't thought of us past whatever _this_ is." She shook her head, "I don't even know my up from down right now. I can't just walk away from everything because you get this wild idea."

"It's not a wild idea. This is what I want. And I think it's what you want too. You can't tell me that you don't."

"Yes, I love you, but there are things I still haven't done. I don't even have a job, and you can't expect me to just turn my back on everything else. I can't."

He groaned. "I'm not asking you to turn your back on everything else, I'd never ask you to do that. I want you to choose a life with me, here in Albuquerque, employed or un-employed. If you loved me-"

"If I loved you?" her voice wobbled. "Is this some kind of ultimatum?"

"No! I'm just saying there must be some way to work it out."

She swallowed hard. "That's not what it feels like."

"That's because your family has you convinced that you have to be this person, this robotic image of perfection. You're using your family as an excuse because you're afraid. God forbid you do anything that you actually want to. They might _need_ you."

Her eyes flashed with anger. "You have no idea what I'm thinking. You think you can just read my mind and automatically know what's best for me."

"Gabriella, don't be-"

"Don't be what? Don't be Gabriella? Don't be the one everyone counts on? Don't be independent? Don't be who I've always been? Is that what you're asking?"

He started to reply but her expression changed suddenly. "I'm so sorry." She rubbed her face and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Troy. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just upset. Surprised and upset."

He sighed in relief at her more composed tone. "I know you are. I didn't think you'd be so surprised." He cleared his throat. "I've been crazy about you for a long time."

She shot him a quick look. "How long?"

He gave a half shrug. "I don't know. Years."

"So when we …. You were hoping … you were thinking."

"Thinking we turn into more, that we'd settle down, buy a place and call it home one day." Troy let out a sigh, "Yeah, I was hoping."

Instead of the softening he'd been hoping for, her shoulders stiffened. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I don't know. I knew you weren't in the same place, so I didn't want to move too fast."

"So all this time, you've been thinking… waiting… trying to make me fall for you?"

He was beginning to feel defensive, like he'd done something to be ashamed of. "What's wrong with that?"

She swallowed hard again and looked away from him. "Nothing. Just that you've been trying to command me into doing this. Just like my father commands me to do everything else."

"I have not! I just told you I wanted us to do this together."

"On your terms. In your plans." She shook her head. "You didn't even tell me about your heart condition."

He started to reply, but then snapped his mouth shut, suddenly realizing that nothing he said would make a difference.

"You're no different from them."

"Brie," he said taking a step towards her.

"No!" she said holding out her hands. "You don't get to just spring this on me and expect me to follow suit. You're right, I'm not a robot and I can't just put on the dress and walk down an aisle because you said so."

Troy watched as she made her way back into the house.

Later that night Gabriella looked down at ring finger, her mind visualizing a ring there. Troy's ring. Troy. Married. To. Her. Try as she might to find the joy of it, it just wasn't there. She couldn't believe this was happening. He'd wanted more out this from the very beginning, and he'd never shared that with her. The knowledge that he loved her that way, that he'd loved her that way for a long time, was thrilling and overwhelming and absolutely terrifying.

She felt a soft nudge on her left and looked over to find Michelle making a questioning face. "You okay?" she said as she took a seat on the bed beside her.

Gabriella nodded clearing her head and wiping her hands on her on the comforter.

"He asked you to marry him didn't he?" Michelle asked quietly.

"Yeah," Gabriella said a bit deflated.

"I'm guess that, because he left in just a frazzled hurry that you," Michelle took a sigh as she looked back at her sister. "You didn't say yes."

Gabriella nodded. A lump in her throat forming at verbal conformation. Both girls were quiet for a bit as they stared at the purple shag area rug in Michelle's room.

"Jason's cousin made a pass at me." Michelle said quietly, "After Jason dumped me."

Gabriella arched her brow as she glanced over at her little sister. "What exactly happened with you two?"

"I'm not sure," Michelle shook her head, "he said there was just too much going on. With mom and dad. You. Griselda. It was …I was a lot to handle."

"Don't do that," Gabriella shook her. "If he can't step up don't blame it on yourself."

Michelle ducked her head, "I'm a good person, I try hard to be myself and to be honest and I-I I just don't know why I can't get anything right."

Gabriella wrapped an arm around Michelle's shoulder and brought her closer. "Hey," she said softly. "You are a good person," Gabriella smiled, "Someone, one day is going to see that. Dating is just a horrible, miserable up and down that makes life that much more complicated. No one gets it right."

Michelle smiled as a small blush came over her cheeks. "Dinner sucked."

"Yeah it did."

"Why do they do that?" Michelle asked looking back at Gabriella. "Why can't they ever just be happy that we're smart or independent? Why does it matter so much if we have a boyfriend or if we have the perfect life plan?"

"Because times were different for mom and dad. When they were younger it was all about getting married and having a job. I think they just worry about us so much because we're doing something so radically different from what they had to do." Gabriella rubbed her back, "It's scary for everyone."

"Griselda did everything," Michelle said with a sigh, "She's married, has kids. It's like she's perfect in their eyes."

"I don't think that's true." Gabriella bit the corner of her lip. "I think they just want her to feel accepted right now."

They were quiet for a moment and Gabriella let out a long breath as she thought of everything she'd just said.

"Why did you say no?"

"I'm just not sure I'm ready be the wife he wants me to be, hell. Up until yesterday I didn't know he even wanted a wife."

Michelle shrugged her shoulders. "He doesn't just want a wife, he wants you."

Gabriella let out a breath as she looked around her little sister's bedroom, "How did you know he proposed."

"Because he's been carrying that ring around since got home," Michelle said quietly. "Gabi, Troy's a great guy and he wants to be with you, he's always wanted to be with you."

Gabriella felt the guilt almost consume her. "He's had the ring for that long?" She took a deep breathe, her heart throbbing in an overwhelming wave of tenderness flooding her feelings.

"I thought you loved him."

Gabriella nodded a small smile coming to her lips. "I do love him."

Michelle shook her head, "Then why do you want be here?" Michelle shook her head, "Get married, and get out of here."

"It's not always that simple," Gabriella smiled nervously. "I left once and things fell apart."

"Gabriella none of this has anything to do you with you," Michelle shook her head. "These are dad's problems, Mom and dad's marriage, none of this happened because you left. It just happened."

Gabriella nodded, "I know that but-"

"So what you're just afraid to take another chance?" Michelle shrugged her shoulders. "You tired once failed and came back home. Is that going to be it? Now you're afraid of things changing so you want to stay safe in a familiar world that feels secure to you?"

"It's not like that," Gabriella said quietly.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know anymore," Gabriella said with a nervous breath. "Shit." Suddenly before she was aware of it she was standing up and pacing the room in her bare feet. "Shit."

When he was finally back in his room Troy noticed Zeke packing his bag. The cot had been put away and all of this things seemed to be packed.

"Leaving so soon?"

Zeke laughed, "I found a place, not too far from the bar. A studio. I'm having Sharpay over tonight."

Troy nodded as he walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. "Sounds riveting."

"Things _still_ not going well with Gabriella?"

"No," Troy shook his head, "No they're not."

Zeke packed up the last of his things and began zipping the up the duffel bag. "That sucks."

Troy didn't say anything but he reached into pocket and took out the engagement ring. With a deep sigh he chucked into the trashcan across the room. The sound of it clinking against the inside of the can was the only sound between them for a while.

"Merry Christmas," Troy murmured.

"Merry Christmas man," Zeke placed a hand on Troy's ankle and gave it a firm squeeze. "It may feel like it now, but it's not the end of the world."

Troy nodded as he looked up at the ceiling, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Same goes for you too Braveheart."

Troy listened as the door shut behind him the room falling into silence once more. Leaning over he switched off the light incasing the room in darkness. The only light was from the moon light shining in from his bedroom window, the same window that looked across into her bedroom. His chest ached and he reached up to touch the bandages.

There was a knock on his door and he moved to sit up his chest tightening as he did so.

"Hey sport," Jack poked his head in. "Zeke just left, said you were back from the party. How'd it go?"

"It went," Troy nodded as he shifted to ease the discomfort of his chest, "She … she said no."

"You feeling alright?" Jack's expression softened as he pushed the door open wider.

"Yeah I, uh … just feeling a little chest pain."

"I know it hurts son?" His father came to the edge of the bed. "I mean I thought she'd say yes for sure. Your mother's been- "

Troy hand reached out as he grabbed his father by the forearm. "Call an ambulance. Now."

Griselda eased on the brakes as they approached a stoplight, and she glanced over at Gabriella in the passenger seat beside her. She looked tense and stiff and pale even in the fading light of then evening.

"What exactly did Mr. Bolton say?" Michelle asked leaning forward between them as they drove. Gabriella had just started walking over to the Bolton's house when the ambulance pulled up with the sirens on and lighting up the entire neighborhood.

Gabriella cleared her throat. "He said that Troy chest was in pain, that they had to take him straight to the emergency room because it was serious." Her voice broke off as her face twisted. "I could hear his mother crying in the background. They must be out of their mind."

"The Bolton's are smart people Gabi, I'm sure they have everything under control." Michelle hand rested on Gabriella shoulder. "Don't start imagining the worst until you find out exactly what's going on."

Griselda let low sigh, "Michelle right, we don't know what's happening."

Michelle nodded, "But this is Gabriella we're talking about, she always imagining the worst. She's lived on the edge of everything falling apart nearly all her life. If there's a pill she'd never heard of it called the chill pill."

"Not helping," Griselda murmured. "If something ever happened to Reggie, I'd be crazy." Her eyes shifted over to Gabriella. She saw her hands were twisting restlessly together in her lap as if she were clinging on you her hands like they were the only things left to hold on to.

Reaching over she covered both her hands with one of hers, not saying anything and not looking away from the road as they drove. Neither one of them spoke, but she didn't pull her hands away, so that was something.

When they got to the hospital Michelle got out of the car, about ready to run in when she noticed Gabriella hadn't moved.

Griselda shut the door on her side and came around. "She's in shock."

Michelle opened the passenger side door and looked in at her. "Gabriella?" she asked softly.

She was still twisting her hands together. "Michelle, I'm scared." She swallowed visibly. "I mean I know what I said earlier tonight. What if that's… what if-"

"Hey," Griselda squeezed in reaching out to undo her seatbelt. "I know exactly what you thinking. But staying in the car isn't going to hold all the bad stuff back. We have to go inside."

She nodded, her eyes huge and focused up on Griselda's face. When she still didn't move, Griselda stretched out her arms to help her out of the car. When her knees buckled Michelle was on her other side and together the three of them made their way into the hospital.

Michelle asked at the front desk and discovered that Troy was currently being prep for surgery. They were pointed towards the waiting room where they found both Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, who were huddled together in the corner.

As they approached Mrs. Bolton looked up and her face twisted with relief as she jumped up to her feet.

"What happened?" Gabriella managed before she was engulfed in a hug so tight she thought she might be suffocated.

"Apparently he suffered some injuries while on tour," Mrs. Bolton said slowly, "There's a bullet-"

"Are they going to do the surgery? Can they take it out?"

"They are going to try," She said with a small nod. "They just took him into surgery a few minutes ago."

"Where's Zeke?" Gabriella looked around the waiting room her veins filling with a cold fluid of panic. "Where's Chad?"

"I'm not sure."

Gabriella pulled her phone out of her pocket and began dialing numbers her fingers numb but in need of something to do. After the calls were made Gabriella stood in the hall staring off into the distance.

"Come on," Griselda murmured wrapping an arm around her. "There nothing to do right now but wait. Why don't you sit down?"

Gabriella followed as she took a seat beside Michelle.

"I called mom and dad," Michelle said quietly. "They said to keep them updated."

Gabriella smiled and then nodded towards Griselda, "You guys don't have to-"

"Don't you even dare suggest that we go home," she said gruffly.

Gabriella's face contorted briefly with emotion and Michelle watched them both curiously.

Jack came up to Gabriella with a cup of coffee. "It's going to be a while," he murmured. "You girls might as well try to relax."

Gabriella gave a little snort, but she took the cup and smiled.

It was more than two hours later when the doctor finally came out to give them an update. Gabriella had been quietly brushing Michelle's hair back as she leaned against her side. Chad and Taylor had showed up, in their pajamas. Taylor's older sister had also come in and was in labor with her child.

Kelsi and Sharpay showed up with Zeke, apparently Ryan had stayed behind to close up the studio. They had been celebrating Christmas Eve with some of their students.

Everyone jumped up when the doctor approached. Even Griselda had reach out her hand so that Gabriella could take hold of it.

"He's stable for now," the doctor said. "But it's serious. We were able to remove the bullet but there has been damage caused to his heart, so we'll need to see how long it takes before we can go back in and repair it."

"What are the possibilities?" Jack as while his wife clutched onto his shirt.

"It could be that he's just fine, or there could be some sort of damage to the left artery. We can't tell yet."

"When will you be able to tell?" Zeke asked.

The doctor looked around at all the faces eagerly waiting on his next words. "We should know more tomorrow morning. He's in recovery now. We'll move him into a room in an hour or two, but he's not likely to be awake until the morning. Look, there's really nothing any of you can do right now. So you all might as well go home and take a shower, try to enjoy your Christmases as best as you can."

"I'm not going home," Gabriella said.

Zeke held out his hand to her before Griselda or Michelle could begin protesting. "There no sense in all of us staying all night. You girls go home, I'll take her home after she sees him."

"Thank you," Michelle said quietly.

It hadn't been the first time he'd waken up in a hospital feeling like crap. Troy laid there for a while, breathing evenly, checking his pulse every so often. He was about to drift off to sleep when there was a gentle tap on his door.

They didn't wait for response instead he looked over to see his parents slowly making their way into the room.

"Oh my baby," Lucile said coming over to his side and leaning down to stroke his hair. "What on earth were you thinking not telling us about your condition?"

Troy huffed a bit as he looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't want to ruin everyone's Christmas."

Jack lips pulled up in a slightly amused grin. "How is that working out for you?"

Troy smiled as well, "Any updates?" Troy said glancing over to see his x-rays on the far right wall.

"They removed the bullet, but it did puncture your heart," Jack let out a long breath, "They still need to repair the damage. Right now they just have patch on it. You were under for a long time and they couldn't risk staying under longer."

Troy nodded, his eyes looking back to his mother. "I'm sorry you guys have to go through this."

"Hush," she shook her head. "We always knew to expect something like this. You've always been a good boy and we're so proud of you that you risk your life for others."

"You should give us a little more credit," Jack said placing a hand on Troy's shoulder. "We right here with you all the way."

Lucile smiled as she shifted to bring her purse up onto the bed. "And we're not the only ones," she said pulling the small engagement ring from her front pocket. "She's been here almost all night. Zeke got her to leave for a while. But as soon as she showered and changed clothes she was back here before her hair could dry." Lucile said quietly as placed the ring in Troy's palm. "You shouldn't give up so quickly."

Troy looked down at the ring in his palm, a small flicker of hope inside him. "She didn't say yes."

Jack shrugged, "I also get the feeling she didn't say no either."

Troy let out a long breath as he closed his hand around the ring. "It was more like _what the hell_."

After a few more words of encouragement and hugs his parents left the room with a promise to be back with the doctor later. They left and Troy shifted in the bed so that he was sitting up a little more. This time there wasn't a knock when the door opened and he looked up to see her dark haired figure standing in front of him.

His heart when out to her. She looked tired and wan and worried. He hated that he was the cause of it.

"Merry Christmas," she mumbled.

Troy nodded, "How long have you been standing in the hall trying to talk yourself into being smart and reasonable about all this?" he asked, his voice a low murmur as she began to walk slowly towards his bed side.

"Just a little while," she admitted coming to a stop at the foot of his bed.

"Well, I think the smart, reasonable thing to do would be to admit you were wrong about not saying yes."

"I was wrong."

Troy opened his mouth ready to fire off another retort when he paused and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, What?"

Gabriella shook with suppressed laughter.

"I'm sorry did you just say you were wrong?" Troy eyes widen, "Did I just witness a Christmas miracle?"

"It's only gonna happen once," she said with a warning tone.

Troy let out a small laugh. "Of course."

They were quiet for a moment as she looked at all the machines surrounding him making soft beeps and hums in their silence.

"So-"

"I hate feeling like this." Gabriella interrupted. "Helpless, not able to help you."

"I hate making you feel that way," Troy said softly. A moment pasted and he motioned for her to come closer. "You have no idea how much I hate seeing you look so tired."

Gabriella came up to him only instead of standing by his side she crawled into the bed next to him and he shifted to make room.

"You can't leave me like that."

"I'm right here," he said titling her chin up so she could meet his eyes.

They gave each other sheepish looks until Gabriella expression relaxed into a full smile. "We've made a real mess of things."

He sighed as he wrapped his left arm around her more comfortably. "I know. I don't know what to do about it."

Gabriella placed a small kiss on his chest, "I think we should get married."

Troy raised a brow, "you know, I've imagined this moment many, many times and not once was I ever the one in a grown."

She tried to suppress a giggle and Troy reached over to take the ring from his hand. He was growing tired. His body demanding to rest even though everything inside him wanted to soar. They had attraction and understanding and shared humor and camaraderie. There was no woman other than this one who would ever make him happy. He wanted her. All of her love, all of her, right now. He felt like he'd been waiting forever for her, and he didn't want to wait anymore.

"This is yours," he said quietly placing it on her finger.

She smiled as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I really do love it," she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

Troy nodded feeling the pull of sleep beginning to take him. "I'm glad you like it."

"You should get some rest," she said softly she moved to get up but he held on to her shaking his head.

"Stay a little longer."

She nodded adjusting her body so she was nestled against him more comfortably. "You know," she said looking at her ring. "This means I get a Christmas gift and anniversary gift for when we got together every year."

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "that seems like a sneaky way of getting two Christmas gifts a year."

"Of course. Why else would I suggest it?"

She rested her left hand on his shoulder, the engagement ring prominent. "Griselda and Michelle are going to totally combust when I show this off."

"Griselda?" Troy raised a brow, his curiosity pulling just a little bit from his drowsy state.

"I'll explain later," she patted him softly. "Get some rest."


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriella opened her eyes with the knowledge that something really momentous was happening today. She shivered as she realized her husband of just three months had taken all the covers. She must have fallen asleep waiting for him to come home last night. He'd been with Zeke and Chad finishing the last touches on the bar. With a frown she gave the covers a firm tug, causing Troy to grumble in his sleep and roll towards her.

Since this freed up a lot of the covers, Gabriella didn't complain. Just wrapped herself up in them and snuggled more comfortably into the bed.

It was still dark outside, so it must be early. Her mind went back today.

"What happened to all the covers?" Troy muttered.

"You were stealing them all."

Troy let out a laugh, "Well, now I don't have any covers."

"I can't do anything about that."

He rolled over some more until he was right next to her, and took that opportunity to pull her into his arms. "I didn't know being a husband would mean giving up all the rights to my covers."

"Of course that's what it means. You're supposed to love me more than yourself, which means giving up the covers if I need them." She burrowed against him, pressing a little kiss on his bare chest, then on his faint scar.

"And what do I get in return?" he asked, sliding his hand down until it was cupping her bottom. He eased her body against his more snugly and she discovered he was aroused.

"You get my everlasting gratitude," she said with a sly smile.

"Don't I get a little something else?" His voice was warm and teasing and tender, exactly like Troy himself.

"I don't know why you'd think that. I mean you already get sex for coffee, sex for washing the dishes, sex for visiting my parents do you really think sex is an appropriate tradeoff for covers too?"

"Well, no. Not really. But I mean let's not pretend you don't get a little something good from all this sex yourself."

She giggled and stroked her hand down until she was caressing his erection. "Maybe just a little."

He cleared his throat. "Let's rethink the wisdom of using the word 'little' when you have your hand on my-"

He broke off the words with a huff when she squeezed.

"Do you know what I was thinking?" she giggled helplessly.

"I'm hoping it's the same thing as I was thinking of." He said with a low grumble as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her shoulder.

"No," she said with a laugh playfully pushing him away.

With an exaggerated sigh he rolled onto his back. "So what were you thinking of?"

"The bar needs a wall of photos."

Troy shifted so he was laying on her side. "What?"

"You know like by the bathrooms or something, just a wall of photos of all our friends. We can even include the pictures we took during the renovations."

Troy made a face. "You want a picture wall?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yes."

Troy looked over at the clock by their bed. "You woke up at four thirty on a Saturday morning to tell me this."

Gabriella smiled as she sat up and reached over to the side table as she took out an envelope. "We need a picture wall Troy."

"Yeah I got that."

She handed him the envelope, "And this can be the first picture."

Troy looked at the envelope and arched his brow as he took it from her hands. "This better not be the photo of me and your dad drunk passed out in your truck after the engagement party."

"That's a good idea for the wall," her eyes lit up with amusement.

Troy opened the envelope with a frown on his face, obviously he had a different opinion about the picture in question. He pulled out the photo and stilled as he looked down at the ultrasound in his hand. His expression changed, softened. His eyes were incredibly deep and soft as he looked back up at her. "You're pregnant?"

Gabriella bit down on her lip, "I know it's your grand opening tonight at the bar, so if you wanted to wait before we told everyone else-"

"Are kidding me?" he swung his leg out of bed. "I have to call my mother! We have to tell Chad, you need to tell your parents."

"Troy," Gabriella laughed as she reached for him and pulled him back into bed. "It's 4:30 in the morning."

Troy paused for a moment as if considering his next course of action, before she knew what he was going to do next he reached for her and pulled her over to the edge of bed his lips coming down onto hers. She smiled into his kiss as he moved over her covering her body with his.

"I love you so much," Troy murmured as he shifted his kisses down the to the nook of her neck.

Later that day Gabriella parked in front of her parents' house. Her and Troy made their way up the walk. It was strange, visiting her parents. Coming back to the place she'd called home for so long as a guest.

Her job as a home nurse had been going well for a while, it allowed her to work during the days and come home at decent hour, it allowed her to have the weekends off and spend time with her husband. She loved her job, she loved her new life. Everyone was so happy for her. She was finally getting her life together and she was doing it with the man she loved.

Ringing the doorbell, she waited for someone to answer. After a moment her mother pulled open the door.

"Why didn't you use your key?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, she'd had this argument before with her mother. "Because it's my house anymore mom, and I'm respecting your privacy by knocking."

"Please, as if your father and I have any privacy."

Just then her niece came running from the kitchen covered in a white dusting of powder. "Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked raising a brow in concern.

"We're making pancakes, your sister with them in the kitchen."

"Griselda's here?"

"No, she's at work. Michelle is babysitting." Her mother face looked rather annoyed at the comment.

Gabriella winced as she looked back at Troy and began to make their way into the house. It hadn't been easy pulling away from her family. It had been more like unraveling a tangled ball of knots, and Troy had been there for her every step of the way. Through every argument and bottle of wine.

"Hey," Michelle came in from the kitchen, her hair dark and sporting a bright green stripe in front. "I didn't know you guys were coming?"

"Yeah," Gabriella looked over at her mother, "I called but no one answered."

"Your father turns the ringer off so he can sleep. You know god forbid the rest of us have a phone call."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and Michelle came over to give her a hug, "She's being dramatic," Michelle whispered.

"Where is daddy?" Gabriella smiled pulling away from her sister.

"Why? What's wrong?" her mother looked glanced from Troy to Gabriella. "Did something happen?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Will you just go get dad."

Her mother let out a groan as she began walking up the stairs. "Luis your daughter needs you," she screamed.

"Well, we could've done that." Troy mumbled beside her.

"Shush," Gabriella frown as she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

Joel, her nephew came in from the kitchen coming up to Troy and giving him a hug around the leg.

"Hey buddy," Troy offered leaning down to pick him up. "What's going on?"

"We're making pancakes," He said quietly. "Grandpa doesn't know yet."

Troy nodded, "Sounds pretty legit."

Gabriella smiled as she reached over and wiped a smudge of pancake mix off his cheek. "Geez Michelle are you making pancakes or having a food fight in there."

Michelle crossed her arms. "I have a reputation to protect as the fun aunt."

"I'm fun too," Gabriella said defensively.

"No your boring. Diamond said so."

Gabriella was about to argue that when her father appeared from upstairs. His hair all strewn around from the pillows.

"What going on?"

Gabriella reached into her purse as she pulled out the envelope, "I just wanted to show you guys this important picture I took yesterday."

"Are you kidding me, you woke me up for a picture," her father expression shifted to one of irritation.

"You're so right, I mean you already have two grandchildren why would you want to see a picture of one more?" she frowned playfully as she held up the ultrasound.

"You're pregnant!" her mother's voice squealed at a high pitched tone that made Troy wince and Joel cover his ears.

"Oh my god," Michelle jumped up with excitement. "Oh my god I want it to be girl."

"I want it to be a boy." Troy countered.

"I'm getting a baby!" Maria was down the few steps with her arms wrapped around Gabriella in a nanosecond.

"A grandchild," Gabriella corrected. "You're getting a grandchild."

"I'm going to have to redecorate your old room, we need a crib we need a playpen," her mother jumped up as she began listing all the things she needed.

"We don't need to buy all that stuff, they do." Her father interrupted as he came down the stairs to give Gabriella a hug.

"But where will the baby stay when they're at work!" her mother protested. "I need to baby proof the house."

"Oh geeze," Michelle reached for Joel and took him back into the kitchen.

"Now look what you've done," her father grumbled.

Gabriella could only laugh, she watched as her father and mother began to argue over baby accessories and she leaned into Troy who pulled her close.

"Do you know what the best part right now is?" she mumbled up to him.

"That we get to leave soon?" Troy said with a long sigh.

"Yup."

***Author's Note***

Sorry for the late night post my dogs have been sick for the last three days with a mild case of kennel cough. They have been vaccinated but things have been pretty rough around the house today. This might be the end of this story but be on the lookout for my next one!


End file.
